Hermione Granger And The Point Of No Return
by MissSiriusBlack-x
Summary: Hermione travels into the past to save the future, and falls in love with Severus Snape, things are not always that simple however and fate has a nasty shock in store when she arrives home. Hermione/Severus
1. Into the Past

**Hermione Granger and the Point of No Return**

**Into the Past**

Word count – 3,437

_**Summary:**__ Hermione is sent back in time by Dumbledore. She goes to stop Snape becoming evil; she falls for a young Severus Snape. She is given the name of Hermione Babineaux (Bab-in-eaux). She poses as a French transfer from Beauxbatons, However when a certain marauder start to like her will her trip be in vain?_

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermionseseverus**

Hermione Granger stood waiting in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. _It's my fifth year. I should be studying for exams, not waiting for Dumbledore to arrive,_ she thought rather impatiently. Hermione cast a quick glance around the room, observing the many spindly machines stood on tables that had been pushed against the walls. Fawkes stood on his perch behind the door, his bright red tail feathers oddly ruffled. The paintings of old headmasters and headmistresses hung on the walls, the occupants going about their daily business – whatever that was.

She heard the door open behind her and her hand instinctively flew to the wand in her pocket. But it was unneeded protection, as through the door came Dumbledore; she relaxed her stance instantly. He walked behind the desk and sat down, observing her with calculating eyes. He motioned for her to sit, a gesture which she complied with.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you are here?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes, sir."

"Well I have brought you here to ask you whether you would like to go on a mission for the Order. I would not normally ask students but this is rather different sort of mission."

She gazed at him curiously for a moment, before saying, "What do you mean, Professor?"

"Your mission, if you chose to accept it, would be to go back in time and prevent Severus Snape from becoming a Death Eater, as well as convincing him to spy for us," he concluded.

Hermione just stared at him in poorly-concealed shock, unconsciously playing with her hands nervously.

He quickly added, "Of course, you do not need to do this. However, I will not lie: it is vitally important for the Order. Indeed, Severus spoke to me this morning and told me that if it hadn't been for a student called Hermione Babineaux he would never have chosen to join, and subsequently spy for, the Order of the Phoenix."

Hermione continued to twiddle her thumbs, whilst casting a quick look around the room again to think without the pressure of seeing Dumbledore's piercing gaze her. Fawkes swooped to her shoulder and gently nipped her ear, as if to say, "Go ahead, it'll be okay."

"Would I come back?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Oh, but of course. You would spend your 5th, 6th and 7th year in the past then come back after graduation."

"I'll do it," Hermione decided. If she had the opportunity to help Snape from becoming a Death Eater, then she was going to do it; may not like the man – she may even hate him – but she knew he had saved many lives, and Hermione couldn't let her own prejudices get in the way of that happening.

"Wonderful. I've had your trunk packed already." He gave a wave of his wand and Hermione's trunk appeared next to her. "I've also taken the liberty of packing a few extra books that may aid you, containing things such as Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, I'm sure you are wondering whether the time here will pass as well." He looked at her and she nodded. "It won't. Time here won't have happened yet – so therefore it won't exist – which means it wouldn't be able to pass. So you will arrive back 18 years old, while Harry and Ronald will still be in their 5th year."

Hermione nodded; she'd expected something like that. "When do I leave?"

"Now, if you're ready." Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded. "I am."

He continued: "I'm going to give you a Time-Turner; turn it back twenty times. You will arrive in 1975 on September 1st at a quarter to six – one hour before the Hogwarts Express arrives. Here is a letter to explain to the past Albus Dumbledore. I also have to change your appearance; you don't mind, do you? I just wouldn't want anyone to recognize you when you get back – it could cause awkward questions."

Hermione nodded her understanding and consent and waited while Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it over her a few times, muttering incoherent words under his breath. Once he was done he handed her a mirror. She took it and quickly looked at herself, stifling a gasp. Her hair, which was once an unmanageable mane, had fallen dead straight, hanging just past her shoulders; it was no longer her normal mousy brown, but a rich, vibrant brown highlighted by natural auburn streaks. Her once chocolate-brown eyes were now a deep hazel-brown, sitting under perfectly shaped brows – a welcome change from her previously indefinable, bushy ones; and from what she could tell, looking away from the mirror and down at her body, her frame had gone from barely 5'3", to just over 5'6". She laid a hand to her cheek unbelievingly; in short, she was now beautiful.

"Now, Miss Granger, I am going to ask you to keep very close care of yourself; you are not a pureblood. However, you will need to act like one, which is why you will need to know your "family" history; I have included a book on it. You will need to act around other Slytherins like you hate Muggleborns; otherwise you won't fit in. Do not do anything that will draw attention to yourself.

"Your mother was Kathleen D'Aubigne, a pureblood from France – the last of her family – so you inherited her fortune when she and your father (Hector Babineaux) were killed three weeks ago by Voldemort for not joining his side; this event is the reason for your transfer from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts.

"But enough of your family's history; I suppose you are wondering where you are going to spend the summer holiday?" he asked. She responded with a swift nod. He smiled and continued: "You will spend it at the castle with me; I will train you in defense. You should be going, now, Miss Granger. Good luck!"

He smiled at her and she look down at the Time-Turner; she quickly spun it backwards twenty times and fell into darkness. When Hermione opened her eyes she found herself sitting in the same seat in the same office she had just left; she glanced around: sitting behind the desk was a slightly younger-looking Albus Dumbledore, staring at her over his half-moon spectacles. Quickly she handed him the letter, unable to speak due to shock; he read through it quickly, his face breaking out into a smile at the end.

"This seems in good order Miss Granger; or should I call you Miss Babineaux. You will be sorted after the first years tonight. I will now leave you here with Fawkes. My future self has informed me he left a book in your trunk for you to read before the sorting; I suggest you read it now while I go and inform the teachers about you. I will be back in an hour to take you to the Great Hall. I think it would be wise to leave your Time-Turner with me to lessen the chances of something happening to it."

Hermione, taking his advice, took it from around her neck and handed it to him. He then he stood up from his seat and walked from the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Hermione glanced at the trunk next to her and opened it, pulling out the book on top of her things titled _The Babineaux Family Tree and History_. She took it out and closed the lid to her trunk, opening and starting to read:

_**A/N:**__ you can skip the bit about the family if you want; however, if you do, you may be slightly confused later on!)_

_The Babineaux family can be traced back to when the founders of Hogwarts existed and were building the school; in fact Galatea Ravenclaw married into the Ravenclaw family from the Babineaux family. The family is well known for their breathtaking looks and classically pureblood mannerisms._

_The Babineauxs retain many old customs, including some such as arranged marriages and the necessity of producing a boy to carry on the family line. However, in recent years, the family has suffered genealogical problems, meaning that it is far more likely to produce girls rather than boys._

_The family is traditionally French, and those born the family are sent to Beauxbatons for there education. In a few cases, tragedies have occurred that have left Babineaux heirs without parents, in which case they have then been sent to Hogwarts – the school is located near a branch of the family business where relatives are ready to take them in. _

_The Babineaux family fortune is huge – there is no other in the wizarding world that exceeds it; even the Malfoy, Black, and Potter fortunes together do not surpass it. _

_The Babineauxs remain the only pureblood family in existence to not have a half-blood, squib or Muggleborn married into it; this has given the Babineauxs their place as the purest family in the wizarding world. Unlike most pureblood families, the Babineaux family does not inbreed by marrying first cousins unless it is absolutely necessary to retain the line._

_They are the strongest pureblood family alive; however, they are not a dark family. The Babineaux family does not choose sides, preferring to watch rather than fight. _

_They are well known for their Quidditch abilities; in fact, almost every fifth member of the family has grown up to play professional Quidditch._

Hermione closed the book with a snap, not bothering to read further. She now knew everything she needed to. Her rule for life would now be: act like a snob to the others – especially Slytherins, constantly reminding them that she was purer then they are. She could do that easily; all she had to do was act like Malfoy.

Hermione shoved the book back in her trunk, letting her consciousness drift into a light doze while waiting for Dumbledore to come back. All too soon she was jerked out of it by a voice calling her; she opened her eyes and saw Dumbledore standing over her; he paused for a minute, then waved his hand over her trunk, making is disappear with a pop. She stretched and stood up, quirking a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I've sent it to the house elves to send to your room once you've been sorted," he explained. She nodded in understanding as they exited the room together.

Together they made their way through the dim corridors and down the staircases, their footsteps echoing loudly off the long, empty hallways. Hermione watched in mild curiosity as fire from the enchanted, floating torches licked the cold stone walls of the castle, casting elliptical, flickering shadows on all who passed its way. It was the very same twenty years into the future. _Maybe this won't be as different as I thought, _she mused to herself hopefully. When they got to the Great Hall, Dumbledore pointed his wand at her throat and performed a quick spell, enchanting her voice to have a French lilt to it.

Dumbledore left her in the shadows behind the barely open doors. He walked up to the Professor's table and sat down. The sorting now began. Hermione watched the first years get sorted through a crack in the great oak doors. McGonagall was about to put the stool and hat away when Dumbledore stood up. She stopped and looked at him questioningly. He nodded his head once at her, and turned to face the students. "We have a transfer student joining us for the remainder of her wizarding education. Please welcome Hermione Babineaux, joining us from Beauxbatons." Dumbledore raised his hand and the doors flew open. Hermione gave a slight jump in surprise but quickly regained her composure. She was meant to be a snotty pureblood. She walked through the great hall, a light smirk on her face, trying to ignore the clapping and whispering of the students.

She arrived at the stool and was doused in darkness as McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head.

**Right then, Miss Granger; a bit early aren't you?**

_Just a bit, would you like to sort me?_

**Certainly: loyalty, wit, cunningness, brains . . . but you're also incredibly brave. Better be – **

_WAIT! I can't be a Gryffindor_

**Why?**

_The job I'm doing requires that I'm a Slytherin._

**You don't have to be a Slytherin or Gryffindor you can be a –**

**RAVENCLAW!**

The hat screamed her house for the whole hall to hear. She didn't care though; she had gone through this all once before. Hermione walked as though in a trance towards the Ravenclaw table, sitting down at the far end, as far away as possible from the teachers. She barely listened to the rest of Dumbledore's speech. In her silence, she was suddenly struck with a thought. The book said that her "family" was good at Quidditch; this meant she'd have to make the team to avoid suspicion, which subsequently meant she'd have to get over her fear of heights.

Dinner, though undeniably delicious, passed in silence on her part, and she soon found herself following the Ravenclaw students up through their (her) portrait hole and into the common room in a dreamlike state. She waited in the blue and bronze room for everyone else to drift off to bed before going up to her dormitory and rifling through her trunk for a broom. She found one shrunken and buried at the bottom: a Nimbus 2000; surely that wasn't allowed? It didn't come out for another sixteen years. She decided to worry about that fact later.

Hermione quickly un-shrunk it and opened the window; she summoned it, surprised when it jumped to her hand right away. Before she had a chance to lose her famously Gryffindor courage, she mounted it and leapt from the window, plummeting towards the earth. She straightened up inches from the ground and laughed in shocked delight – now she new why Harry and Ron loved flying so much. _All I have to do is not look down when I fly high,_ she reminded herself. She chuckled at that last thought; of course she wasn't going to look down – she'd have to be horribly stupid to do that, a trait which most certainly was not in the possession of Hermione Granger. She flew off, zigzagging through the front trees of the Forbidden Forest.

Hours later, when the sun started to rise and the clouds were streaked with a soft pink light, Hermione flew back to her dormitory, shrunk her broom, and quickly changed before diving into her bed and dropping off to sleep instantly. What felt like just minuets later Hermione was jolted awake by a loud noise to her left: the girls in her dormitory were awake and seemed to be squabbling over who got to use the bathroom first. Hermione groaned; she would be stuck waiting for ages. She jumped out of bed, cast a quick teeth-cleaning charm on her teeth, then grabbed a spare change of clothes and threw them on before exiting the room.

Hermione sat at breakfast, sullenly picking at her eggs. She wasn't in the mood for classes this morning; she was overly tired and those annoying girls in her dormitory never seemed to shut up, Hermione noticed, as they were still yapping their heads off – well over thirty minutes after the bathroom incident – across the table form her. Hermione was snapped out of her egg-beating reverie by a timetable being shoved under her nose. She glanced up, about to thank the person, then realized who she was: she was Hermione Babineaux snob extraordinaire, not polite Hermione Granger. She just nodded at the person before observing her schedule. Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors in twenty minuets was first. She sighed; it was her first day and already she was going to have to put up with the Marauders. She grabbed her bag and headed off for Defense, trying to ignore the suggestive comments she was getting from half-asleep, adolescent boys.

She was halfway up the marble staircase when someone called her "Miss Babineaux, wait!" She turned on her heal and spun round: Malfoy.

"Yes?" she enquired. _R__emember: you're no longer Hermione Granger. You're Hermione Babineaux, a posh, pureblood snob! You're better than the Malfoys!_

"My name is Lucius Malfoy and I am the head boy this year. As you're new, I have been told to escort you to all your classes." As he spoke displayed a smirk frighteningly similar to Draco's and gave her a wink.

Hermione shook her head slowly; she was never going to forget this: Malfoy (senior, to make matters worse) was flirting with her. To dispel whatever delusions he was under, she said quickly "I'll find my own way around; thank you for your concern," and made to move, but his hand shot out and spun her round. She growled – she didn't like being touched without giving permission! His smirk grew more pronounced at her expression; Lucius was seriously ticking her off. She quickly jerked out of his grip and gave her knee a swift movement up. He fell to the ground, clutching himself and groaning.

"Touch me again, Malfoy, and I will personally see to it that you are ripped limb from limb," he only managed a moan in response. She smirked at the image he made and looked up: they'd caught the attention of a few older students passing by. Hermione gave them a conspiratorial wink, picked up her bag from where she had dropped it, and carried on to her class.

Sitting in Defense, Hermione let her mind wander. They were studying bogarts, which she'd done in her 3rd year at Hogwarts. She followed the motion of the class as they got into a line behind the wardrobe and the professor opened it. She observed from her place near the back what everyone's Bogart's turned into: a Banshee; a giant spider covered with a coat of coarse hair a fangs oozing with venom; a mummy whose bandages were unraveling, revealing decaying skin; a cockroach with humongous pincers; a maniacal werewolf . . . those were some of the more frightening ones. Hermione snorted; what pathetic fears. It came to her turn and she drew her wand and walked forward. The Bogart, which at the moment was a giant snake, seemed to stare at her for a moment before, with a crack, transformed into her Time-Turner: it was broken, it's cogs and wheels smashed and strewn all around. "Riddikulus." The Time-Turner repaired itself and began to spin; she moved away and tuned out the monotone voice of the professor again.

Her worst fear was her Time-Turner? It made sense, she guessed; if she got stuck here she would probably never see Harry or Ron again; they were her best friends – she didn't want to lose them. She was pulled out her of thoughts by the bell ringing. She gathered her school supplies and stuffed it into her bag, slinging it over her back and hurrying out of the classroom.

"Hermione!" a voice yelled behind her. Hermione whirled around, drawing her wand from her sleeve as she did so.

When she saw who had called her she relaxed from her defensive stance: it was only a girl; she had bright green, almond-shaped eyes and some of the reddest hair she had ever seen, second only to the Weasleys. Hermione could only guess this was Lily, Harry's mother.

The girl backed away from Hermione abruptly.

"Sorry," Hermione murmured, lowering her wand which she had unconsciously kept raised.

"It's okay. I just wanted to give you your quill," Lily said, holding up a quill as she did so.

"Thanks." Hermione replied, taking it from Lily's outstretched hand. Suddenly, she was struck with a thought. "You _are_ Lily Evens, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me I should ask you for your help, seeing as I'm new here and we have all our classes together. That's if you don't mind, of course."

"No, that sounds fine." Lily smiled at her and together they walked towards their History of Magic class.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermionseseverus**

_**A/N:**__ Review, please. Criticism is welcome just make sure it's constructive. _

_A Huge thank you to my Beta Maddie._


	2. Keep Your Enermies Close

**Hermione Granger and the Point Of No Return**

**Keep Your Enemies Close **

Word count – 1,991

_"No man has a good enough memory to make a successful liar." –Abraham Lincoln_

_With thanks to Maddie my beta_

_**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**_

Hermione walked out of the 5th year girls' showers at lunchtime and pulled out her change of clothes. She'd had to shower at lunch; those stupid girls in her dormitory had taken so long in the bathroom at breakfast that Hermione had been forced to choose between showering in five minutes and skipping breakfast or waiting to get clean at lunchtime and kicking off her day with a hit of protein – she chose the latter. Hermione threw on some clothes and toppled out the room, tripping on her untied shoelaces; she righted herself and looked around, making sure no one had noticed. Hermione did up her shoes to avoid more embarrassing accidents and proceeded to walk through the corridors, looking for Malfoy. After about twenty minutes of searching she found him coming out of the Defense classroom.

"Lucius, may I talk to you, please?" she said, hurrying up to him. He turned around to face her and raised an quizzical brow.

"Of course," he said, following her down the corridor and into a deserted classroom.

_Here goes nothing,_ Hermione thought glumly she shut the door and turned to face him. "I want to apologize for my behaviour yesterday; you just caught me by surprise while I was in a bad mood. However, that's no excuse for my rude actions. I do hope you'll be able to forgive me." _I hope I sounded enough like a "superior" pureblood, _Hermione thought when she concluded.

He stared at her for a moment before saying, "It's quite alright. Would you like me to escort you to your next lesson?"

Hermione inwardly grimaced. "No, but thank you anyway; I have a free period now. But tomorrow after breakfast would you take me to Potions in the dungeons?"

"Of course." He smiled at her and she forced a smile back before walking out of the room. _I just have to play nice – bide my time. Remember, Hermione: keep your friends close and your enemies closer!_

Hermione dragged herself down to the kitchens to get some food ("Pickled cranberries," she'd said, tickling the pear of the portrait hole painting.); once she'd eaten her fill of chicken, carrots, and potatoes, Hermione drifted off to her dormitory and grabbed her broom. She needed to let off some steam. Hermione rushed through the corridors and out onto the grounds. She mounted her Nimbus 2000 and kicked off hard, sending bits of earth flying out underneath her.

She did a quick lap around the pitch as fast as she possibly could, wind whipping her hair around her face and burning her eyes 'til tears leaked from them. She soon slowed down and steadied her broom, moving to kneel on it before going into a standing position; she wobbled for a moment but quickly regained balance. She did another lap at a slow speed, standing up; the sensation was so much different than just sitting or lying flat. She felt her nerves go into overdrive, her heart pounding hard and the adrenaline racing through her veins – making her feel slightly giddy on a temporary high – as she looked down at the earth move by under her broom at a newer, higher perspective, stretching her brain to concentrate on keeping her knees slightly bent, her feet locked into position, her arms stretched at her sides. She relished the way the wind made her robes flap around her, giving her bat-like wings if she moved out her arms far enough. Hermione let out a short laugh in spite of herself. As long as she didn't look down as she was flying fast, she could truly enjoy the sensations flying gave her; like those of Muggle roller coasters she had been on when she was young.

She soon decided to wind down, however, and dropped into a sitting position, doing a couple of flips about twenty feet above the ground. She came down, now only flying about a yard up, and did another slow lap around the pitch before stopping her Nimbus and dismounting; Hermione shrunk her broom and stuffed it back into her cloak, leaving the pitch behind as she headed back to Hogwarts, her mind much clearer and her mood lifted.

_**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**_

Hermione slid into her seat, next to Lily, in Divination, a frown on her face. Why on Earth had Dumbledore stuck her in this class? She looked around the room: a boy with jet-black hair was sitting in one of the seats behind them, a handsome boy with chestnut brown, shaggy hair and startling grey eyes occupying the seat beside him. Hermione was prodded out of her staring by Lily; the teacher, Professor Hillcrest, had entered. Hermione smirked openly; this woman looked exactly like Trelawney: her buggy, misty eyes magnified by glasses with large, circular lenses that covered half her face; a simpering pout on her lips; her body weighed down under a mass of shawls and scarves, with an especially vibrantly-colored one attempting – and failing – to wrap up the puffy mass of frizzy orange hair atop her head.

When she opened her mouth to speak, Hermione noticed she even had the same irritatingly mystical voice as Trelawney: "Welcome, 5th years, to the first lesson of the year. In this section of our studies we will go over tea leaf reading, crystal ball gazing, and we will begin to decipher tarot cards. Today we will start by going over the art of tea leaf reading. So take the cup of the person opposite you and try to make out what the symbols in the cup tell you."

Hermione reached over and took Lily's cup as Lily followed suit and took Hermione's; they immersed themselves in reading it. Every now and then one of them would let out a large, derogatory snort which they didn't even try to conceal, eventually catching the attention of several students a swell as the professor. Hillcrest came over to see what the problem was.

"Nothing, Miss," Lily began, "though I can't quite make this out." She gave Hermione a quick wink before going into a long-winded explanation for why she couldn't understand it: "She has the sun – which means happiness – but then there's this big fluffy cloud – I can't find the explanation for it anywhere in the book – a bowler hat – which means money – except there's a cross through it."

"Hand me the cup, my dear."

Lily obliged and Professor Hillcrest took it and glanced at it. Suddenly she uttered out a shriek and dropped it, the cup plopping down a plush pillow colored a lurid orange tone, now decorated with various murky brown splotches from the dregs and tainted water of the teacup. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"My dear, you have the grim!"

Hermione gave a large, un-ladylike snort and rolled her in amusement. By now they'd caught the attention of the rest of the class. Some of the students cast her frightened looks, and other moved their desks away from her as though worried they might catch her "bad luck," acting as though it were a highly contagious disease.

"It is not a laughing matter. I see _death_ in your future."

It became too much for Hermione, she burst out laughing, putting her head between her knees and covering her mouth with both hands as she felt her face heat up form lack of oxygen. Professor Hillcrest patted her on the back as though she thought Hermione was crying. Once Hermione had sobered up and Professor Hillcrest had moved on, she whispered to Lily in a careless tone, "Of course she sees death in my future: we're in a war."

Lily didn't find it funny. "What if it's your death, though?" she remarked solemnly.

"Well I'm going to die eventually, aren't I?"

There was a loud popping noise behind them, like a plunger being withdrawn from a sink; the boys Hermione had noticed earlier were going purple trying to control their laughter as they pressed their lips together to keep their mouths shut. Hermione raised a curious eyebrow at them and they lost control completely, bursting out laughing. Lily turned around to scowl at them and they sobered up instantly.

"Ignore Potter and Black," muttered Lily darkly, turning back around to the front.

Hermione stifled a gasp: James Potter! Sirius Black! Sirius was young and James was alive. If only she could tell them what their futures held in store; but as soon as the thought entered her mind she immediately dismissed it, knowing she couldn't risk meddling with Fate. Once they had sorted themselves out they noticed her staring at them and made proper introductions.

"Sirius Black," the especially handsome one said, holding out a hand. Hermione took it, fighting the urge to smile as he brought it up to his lips and placed a feather light kiss on it.

"James Potter," the other said and her took Hermione's hand and followed Sirius's suit.

"Hermione. It's nice to meet you," she murmured before turning back to her teacup.

_**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**_

Hermione sat in the library, one of her favourite book propped up in front of her. Her eyes skimmed over the pages of _Hogwarts, a History _with intense interest. Her eyes moved in a blur as they went back and forth across the thousands of pages. To any normal student passing by, it would appear as though she was just a nerd reading a big book, but the reality was that she was actually trying to find information on how the Hogwarts wards were made. If wards could be made, they could be broken, which mean Voldemort could get through – he always found a way, no matter how strong the protection. And if Voldemort found a way through then they'd all be saying, "Bye-bye, Future."

"You shouldn't read so much – you'll get eye problems." A soft voice brought her out of her reading. She looked up and saw a sandy-haired boy sitting across from her he noticed her questioning gaze, saying "Remus Lupin," as he extended a hand to her. Hermione shook it, marvelling at the cute boy in front of her that was to be her future (had been her past?) Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "You're in Divination, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I think you're the one James and Sirius want to talk to. If you're Hermione, that is. They've been looking for you all afternoon, actually, and are standing outside the library right now; they wouldn't come in. They said they library gives them the heebie-jeebies."

Hermione laughed. "Wouldn't want to keep them waiting any longer, then," she said, following him through the many shelves of books and out the library doors, finding herself, once again, in once of the identical stone corridors of Hogwarts.

_**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**_

_**A/N:**_ _I'm going to be nice, even though I've had a very bad day:_

_12 of you added me to your story Alert/Author Alert, yet you don't review. You are seriously lazy. I mean come on: I'm not a depressive or anything but when people review it makes me happy. So I've decided not to update 'til I get 10 reviews. :-) So have fun clicking the purple button._

_Now that my little rant is over . . ._

_The next chapter will be about 5,000 words to make up for the shortness of this chapter._

_Thank you to:_

Manic-Cheese-Fairy_ – I'm glad you like it. _

LG97 (the anonymous reviewer) _– Thank you for reviewing even though you don't have an account!_

AngelicBladez_ – Yes, Lucius did have it coming to him, didn't he? The little . . . I hope your not upset by her choice to try to keep him close. Remember, though: keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

Tigersky7_ – Thank you for reviewing!_


	3. Of Quidditch and Reflections

**Hermione Granger and the Point Of No Return**

**Of Quidditch and Reflections**

Word count – 4,189

_"Love is a battlefield." –Pat Benatar_

_With yet more thanks to my beta Maddie!_

_**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**_

Hermione stopped to look around once outside the library. James and Sirius were standing there, leaning against the wall. James seemed to be muttering agitatedly under his breath and Sirius kept laughing at whatever he said. Hermione noticed there wasn't a timid, kiss-ass little fat boy with them. _I wonder where Peter is._ Remus walked over to the other Marauders and engaged them in conversation. From their body language, it seemed as though they were discussing Hermione, as every now and then one of their heads would shoot up and look at her to accompany vague hand gestures in her direction. Finally they separated, and James walked forward and spoke:

"We like you; after seeing how you acted in Divination, we think you've got spunk. But after watching you knee Malfoy two days ago, and then earlier today, chatting with him, we wanted to give you a friendly warning: he's not a nice guy; you should be careful."

Hermione smiled at the concerned expression on his face, identical to the ones she had received so many times from Harry. She sighed; oh, how she missed them. Hermione took a step towards him and said, "I appreciate your concern, but I can look after myself," she replied icily. With that she turned and hurried away down the corridor.

_**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**_

Hermione lay awake in her bed that night, resentful thoughts plaguing her mind. How dare James and Sirius tell her who she should or shouldn't be friends with; she barely knew them. Who were they to give her advice on relationships? She sighed, rolling onto her side and finally drifting off into a fitful sleep as the clock struck twelve.

_**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**_

Hermione woke in the morning to the sound of the girls in her dormitory having an argument – as per usual. She groaned at the relatively early hour and rolled out of bed, sneaking past them into the bathroom and locking the door behind her before hopping into the shower.

Hermione emerged from the shower, throwing on her clothes haphazardly and quickly running a brush through her hair as she dashed from the room, taking a quick peek at herself in the mirror as she went: she looked only a bit rushed – still naturally pretty, though, she was happy to see. She grabbed her bag from its place by her bed, her wand from under her pillow, and left.

Hermione walked swiftly through the common room and down the many winding stone corridors of the castle before reaching the Great Hall. She plopped herself down in a seat on the bench at the end of the Ravenclaw table. She grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it while giving a final check to her homework. Once she was finished she got up and left the Great Hall, making her way over to a marble banister of the Grand Staircase and leant against it, waiting for Lucius. He didn't disappoint. Less than a minute later he came out of the Great Hall and strode over to her, pompous arrogance oozing from him with every step. He smirked at her and held out his arm, which she grudgingly took with a big fake smile plastered on her face.

"Shall we go, then?" he asked. She nodded her consent and let him take her down cold stairwells to the oppressive dungeons, making their way to the potions lab she knew oh-so-well. They arrived and she dropped her arm from his, thanking him politely for his "kindness" before walking into the classroom and searching for a seat.

She finally settled herself at the back of the room and took out the needed supplies, waiting patiently for the Slytherins to enter. Once all the students were assembled, Hermione saw the professor entering – much like Snape, she noticed: a deep frown on his face and black robes billowing around him with every step.

"You must all be good potion makers to have made it this far into Potions and still have the stability of mind to tell the tale. Some have been known to drop out this year, and some just don't turn up. However, I expect all of you to get at least an E on your OWL or you will suffer my displeasure," his lip curled as his gazed settled on a girl at the front of the classroom who subsequently gulped, loudly and obviously.

Hermione held in a smirk; exactly like Snape.

"Today we will be brewing a complex potion to cure a boils curse. I will give you partners: Stebbings, you are partnered with Nott. Snape, you are partnered with Miss Babineaux, as she is new. Lestrange, you are partnered with . . ."

Hermione smiled inwardly: perfect; now she could start her mission. She saw Snape sitting sullenly in his seat at the front, giving off no intention of moving anytime soon, so she sighed and gathered up her things, settling herself next to him. The professor gave them the go ahead to start and he turned to her and said condescendingly, "You just watch; I'll make the potion. I don't need you to muck it up." There was no room for argument in his tone.

She glared at him and said coolly, "I'll let you know that at my old school I never got lower than an O, so I'll go get the ingredients and you stay here like a good Slytherin, okay?"

She turned and walked towards the cabinets. This was going to be harder than she thought. Even at just fifteen (_Or maybe he's sixteen already, _she thought absently) he'd already shut himself away, and it seemed as though she was going to have a hard time breaking him out. Hermione gathered the necessary ingredients and walked back to Snape. _No, you have to be friendly. It's "Severus" now, _she reminded herself firmly.

Hermione sat down and thrust half the ingredients at him; he glared at her for a moment before she grudgingly said, "I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just sick of people underestimating me because I'm a girl, or new, or whatever."

The lesson passed in relative silence as they seemed to agree on everything; they even agreed on how to cut the roots. Hermione couldn't help but recognize that they worked well together. She smiled; maybe this would be easier than she originally thought. When the bell rang she gathered up her things and said a quick bye to Snape before hurrying out of the dungeons. If she had slowed down a bit she would have seen the shocked expression pass over his face for a moment before fading back into him impassive mask.

_**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**_

When Hermione arrived in the Ravenclaw common room that night she immediately saw all the students occupying the room crowded around the noticed board. She waited for the crowd to disperse a bit before going to see the new notice. She smiled: Quidditch trials were on Saturday; they needed a Chaser and a Beater.

_**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**_

Saturday dawned bright and early – the light coming from the dormitory window far too bright, temporarily blinding Hermione when she opened her eyes, and much, much too early to be considered an acceptable hour for the weekend – as Hermione awoke to the chatter of the girls in her room, the norm for getting up these days. She didn't bother showering, as she was just going to get sweaty playing Quidditch later. She threw on a pair a tracksuit trousers and a spaghetti strap sports top. Hermione grabbed her broom and walked through the cold corridors that led to the Headmaster's office. Finally arriving at the gargoyle after a good fifteen minutes of walking, she muttered the password ("Banana fritters.") and hurried up the staircase. She rushed towards the door of the office, bursting through with a loud _crack!_ as the door hit the wall.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked from his place behind his desk, blue eyes staring up at her in mild surprise from behind half-moon spectacles.

"Er, no. Sorry about the door, sir. I was just wondering if you would charm my broom to be the right speed for this year." she said, subtly checking for any damage she may have caused as she placed her broom on his desk. Dumbledore examined it for a moment before waving his wand over it with a flourish; it glowed a pale pink before fading back.

"It's a tad faster than the broom we have in this day and age, but I don't think anyone will notice," he said.

"Thank you," she said before going out of the room, making sure to shut the door gently behind her as she did.

Hermione raced down the corridors, across the Great Hall, and through the heavy oaken front doors before arriving on the grassy grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione arrived at the Quidditch pitch just minutes later. She rushed through the changing rooms and came out onto the pitch, hurrying towards where everyone was gathered. There looked to be about twenty girls and boys there interested in trying out, in front of them standing two boys and a girl, each wearing the official Ravenclaw Quidditch uniform

"Nice of you to join us," said a boy with a Ravenclaw Captain's uniform, raising a mildly disapproving brow when he laid eyes on Hermione, who had arrived late despite her haste. She smiled at him and gave a small wave, but he ignored her and continued:

"Whoever wants to play Chaser will come with me and Josh" – he pointed to the boy next to him – "and whoever wants to play Beater will go with Kathleen," he said, gesturing towards the girl, who, in turn, smiled widely at them. "We will be playing a practice game: the Seeker and Keeper will be working as normal; Kathleen will be working with each prospective beater in turn to see who works best with her; Josh and I will bring up those interested in being Chasers in sets of three – their goal will be to try to get the Quaffle from us. This is in addition to me and Josh working one-on-one with each student interested in being a Chaser. Those who are not on the pitch will be in the stands watching. Is everyone clear? Good. Now let's go."

Hermione and about fifteen of the other would-be Chasers followed the Captain, who Hermione soon found out was named Daniel, to the far end of the pitch where he choose the first teams. Hermione wasn't called up to be one of the firsts, so she sat on the sidelines, broom in hand, watching the others weave through the sky (and occasionally drop at sickening speeds from the sky if they lost control) as they gave it their best to make the team.

The first person who went one-on-one with Daniel wasn't very good. He kept losing the grip of his broom which resulted in his keeping an iron grip on it with both hands at all times – a serious impairment considering his goal was to throw the Quaffle through the hoop. Hermione waited patiently as everyone else was called out: some were really quite good, others were flat-out terrible, but most were somewhere in-between. Hermione watched as a girl got smacked in the side of the face by a Bludger and toppled off her broom, landing with a thud on the sand below.

It seemed like an eternity before Hermione was finally called. She walked down to the pitch and mounted her broom, kicking off hard – laughing as the wind _whooshed_ by her face and her stomach dropped from the sudden incline. She pulled her broom to a stop forty feet up and looked around: Daniel was signaling for the seeker to release the Snitch so they could start again. Hermione flew over to him, looking down absently as she did so – she gulped; it was a very long way up from the safety of the ground.

"Ready, Babineaux?" asked Daniel.

"More than ready," she replied, smirking.

He eyed her for a moment before lobbing the Quaffle as hard as he could at her. She flew off with it, weaving in and out of the players and making quick turns to avoid Bludgers. She reached where the keeper was hovering guard over the net in no time and flung the Quaffle at the goal with the speed of a bullet. It went straight through. The keeper caught it on the other side and threw it to the opposite team. Hermione flew off again, readying herself for another, similar, maneuver. The boy who currently held the Quaffle saw her coming and dropped it down, signaling for the girl flying below him to catch it. Hermione darted between them and caught the Quaffle before either fully comprehended the situation, throwing it to Josh who caught it with ease and soared toward the hoop, scoring another goal.

When the afternoon came and went and they still hadn't stopped playing, Hermione flew over to Josh and asked, "Why isn't Daniel stopping us yet? I've been up here for at least six hours."

He grinned cheekily at her. "He wants to see how long before you break and start acting sloppy."

Hermione grinned back. "Let the games begin."

She caught the Quaffle from Daniel and spun over, flying upside-down through the air to avoid colliding with a Bludger from Kathleen. Hermione righted herself and flew towards the goal.

In just the next ten minutes she scored six more goals. Having regained the Quaffle for the seventh time, she flew with it under her arm towards Daniel. "I think you've seen enough, don't you? The others are starting to get bored," she remarked, gesturing to the disgruntled students sitting sullenly in the bleachers below. Hermione smiled, handing him the Quaffle before gliding down to land.

She felt, rather than heard, the others landing behind her. She walked over to the stands and sat with the other hopefuls, letting an amused smile flit over her lips as they cast her dark looks and shuffled away. She smiled happily and gave them a little wave; all that flying had made her rather giddy.

The Ravenclaw team walked over, Daniel in the lead, a frown on his face. They studied the hopefuls for a few moments before Daniel said, "The new beater is Sturgis Podmore and the new chaser is Hermione Babineaux. Hermione, I'd like to talk with you in private. The rest of you may go."

Everyone walked away leaving, Hermione and Daniel alone in the stands. "You're a good flyer but you never looked down. Every time you should've had to look down to catch the Quaffle, you didn't. I also noticed you never flew above fifty feet. What's the story?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

Hermione glared at him. How dare he. After everything he had done this afternoon already . . . _Not that he was mean, really, just annoying. Merlin, my legs are cramping up already from flying so long_.

"My family is one of the most famous families in the wizarding world. They are the richest and the most powerful, but I'm the last one left. I want to honor their memory by flying. I love flying – it's fantastic – but I don't like heights, which is why I never looked down." She gave a vague smile to match her slightly nostalgic words. She was suddenly grateful for the acting lessons her parents had forced her into when she was nine.

"Oh." He looked at her long and hard for a moment, seeming to be making his own, silent evaluation of her. He suddenly jumped up. "Come on," he said, holding out a hand to her which she reached out and grasped; she noticed with mild surprise that his large, rough hand completely covered her soft, much smaller one. He pulled her down onto the pitch, and she stared at him in disbelief as he mounted his broom motioned for her to get on behind him. "Jump on. I can't have my chasers being scared of heights. Now get on or I tell everyone about your little fear." She laughed and climbed onto the broom behind him, burying her head in his back.

Yes, she'd been flying before; yes, she just made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team; and yes, she was Hermione Granger/Babineaux, a girl who'd faced a countless number of horrifying things most people never even dreamed about. But she was still scared of heights. She buried her face deeper in his back and felt the laughter ripple through him. He took of flying low at first, getting progressively higher . . . higher . . . higher . . . 'til the lights of Hogwarts were just twinkling specks clumped together on a rapidly darkening map.

She felt him pull the broom to a stop. "See now, it's not that bad; I promise I'll catch you if you fall," he whispered.

She dared a look around. They were amazingly high up, far higher than the Quidditch goal hoops. So high that Hermione could see the Forbidden Forest stretching out its many miles into the fog, the lake rippling on infinitely towards the mountains, the many grassy hills on the grounds of Hogwarts rolling towards a cluster of bright, twinkling lights in the distance: Hogsmeade. She tightened her hold around his waist, her hold so firm that she had constricted the air from his lungs and he had to make a move to pry her arms loose. She looked out over the lake: the sun was starting to set sending flashes of red and gold across it as night descended. A few students by the water's edge were playing with the giant squid, throwing it odd bits of food.

Daniel started taking them down. When they landed Hermione toppled of the broom, immediately straightened up, and flashed Daniel a quick grin. He smiled back at her and bade her goodnight before shouldering his broom and wandering back towards the school.

Hermione shrunk her broom and stuffed it in her pocket and set off strolling around the lake. Everyone previously there appeared to have gone, now, so she was left alone to her thoughts. Hermione settled down by her favourite tree and stared out across the lake. Everything was going perfectly so far: Snape seemed relatively okay, she'd made the Quidditch team, and, in all honesty, she was happy. There was no threat of a war hanging over her head, and for once she could just be a normal fifteen-year-old witch. But she missed Harry and Ron so much, and, despite her attempts to squelch the memories of them (she had found it too painful to even think of them, as she couldn't see them for another three years, at least), they were the first friends she ever had, and it was gut-wrenching being away from them. Harry was the brother she never had, the boy who had always been there for her. Ron – well, she loved Ron, or at least she thought she did. She most certainly cared for him, but she was starting to wonder if it was just friendly love. She didn't miss him as much as she missed Harry, and she was positive she wasn't even close to being in love with Harry. She gave a sad sigh. She had another two and three-quarter years to go before she could ever see them again. But when she got back would it still be the same? She'd be two years older than them; would they still want to be her friend? Tears slid down her cheeks as she thought about the home that was so far away.

A yowl interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up: the sun had fully set, and subsequently a full moon now hung low in the sky, bathing the grounds of Hogwarts in its eerie glow. She got to her feet, making tracks to get back to Hogwarts. It was a full moon and Remus was a werewolf. She didn't want to be caught alone as he was wandering around. But, remembering something, she stopped; the marauders didn't become Animagi 'til after Christmas during their 5th year, so Remus would currently be locked up in the Shrieking Shack. She gave a short laugh; she was safe. _Not that I'm doing anything wrong by being out here, of course._ She settled down again and watched as the moon rose high over the lake then fell again, still wrapped up in her thoughts, the futures of her and her friends plaguing her mind, not relinquishing its hold on her consciousness. She wrapped her arms around herself in a show of defeat, blankly staring at the shimmering water in front of her.

She had thought she was strong when she accepted the mission. She had thought she could do it. Now she knew she couldn't; time might not pass for Harry and Ron, but for her it was two and three-quarter long years – to long for everything to be the same when she got back. She missed them so much.

They were the golden trio, the best of friends. She blinked as the rising sun reflected off the lake in gleaming pastels, for once realizing how late (early?) it had gotten. She'd been out all night, and yet she didn't even care; in fact, she hardly took notice. She rose to her feet and set off across the grounds towards her dormitory. She had meant to walk past the Great Hall – skipping breakfast – to allow herself time to get ready for the day, but by the time she arrived in the castle breakfast was already in full swing, delicious smells and the laughter of students seeping through its oaken doors. Her stomach rumbled – she hadn't eaten all of yesterday. Giving into the hunger, she walked in and settled herself at the end of the Ravenclaw table, grabbing everything in sight and stuffing it in her mouth.

Once Hermione had eaten she rose from the table and exited the Great Hall. She made her way up to her dormitory, threw her shrunken broom in her trunk, gathered spare clothes and a towel and glided into the bathroom for a quick shower. Forty-five minutes later Hermione emerged refreshed and awake. She picked up her wand and stuffed it into her robes, walking of her dormitory and drifting down to the common room. She glanced at the notice board as she passed: Quidditch was scheduled for tomorrow, which was Monday; reading further, she saw it was also scheduled for the nights of Wednesday and Friday as well as Saturday morning.

Hermione grabbed a random book off one of the shelves that covered the common room and exited the portrait hole, making her way back to the tree by the lake. She settled down to read and lost herself in her book, not noticing a boy of about fifteen watching her intently as she did so.

_**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**_

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you (it's the same story as last time: the more reviews I get, the faster I update!):_

_No Accounts_

LG97 – _I'm thinking maybe Hermione falls for Snape, but he doesn't start liking her till 7th year._

LilyPotter – _Thank you for the review._

Klingongirl – _I highly doubt it's amazing, but thank you for saying that!_

Enigma – _Yeah, my spelling is pretty terrible. It's because I type so fast. I really need someone to check it for me . . ._

_Accounts_

Midnight Lily – _Thank you. A good start is really important; otherwise people won't read it, will they?_

DementedCraziness – _Thank you for the review._

Debjunk – _Sorry if I guilt-tripped you into it, but it is pretty annoying when people don't review, you know? Yeah, I'm going to use Malfoy to get her close to Snape._

Potterhead0013 – _Glad you like it._

Mooneclipseshadows – _Exactly. It is dangerous her flying around on a broom from the FUTURE hint. I'm trying to get her on the team, which is what happened in this chapter because the thing about her "family" said they were good at flying. She doesn't like heights, but she's trying not to look down. She hasn't been flying very high, though; I think I mentioned that in the thing. If not, sorry._

Tigersky7 – _Everyone did review, lol. Glad you like it, though._

Angelique Collins – _Exactly. That's why I did it. I was going to have her being terrible at potions and Snape tutoring her, but other people have done that, so it would be boring._

Sionell2538 – _Glad you like it._

Angelic Bladez – _Yeah, I love those words as well; they make me laugh. I'm glad you're not upset by the Lucius thing._

Manic-cheese-fairy – _I'm glad you like it. Yeah, I know she doesn't really like flying, but she always said she didn't like HEIGHTS, not flying, so I sorted out her height issues in this chapter. Hope that's okay with you . . . let me know, please._


	4. Forging Friendships

**Hermione Granger and the Point Of No Return**

**Forging a Friendship**

Word count – 3,627

_"Dying is a very dull, dreary affair. And my advice to you is to have nothing whatsoever to do with it." –W. Somerset Maugham_

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Hermione put her book down on the grass beside her and stared out across the sparkling lake. From the sun's position in the sky, she guessed it was about noon. She sighed. She could only live with – once again – sitting by the lake and reading a totally pointless book for so long. She jumped as she felt a presence descend beside her. She turned her head and gave a slight jump again in shock as her eyes were met with the profile of Severus Snape.

"Hey," she said in what she hope was a friendly tone. He ignored her and continued to stare blankly across the lake. Hermione frowned. She supposed she should count this as a tremendous blessing: her mission target was sitting inches away from her . . . yet he wasn't talking to her. _Well, this is a good start. At least he isn't upset at me._

The hours passed quickly and Hermione found Severus was good company. They didn't talk – they had nothing to talk about – but it was nice just to have someone there to keep her company. When dusk settled over the pair, Severus stood up. She stared up at him and he gave her a small, swift smile before striding away to the castle. _Going to dinner, _Hermione assumed. She stared after his retreating figure. This was a better start than she had hoped for: he had smiled at her (and she couldn't help but notice that, as he did so, the worry lines disappeared from around his face, which left him rather nice-looking). Hermione turned around, facing the lake again. At this rate, maybe she would get very lucky and finish the mission before 7th year was over, enabling her to go back home to Harry and Ron sooner.

Hermione stood up and stretched out her muscles, stiff from sitting in the same position so long. She had homework that needed to be completed. She picked up her book and walked back to the castle. She moved through the entrance hall and past the Great Hall, going up the marble staircase and through the many corridors that led to the Ravenclaw common room.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Hermione woke up to the noisy bustle of her dorm mates, as she was now accustomed to doing. She dashed into the bathroom while they were still squabbling, locking the door swiftly behind her and preparing to take a quick shower before breakfast. She emerged just minutes later to find them already gone; obviously they hadn't wanted to wait. She threw on her clothes and a cloak, grabbing her wand from under her pillow and picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder as she passed the doorway. Rushing down into to common room she struggled past the people crowding the notice board and walked out of the portrait hole, into the corridor beyond. She strolled though the many connecting corridors, finally finding herself at the entrance of the Great Hall. She entered and settled herself at the end of the Ravenclaw table. She absently grabbed various pieces of food, piling her plate high before digging in. She was interrupted halfway through her meal by Daniel sitting down opposite her.

"Hi," he said.

"Goo' marnein'," she replied, her words mangled through her mouthful of food.

He stared at her for a moment before smiling widely at her. He cut it short, however, when Josh and Kathleen seated themselves on either side of Hermione. She blinked confusedly and swallowed her food so that she would be able to form coherent phrases. "What's going on?" she questioned, staring at each of them in turn. Kathleen opened her mouth to answer but stopped as three other people sat down opposite her.

"Basically, during the Quidditch season the team sits with each other at mealtimes so they can get to know each other. We do it so that we're well enough acquainted with each other so as not to wonder why someone does something during a match, therefore we don't need to yell at each other while in the air and therefore give away our positions and tactics," Josh explained, giving her a brief smile before continuing: "This means you need to know our names, our years, our position, and our blood-line, to start off." He stuck out his hand and she stared at it a moment before taking it. "Josh Scott, 6th year, Chaser, Muggleborn."

Hermione nodded and withdrew her hand only for it to be grabbed by Kathleen "Kathleen Duvelle, 7th year, Beater, Pureblood." Hermione gave it a firm shake before turning to grasp the hand of the boy sitting opposite her.

"Daniel Spooner, 6th year, Chaser, Muggleborn." Hermione smiled; she had already known all that.

"Sturgis Podmore, 4th year, Beater, Half-blood." Hermione reluctantly shook hands with him, feeling a wave of curiosity sweep over her: he was, in the future, a member of the Order. Though he certainly didn't look like much now (a scruffy, Quidditch-obsessed adolescent boy), so Hermione wondered when the defining moment that made him choose to actively fight Voldemort would occur. They dropped hands and the others introduced themselves: "John Dawlish, Keeper, 5th year, Pureblood."

"Lucas Robins, Seeker, 3rd year, Pureblood."

_**A/N:**_ _Demelza Robins (Gryffindor team Chaser) and John Dawlish: the Auror who attacked Dumbledore in the _Order of the Phoenix

Hermione nodded at each of them and smiled. "Hermione Babineaux, 5th year, Chaser, Pureblood."

They all nodded; the information was not new to them.

Hermione finished her breakfast and stood up, readying herself to leave for classes. She left the Great Hall, but halfway down the corridor she heard her name being called. She whirled around, faced with the sight of Daniel running towards her. "Babineaux! Remember: training tonight at 7:30. We're meeting at the pitch!" Hermione nodded in understanding and walked off.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Sitting in her History of Magic class, Hermione doodled absentmindedly on her parchment, choosing to ignore her inner nerd that said she should be listening to Professor Binn's lecture and taking notes on it to study later. The truth was, she just really couldn't be bothered to.

The sun was streaming in through the dirty pane of the window, making her have to squint and glaring down on her in a way that made her feel overheated and dizzy. Every now and then a fly would drift lazily in and land on her bare parchment. When this happened, Hermione – bored out of her mind and loopy from the overexertion to the sun – would proceed to poke it to death with her quill. That was just how out of it she was feeling.

Hermione cast a glance over at Lily who was, uncharacteristically, sitting slumped in her seat with her head resting in her hands, gazing out the window with a wistful expression on her face. _Maybe the combination of Binn's mind-numbing monotone and the sun has affected Lily too, _Hermione thought absently.

Hermione turned her head back around, choosing to stare at Snape who was sitting in the seat in front and to the left of her. He unlocked his gaze from the desk he sat at and let his eyes sweep over the class. He caught her staring at him and she gave a big smile. He just gave a half-smile in return before turning back around in his chair and attempting to pay attention to Binn's personalized cure for insomnia. _Well, half a loaf's better than none._

The bell rang and Hermione grabbed her bag, stuffing her unused quill in it before slinging it over her shoulder. She grabbed her unmarked parchment (save the indents where she had pressed her nail down and the various remains of unlucky flies that had wandered into her territory) and threw it in the trashcan on her way out the door.

Hermione made her way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, settling herself in the back of classroom as far away from the window as physically possible. Hermione pulled her wand out before dropping her bad on the floor. She rolled her wand around in her hands, absentmindedly lacing her fingers around it and letting red and gold sparks come out its end every now and then.

She jumped (literally) out of her reverie as someone took the seat beside her. It was John. She relaxed instantly as he offered her a smile, which she gladly returned.

To occupy her time before class started she set herself on the task of observing him. He was average looking in the nicest way: his sandy-brown hair short and naturally rather spiky; his eyes were a light brown, almost the same tone as his hair but more golden; his body looked well-built up – toughened, like a wrestler might be.

When she pulled herself back to reality she realized she'd been caught staring. She blushed and gave him a small smile to help diffuse the mildly awkward situation, turning her attention to the front of the classroom where Professor Tidmarsh was going on about the Unforgivables. She let herself zone back out when she realized the subject of the lecture: she'd studied these last year with Professor Alastor Moody; well, technically not Moody but a nutty Death Eater bent on delivering Harry to Voldemort who had locked him in a box and impersonated him.

The professor saw her staring at him, but not seeing; her eyes were glazed over and there was a faraway, nostalgic look settled on her features. "Tell me, Miss Babineaux: what are the three Unforgivable Curses?" he asked with the obvious intent of catching her off guard and subsequently having a legitimate chance to hand out a detention. It was his favourite part of the job, really.

However, Hermione had tuned back in when he called her name and answered with ease, "Well, sir, as you mentioned there are three. The first is the Imperious Curse: it gives the person casting it complete control over the victim's actions if his mind is successfully penetrated. There is a way to fight it, though it's not as easy as it sounds, and one must be quite magically gifted and stubborn to do so: the victim has to hold on strongly to his will and ignore what the caster is commanding him to do. The curse will make one feel at peace, unless, of course, one chooses to fight it.

"The next one, the Cruciatus Curse, creates an unimaginable pain, literally able to drive people over the edge to insanity. It is a curse that one must feel for himself to grasp its effects; the torturous pain is so much that it is near impossible to adequately explain it.

"The last is Avada Kedavra: the killing curse. Like the Cruciatus Curse, there is little to no chance of successfully blocking it. A victim's best chance to survive it is to run, trying to avoid the fatal green flash of light. A wizard or witch must be exceptionally powerful to cast it, and in doing so it rips his or her soul in half because of the grave sin committed by taking the life of another human being." She faltered slightly at the end, well aware of the strange looks she was getting.

The professor sent her a curiously fearful glance before saying "You seem to know a lot about the subject, Miss Babineaux."

"It's first-hand experience, sir. I was cast under the Imperious last year and one of my best friends had the Cruciatus performed on him and was shot at with a killing curse. Not to mention that my Defence professor – who was actually a dark wizard in disguise, impersonating the headmaster's trusted friend so he could kidnap my friend and turn him over to his master – gave us demonstrations of all three curses on a spider while in class during the lesson; real weirdo, that one." At this point, students were actually subtly edging their seats away from Hermione, but she was too busy, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall at the memory of Harry, to notice.

Luckily for her, the professor just gave a tight smile and quickly carried on with the lesson, choosing to act as if a rather strange girl hadn't just relayed, in front of the whole class, a highly scarring part of her life. "Well, today I have been given permission by Dumbledore and the ministry, in light of the rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, to cast the Imperious Curse on each of you to give you practice at fighting it while showing the rest of the class what a person under the curse looks like." He went on to explain, in boring detail, what exactly whole transpire, so Hermione allowed herself to fuzz out. Tidmarsh was giving them the exact same speech Hermione had already received from Barty Crouch, Jr. (a.k.a. the fake Moody) in 4th year.

Hermione followed the motions as the students all line dup while Professor Tidmarsh swept the desks clear of any supplies with a wave of his wand. She watched as, one by one, all her classmates were put under the Imperious Curse and failed to release themselves from it, being forced into performing an array of ridiculous things. Hermione stepped up to the professor when it was her turn, wrapping her hand around her wand in vain defiance as she lost her willpower to the peace of the curse.

**Do a backwards tuck,**a commanding voice said in her head.

_I don't really want to, but thanks anyway._

**Do it.**

_No. _

**DO IT NOW! **

_NO!_Hermione pulled herself back to reality. The professor had flown back across the room when she pulled out, her magic physically pushing him away from her as she pushed his consciousness away from her mind. Hermione stared at him for a moment before running towards him and muttering, "Enervate." He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times, trembling fingers going to wipe the blood trickling from a cut in his head where he hit the wall.

"Class dismissed," he muttered unsteadily as he clambered to his feet.

Hermione _accioed_ her bag and swung it over her shoulder before striding from the room. She walked through the corridors to the Ravenclaw common room, intending to skip lunch and the rest of her classes to recover from all the memories her Defence class has dredged up. Hermione settled herself in what had become her favourite sofa in the common room and closed her eyes, quickly falling into slumber.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Hermione awoke a few hours later to the sound of Ravenclaw students pouring in from the portrait hole, coming back from their last class of the day. She wandered over to the notice board, vaguely remembering that many excited students had been crowding around it earlier that day. She scanned the papers tacked up to it, a frown crossing her face as she read, "On Saturday, September 28th 3rd to 7th year students are allowed a visit to Hogsmeade from 9 a.m. – 7 p.m. if in the possession of a permission slip signed by his/her guardian." She wouldn't be able to go – she didn't have the permission slip.

She glanced at the clock: it was 6:57 in the evening. She grabbed her bag from the sofa where she had dropped it earlier and dashed up to her dormitory, changed into her Quidditch robes, grabbing her broom and a spare change of casual clothes for after practice and shower before hurrying out of the room again, slipping her wand into her pocket as she entered the common room. "It's better safe than sorry," as her mother always said.

Hermione sprinted across the grounds and through the girls changing room, dropping her spare change of clothes off before running out onto the pitch. The rest of the team was already gathered there, getting ready to kick off. Hermione rushed over to them, turning to Daniel, the team's captain. "Sorry I'm late, I fell asleep," she panted in apology. She closed her eyes, and concentrating on ignoring the stitch that had formed in her side while she was been running.

"Don't worry about," Daniel said with a smile. "Is everyone ready? Good. We'll start with some easy Quaffle-passing to get warmed up, then a few sprints 'round the pitch on our brooms before finally releasing the snitch and a Bludger to practice with.

"Everyone up!" he yelled, and seven brooms sped up into the night.

They formed a circle and Daniel, throwing the Quaffle to Kathleen who passed it to Hermione, who caught it deftly, and threw it with all her strength towards Josh, who caught it with a loud _snap_ as it connected with his fingers. Hermione winced, flying over to him to view the damage. The middle and ring fingers on his right hand were bent and twisted all the way back in a grotesque fashion. He grinned at her as she muttered, "Sorry 'bout that," and waved her wand over the injury. "Episkey." Hermione re-pocketed her wand and flew back to her place.

"Hermione, be gentle – it's just practice," Daniel called to her, grinning widely.

Hermione gave a smile back and watched as the ball got tossed around. When she next got the Quaffle, Daniel called rest and told them to go for a race. Hermione tucked the ball under her arm and flew off with it, zooming around the pitch with the others, carefully making sure she finished roughly the same time as them so as not to attract attention to her slightly-faster broom. When they were called to a stop, Hermione flew off to where Daniel signalled her to and got ready to play a half-practice game, trying to score past Kathleen.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Hermione left the changing rooms after her shower – in clean-smelling, non-sweaty clothes, thank Merlin. She banished her Quidditch robes to her room, intending to give them a good washing later, and set out back to Hogwarts. She'd gotten about halfway when she noticed a group of figures huddled together over by the Forbidden Forest; she motioned for Kathleen to carry on towards the school without her, sneaking over to the group and hiding behind a rather large, prickly bush within hearing range but far enough away to make a quick exit if necessary.

". . . decided I will join him," one of the figures said, seeming to speak to a lean, tall man who she supposed was their leader from where he was positioned in the group. From what Hermione could see, the speaker was a good deal shorter (and fatter) than the others gathered, though she was too far away to distinguish anyone's features.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased to hear it," the "leader" said. Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth to stop her gasp escaping; she recognized that voice, she would know it anywhere: it was Malfoy. She now listened even more carefully to what he had to say. "All we need to do now is get that Babineaux girl to join."

"Why does he want her?" another boy asked resentfully, shuffling his feet.

"Because with her on his side, we would be, apparently, unstoppable," Lucius answered, a hint of bitterness laced in his words.

Hermione had heard enough to keep her up all that night – probably the rest of the week. She snuck away unnoticed by the figures and carried on her way to the castle. Once inside she hurried towards the portrait hole, quickly answering the question that allowed her entrance, and stumbled in her haste to close it behind her.

"You really should be more careful," a mildly disapproving – yet also amused – boy said from in front of her. Hermione turned her head up and looked up: Daniel was standing there, his hand outstretched towards her. Hermione grabbed it and let him pull her to her feet.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at it this way: you weren't the only one who saw them; however, I had the brains to perform a Disillusionment Charm on myself, so I'm sure they didn't notice me. You, on the other hand . . ." He smirked at her. "Try to put those Ravenclaw brains to use next time."

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

_**A/N:**_ _VERY IMPORTANT: I hate to do this, BUT last week I was able to update every day or every two days because I was out of school (I had the flu virus that everyone got during Christmas). Anyways, as I am now back at swimming every night and school during the day SO I won't be able to update as often. _

_Sorry to do this to you all, I just need to know how to prioritize it (I SWEAR I won't do it again – otherwise, you're all going to hate me. But it will only take, like, 30 seconds – so press that little review button and type away!)_

_Thank you:_

Obsessed.Otaku.of.America – _Glad you liked it._

crazedreader – _Thanks for the review._

sweet-lil-me – _Thanks for the review._

Angelic Bladez – _Thank you! You would think that, maybe, Hermione has made her first enemies hint._

Schanin – _Actually, your English is fine. I'm English and my English is terrible, so that's a bit embarrassing. :P_

Debjunk – _Yeah, I always hated it when people did that to her in stories, but for my story it's a key thing. :-)_

Grlwithoutaname – _Same. Do you know any decent tt stories with Harry in it? I can't find ANY, well any really good ones, out of the ones I've read._

ange lumiere – _Thanks for the review._

AmeliadeLauro – thanks for the review


	5. To Kill Or Be Killed?

**Hermione Granger and the Point Of No Return**

**To Kill or Be Killed?**

Word count – 3,400

_"When you have lost everything and have nothing to fight for, fight for everything you have lost." – Me _

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Hermione stared at him for a moment before backing up quickly, suddenly seeming to realize how close they were to each other. Their noses were almost touching and she had been able to feel his warm breath tickle her cheeks.

"Well, you should be careful, Babineaux; catch you later." With those parting words of advice he gave her a kiss on the forehead and disappeared up the boys' staircase. Hermione stared after him for a moment before walking up to the girls' dormitory, jumping out of her school uniform and changing into a nightgown before throwing herself into bed.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

As the days turned into weeks and time drew on, Hermione found herself spending herself spending more and more time with the Quidditch team members, especially Daniel. The two of them got on quite well and he quickly numbed the hurt that the absence of Harry and Ron had left in her heart. Not that she would ever forget her two friends, but soon after her mission began she had realized that she would need to make new friends in order to survive the years she spent away from her home in the future.

Hermione and Daniel reached an unspoken agreement not to mention what each had heard by the Forbidden Forest. It had been a confusing thing to witness, to say the least, and neither was sure how they could possibly explain or analyze it if the subject had ever been broached at all – so they remained silent and patiently waited for the mystery to unwind itself.

During the weeks that followed the incident, Hermione still hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Snape, but whenever they saw each they would exchange smiles and continue with their business. Everything was going perfectly; after all, it wasn't absolutely necessary to rush the mission along. She had nearly three years left: plenty of time to put her plans into action.

However, her growing contentment and escalating happiness (recently found, she realized, after letting herself get caught up in a '70s Hogwarts and finally suppressing – now – bittersweet memories) was marred by the news of deaths, disappearances, torture victims, and Dark Side-converts displayed in large, bold print and moving photographs across the front page of _The Daily Prophet _day in and day out. While the other students in this time were all used to it by now, it had been years since Voldemort had announced himself back (_Forward? _Hermione thought with confusion) in her time, and Hermione couldn't help but be scared. In the future, a war hadn't really started yet. Harry had only found out about Voldemort's increasing power at the end of their 4th year and the ministry still didn't believe that he was really back at all – after all, he hadn't announced himself and no mysterious deaths had been reported. In this time, however, more people were being reported dead every day. Sons under the Imperious Curse were killing their fathers; children's futures were being snatched away as they were struck down by Death Eaters with "Avada Kedavra!" because of the – supposed – iniquities of their parents; husbands and wives were being tortured to insanity for not bowing to the Dark Lord Voldemort; pureblood daughters were being married off to dirty Death Eaters so the family could avoid being targeted by Voldemort. . . . She hated it. It was like living on the fringe of her worst nightmare, seeing it all open up before her and yet not being able to do a thing to stop it.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

As Hermione sat in the back of the her History of Magic classroom, blatantly ignoring the lecture, as was her custom, she watched Sirius and James flick enchanted airplanes at Snape's head from the back of the room, and in turn watched Severus swiftly turn in his seat to angrily glare at them, irritated (because the constant distraction was interrupting his nap) and frustrated (because he knew it was the two Marauders but didn't have any concrete proof), before he'd swivel back around and the whole process would repeat itself. Hermione found their antics quite amusing.

Stuck in a haze of post-lunch sleep-deprivation and trying to fight the stupefying drone of Professor Binns by focusing on the brain-washing, predictable motions of the boys, Hermione gave a jolt of surprise when the girl next to her leant over and poked her in the arm, hard, with her quill. Hermione's eyes flickered up, glaring, at the girl who immediately cowered under her gaze and quickly motioned to the window where a tawny-colored owl was hovering, flapping his wings up and down desperately, trying to stay airborne before it fell to the ground due to cramped-up wings. She glanced at Binns who was reading off his notes – per usual – and glanced back: the owl had now attached itself to the tiny ledge below the window and was staring directly at her. She stood up quickly, making the smallest amount of noise possible, and snuck over to the window, yanking it open. The owl hopped in, dropping the letter in its beak by her hand before hopping back out to the window ledge and swooping away towards the Owlery. She shut the window softly behind her as she made her way inconspicuously back to her desk, opening the letter as she walked.

Who would be sending her a letter a letter during class? Dumbledore, possibly, but if he had something urgent enough to have to take her from classes to tell her, he would just waltzed in wearing a colourful robe and escort he rout into the hall. She sunk into her chair and let her eyes scan the page, her eyebrows reaching up to her hairline by the time she was finished. It read:

_Miss Babineaux,_

_I wish to speak to you in private. Please meet me tonight by the lake, alone, at a quarter to nine. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

So he'd finally worked up the guts to ask her to join the Death Eaters. _Good for him!_ Hermione thought with ironic cheer. As the bell screamed the end of class Hermione crumpled the letter and stuffed it into her pocket, grabbed her books and shoved them unceremoniously into her backpack, swinging the bag over her shoulder and hurrying from the room, too preoccupied to notice a pair of mysterious black eyes following her very move with uncharacteristic intensity.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

As Hermione snuck down from her common room she glanced out of the window: the half moon hung high in the air, casting its unearthly glow across the grounds of Hogwarts, creating shifting shadows across everything that entered its silvery light; she could see the stars glimmering through the soft darkness, not obscured by clouds or rain. She turned her attention away and pressed on.

Emerging from the Entrance Hall a few minutes later, Hermione hurried across the grounds the grounds, no one was at the lake yet so she settled herself down on the slightly damp grass, her back resting against a tree her hand in her pocket, grasping her wand.

"Miss Babineaux, thank you for coming." Hermione jumped to her feet at the sound of Lucius' voice. He stood regally, staring down at her with an expression of condescension and amusement at her visible surprise. How had she not noticed him coming up on her? She glanced around warily: there were others, four in all, emerging from the darkness, forming a semicircle around Lucius.

"No need to thank me," she muttered, not taking her eyes of him.

The group stayed in silence for a few moments, Hermione taking this time to study the faces of the others: a boy with dark, sunken eyes and a sickly pale face partially obscured by a mop of lank, tangled brown hair was sneering at her, twirling his wand in his hands. He bore an uncanny resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange; however, there were a few easily recognizable differences: Bellatrix's face had the potential to look pretty – if she ever cared to wipe the malicious, crazed grin off her face and get some serious therapy for her time spent in Azkaban to help restore her human nature – her features being even and proportional, but this boy's long face, beady eyes and crooked, hooked nose could never allow for attractiveness. He was defiantly of no immediate relation to her, but maybe, Hermione decided, they were something like second or third cousins; after all, Pureblood families inter-married at such a high rate that most of their offspring did look quite similar, save the Potters and Malfoys.

The second was . . . pathetic, really, his dark blond hair hanging loosely on his fat face, his short, stout frame nearly quivering with the excitement and fear that sparked in his watery eyes: Peter Pettigrew. Hermione glared at him with all the disappointment and anger she could muster, happy to see that he responded by shrinking away and starting to shake under her gaze.

The woman standing next to Peter looked like the first man Hermione had studied. _It must be Bellatrix,_ Hermione concluded. Her suspicions confirmed, Bellatrix did actually look quite attractive: her face smooth of any lines, her mass of curly hair was tamed into an up-do, her eyes still gleamed with life – not yet glazed over and dimmed by years of servicing evil – and the smile on her lips was only semi-malicious; those years of Azkaban and bending over backwards to fulfill Voldemort's every whim had definitely wasted her away to the deranged, brainwashed, creepy shell of a person she was in the future.

The final man was slightly shorter than the others – minus Pettigrew – standing about 5'5" or 5'6". He had long black hair that hung in shaggy layers around his ruggedly handsome face; he looked a lot like Sirius, in fact, though younger, maybe 3rd or 4th year, and not as built-up.

"Let's do away with pleasantries; I'm going to get right to the point: I'm sure you have heard of the Dark Lord?" He looked expectantly at Hermione, and she responded with a nod. He inclined his head, looking down his nose at her, before continuing: "The Dark Lord is interested in recruiting you."

No shock registered on Hermione's face, having already been aware of the information, which she was grateful for; as if she needed another reason for the Death Eaters gathered to snicker at her. When she didn't give a response, Lucius asked, "Would you like to restore your family's honor and join him?"

Hermione didn't say anything. _How on Earth can I word this tactfully?_ She wondered. If she answered "no" too quickly they would be offended and angered; if _she_ got offended and angered, they would kill her; if she agreed then she would have to go around killing, torturing, driving insane, and otherwise incapacitating people for no apparent reason whatsoever (other than world domination, of course, but that was so bland), and she wasn't interested in that. "May I have some time to think it over?" she questioned calmly. It was obvious that this wasn't the answer they were looking for, and they shared a quick look with their leader before Lucius gave her a nod and the Death Eaters turned around, walking back to the castle.

Once they were out of sight Hermione sunk down to the ground and sobbed, tears falling in hot, glimmering streams down her cheeks. She had already known this confrontation was inevitable, yes, but now the reality hit her. She would have to make a decision to kill or be killed. She wanted Harry and Ron with her – they'd know what to do. She had no one to talk to in this time, no one to confide in and receive help from.

She was meant to be the wise one, she was meant to know what to do, and yet she didn't – not a shred of a clue. It was her mission and hers alone to carry out. To pour out her heart to someone and get help would be breaking the laws of time; she would have to explain everything just to get answers for one thing. But the saddest part of all was that even if there was some way to share her secret, there was no one to tell. She had made no particularly close friends she couldn't tell Dumbledore, because to tell the headmaster would be to share the mysteries of the future and he had expressly forbidden her to do such a thing. She was confused, scared, and alone . . . so very alone. She curled up, wrapping her arms around her legs and letting the last few tears leak out as she buried her face in her knees. As her eyes began to close she was only vaguely aware of a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her and picking her up.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

When Hermione awoke the next day she found herself in a bed with curtains drawn tightly around her. How had she gotten here? She remembered crying and falling asleep after being thoroughly emotionally drained, but there was only darkness after that. . . . Oh, but she did remember someone picking her up. Had the person who found her taken her here? She stretched and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and watching as the covers fell off her and pooled on the floor, rippling down the side of the bed like a cloth waterfall. She was still in her clothes from the night before, she noticed a bit belatedly. _Well at least they respected my privacy,_ she thought optimistically, trying to suppress the fact that a . . . random person had been inside her dormitory for as long as possible. She pulled the curtain back, and stared around in shock. This was most definitely _not_ her room: a few broom sticks were scattered across the floor; a pair of brightly-colored boxers lay in a tangled mess of other dirty clothes in a far corner; and if Hermione looked very closely she could see through the grainy darkness of the early morning the silhouette of a boy sleeping in the bed across the room form hers.

Suddenly, the room was illuminated by a bright light, and Hermione blinked rapidly as the white spots faded from her vision. "Finally, I thought you'd never wake up." She turned her head towards the voice and saw Daniel standing at the entrance to the bathroom, a crooked grin on his face and bare from the torso up with just a towel hanging loosely from his waist. His hair was still wet and fell into his eyes, droplets of water falling on his cheeks and trickled down his neck, decorating his chest with clear, reflective beads. Hermione didn't answer right away, taking time to stare at the contours of his perfectly muscled chest and abs. A cough broke through her reverie and she brought herself back to reality to find him grinning at her slyly. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks under his look.

"Thank you," she murmured, averting her gaze. "So were you the one that found me last night?"

"Yeah, I was out flying when I saw you crying and picked you up. I couldn't get into the girls' dormitory and, since I didn't figure your roommates would thank me if I interrupted their beauty sleep to come get you, I brought you here." He grinned at her again, but there was curiosity hidden beneath the smile.

"Thanks," she said, hopping off her bed. Seeing no point in dragging out their conversation, she told him, "I'm going to change. May I come back up here once I'm done?"

He smiled and nodded, and Hermione hurried from the room and stepped out of his dormitory and made her way down the staircase into the common room. Dashing into her dormitory she burst into the bathroom, waking up her sleeping roommates in the process, and quickly showered. Summoning some clothes with a flick of her wand, she threw them on haphazardly, not really coherent enough to care, and hurried out of the room again.

When she arrived at the door to Daniel's room (she had used her wand to mark it with a fiery cross to distinguish it from the rest) she knocked, a precaution to make sure no one was changing, before she pushed it open and entered. Daniel was bending over his trunk throwing clothes over his shoulder as he discarded them into his laundry pile. Hermione allowed herself to watch him complete the task. He reminded her so much of Harry and Ron: Quidditch-obsessed, messy, and, judging by the amount of unfinished homework scattered in crumpled pages around the bed, not very interested in lessons. Hermione dragged her eyes away from the clothes that, pathetically, were sparking saddening memories to watch Daniel himself; his back was almost as impressive as his front, she noticed after a quick once-over. He straightened up and caught her staring – again – and just like before, she blushed.

"Like what you see?" he asked, winking at her.

"Could be better," she said with a smirk.

"Well, it could be, but you don't know just how better it could get, do you?" he asked with his eyes twinkling mischievously. She smiled and he added, "Are you going to tell me why you were crying last night?"

Her grin quickly morphed into a grimace; she'd hoped he had forgotten that detail. "If I have to," she began, making her explanation very glossed-over, highly vague, and leaving out many important details like you was there and the fact she was expected to join the Death Eaters. In the end, all the information she had given him compiled to little more than a boy and his four friends had asked her to join a club.

_You know what, it was good enough. I don't want to get him involved, _Hermione thought as she saw the post-"explanation" look of grudging belief cross Daniel's face.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Hermione rushed down to her Defense lesson half an hour late. After talking with Daniel she had relaxed in the common room, thinking, and missed all lessons up to Defense which was scheduled just before lunch. She pushed the door open and slid into the spare seat closet to the door.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Babineaux," the teacher said with irritation. "Twenty points from Ravenclaw." Hermione glared at him as he proceeded to totally ignore her presence and continued: "As I was saying, next in our lesson we will be going beyond required OWL magic and be attempting to produce Patronuses. I was just about to give a demonstration before you"—he turned to Hermione –"Miss Babineaux, burst through the door. However, as you missed the introduction to the lesson I am eager to see how you will cope." He gave a vague hand gesture in her direction. "Since you seem to think you know enough to simply miss the first part of class, perhaps you'd like to give the demonstration instead?"

Hermione scowled at him. She thought back to how Harry had cast his first Patronus: he had said that he focused on a happy thought, the best he had. Hermione pushed her chair back and scanned her memories. The best one that came to her was one of Harry and Ron becoming her best friends after saving her from a troll in 1st year. She pushed all other thoughts out of her mind and rose from her chair pointing her wand and yelling "Expecto Patronum!" A silver otter burst from the end of her wand and swam around the room once before disappearing. She smirked at the stunned Defense professor and sat back down.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

_**A/N:**__ Sorry it's a bit late; I was caught up in GCSE choices._

_I don't like this chapter as much as the others, however, the next one will be way better: something exciting to do with Severus/Hermione/Lucius will happen. No, it will not be anything smutty, so you guys can reclaim your minds from the gutter. :D_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! _

_Review, PLEASE :-)_

_With thanks to Maddie_


	6. Choices And Consequences

**Hermione Granger and the Point Of No Return**

**Choices and Consequences**

Word count – 2,862

_"And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make." – "The End" by the Beatles_

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Weeks passed and Hermione still hadn't told Lucius her decision. She had thought it over many times, debating different sides of the argument and picking each idea apart tirelessly, and had finally come to the conclusion that no matter what happened she would be strong and do what Harry and Ron needed – and would expect – her to do.

Hermione was on the way to lunch, late after being held up in class. A boy had accidentally undone the buckle of his _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ book as class ended and it had promptly ripped his other texts to shreds. She had stayed to help contain the wild book and clean up the mess. As she was traveling though the deserted corridors by herself, Hermione passed an empty classroom and suddenly found herself grabbed roughly by the upper arm and swung inside, the door shutting with an audible _click_ behind her. The velocity of the pull led her to stumble, but she managed to catch herself on the side of a desk before she fell. Holding onto a desk for support until she got over the shock of the incident, she turned around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. He stared at her bemusedly and she rolled her eyes before examining the room he'd forced her into: the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. _How ironic_, she mused.

"Have you made your decision yet?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied; he looked at her expectantly, but not impatiently, waiting for her answer. "My answer is: no, I don't want to become a Death Eater."

He stared at her, seeming shocked, for a moment before his face morphed into a mask of simmering hate. He sneered at her, pulling out his wand and pointing is at her. She, in turn, whipped hers out, leaning into a defensive position. They glared at each other a moment before he said, in an icy whisper, "You're making a mistake. I'll give you one last chance: join the Death Eaters!"

"I'd really rather not."

"So be it," he said in an ominous voice as he pointed his wand at her. "Perhaps you just need some persuading? _Stupefy!_" She dodged the hexes he fired at her, lunging beneath desks and throwing books in the way. They got progressively darker, yet she did not fight back until he yelled "SECTUMSEMPRA!" She ducked the spell, not knowing what it was, but, guessing deciding she didn't want to find out first-hand, started to fire back. However, before she'd shot more than a dozen spells the classroom door burst open and Snape came charging through. He skidded to a stop, out of breath, his hair plastered across his face by the sweat dripping down his forehead, his wand was held aloft as though expecting to be attacked at any minute. No one moved, stunned to a frozen silence by the sudden interruption. Hermione's eyes scanned over Lucius and Severus who eyes were locked intently, seeming to have a conversation without words. Reluctantly Lucius shook his head, pocketed his wand, and strode from the room, slamming the door so hard shut behind him that it rattled the frame.

Hermione stared transfixed in mild shock at the door, only being brought back to reality when Severus quietly said, "You should be more careful."

Hermione turned around to face him. She'd heard that sentence more than one in the past few weeks – mostly from Daniel, however – and it was starting to tick her off. Did people think that she was _looking_ to be attacked by crazed Death Eaters? "I didn't do anything though," she retorted a little snappishly.

He smirked at her. "You obviously did. Lucius is usually very good at hiding his feelings. Do get a reaction like that out of him you must've done _something_." His tone implied a question, though his face did not betray his intentions.

Her expression softened a bit, and she gave a small smile. "Well, I suppose I did do _something_. I told him I wouldn't become a Death Eater. I don't want to spend the rest of my life serving a fatally misguided, megalomaniac Dark Lord who tears apart the lives of innocent people for kicks; I could never live with myself if people I once counted as friends grew to fear me because of who I kept company with."

Severus stared at her – almost incredulously, it seemed to Hermione – before suddenly turning on his heel and striding from the room in one fluid movement.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

_Severus Snape is in his dormitory, thinking over what Hermione said about the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort._

Severus Snape glared at the canopy hanging over his bed, his expression seeming to say that he faulted it for somehow causing his perpetual confusion over the Babineaux girl. He was glad that 5th year Slytherins were given their own private chambers. He would hate for a roommate to see the usually unflappable, collected Severus Snape in such a disoriented state.

Severus Snape was not a lot of things that he knew other students claimed he was. Namely: evil. Sure, he was proficient in many hexes and jinxes, and he was up to his shoulders in the Dark Arts, but, he reasoned with himself, one needed to know the Dark Arts if one wanted to find a way to protect himself from them. It was simply "know thine enemy" put into practice. He rolled over and buried his face into his pillow, uncomfortable at the feeling of guilt that was creeping its way into his stomach. If his rationalization was true, then why wasn't he buying it?

That new girl, Hermione, was trouble. He could feel it. She was a liar, among other things that he couldn't quite give a name to. He may not be a skilled Legilimens, but he had a strong sense of intuition; he could tell when someone was lying. It was obvious: he saw her in lessons, the way her eyes sometimes glazed over; and that time by the lake where he had sat with her he knew she had been thinking of home – he didn't know how he knew, but his instincts and been right too many times for him not to trust them now. The weirdest thing, though, was that she seemed to know him; not exactly personally, like a friend would, but know his opinions on matters. He didn't know what she could possibly be hiding, but, whatever it was, he was almost sure it was big – mind boggling, and life-altering.

He also could sense that Hogwarts itself was changing, maybe for the better. He would watch her sitting at the Ravenclaw table at every meal, and every time someone from Slytherin would walk past her she did not, like many others, glare at him and mutter viciously under her breath, instead offering a small smile. She didn't take any nonsense from Lucius Malfoy – a feat in itself – and Severus had seen her outside the library one time talking to the Marauders. She hadn't let them tell her what to do, shooting them down and going on her own way; Severus respected that.

However much he tried, Severus couldn't get what she said to him in the Defense classroom out of his mind, her words running on an endless loop through his mind like a mantra. Joining the Death Eaters would bring his family's honor back, restoring it from the fall it took after his mother had married that disgusting Muggle; it would re-establish the Prince name. But at a price, a hefty one that he was, now, not sure he was willing to pay: he would most certainly lose Lily, and no matter what he told the other Slytherins about "only using the Mudblood for help in lessons," he really did care about her. They'd been fast friends since they were young, and he wasn't sure if he could bear having that connection severed now.

He sighed. Things out of his control were changing. He just wish he knew if it was all for better or worse.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Saturday, November 15th at 7 am saw Hermione and her fellow Quidditch teammates standing on a far end of the Quidditch pitch receiving the normal pre-match pep talk from Daniel.

"I expect you all think as a team: no glory-snatching. Robins, you must get the Snitch early in the game; Gryffindor's Chasers are good this year: they have Potter, Black and McClain – they will never have a shot like this again. McClain leaves next year and they will have to find a new chaser. We can do it though, can't we?!" The resounding yell seemed to echo off the walls of the pitch. The team grabbed their brooms threw them over their shoulders. Together they walked out of the boys changing room in which they had all congregated for the pep talk and up to the pitch, through the tunnel and onto the pitch.

The deafening noise of the audience hit Hermione as she mounted her broom and watched Daniel and the Captain of Gryffindor, Jenna McClain, shake hands before turning around and striding confidently over to their own teams. She readied herself to push off from the ground and soar into the sky, already imagining the thrill of the crisp air rushing past her. The whistle blew and Madame Hooch let the Quaffle, Bludgers and Snitch go – the zoomed into the sky, the snitch disappearing completely in a blink of golden light, and the Quaffle and Bludgers flying high above the goal posts, momentarily becoming black specks against the blue sky before plummeting back towards the earth.

Hermione took off into the sky, leveling herself to her broom and racing for the Quaffle. She saw Daniel and Josh flying next to James, and, deciding to take off after them instead, sharply angled her broom to the right, weaving around a Bludger that the Gryffindor Beater had sent at her with a particularly hard spiral. Hermione overtook James, who had the Quaffle nestled under his arm, and pulled her broom to a jolting stop, turning around and flying directly at him. She saw the look of desperate panic cross his features. He was trapped, and he knew there was no way out. Daniel and Josh flew on the right and left of him, and Hermione flew directly at him. He dropped the Quaffle, quickly speeding away on his broom towards his own goal, and Hermione intercepted it. Tucking it under her arm she flew around the pitch, stopping behind the Gryffindor goal posts and lobbing it towards Josh who threw it into the goal.

"And that's Babineaux of Ravenclaw using a neat little tactic passing the Quaffle to Scott for him to score. 10-0 to Ravenclaw."

Hermione flew just inches above the ground, watching the progression of the Quaffle as it changed hands between Jenna, Sirius and James on Gryffindor. She quickly grasped the concept of the pattern they used to exchange it and shot up, hovering under Sirius. When she saw the Quaffle head towards Sirius again, Hermione raced up then arced right, intercepting it and flying off again.

An hour later the score was 160-80, Ravenclaw. Hermione was sweating, beads of moisture clinging to her robes and trickling down her face. The hour had caused quite a stir: McClain was using every tactic in the book to get Gryffindor to win; Josh had been smashed out of the air by a Bludger, the game being paused momentarily while he was carried of; the Ravenclaw Keeper, John Dawlish, got smacked by a Bludger on the side of his face – he was immediately taken to the hospital wing, and, consequently, Daniel was filling in; two sub Chasers had been sent up for Ravenclaw, but if Hermione was being perfectly honest, they weren't that good . . . actually, they were pretty much crap.

Hermione soared around the pitch trying to intercept the Quaffle from James, but her concentration was lost as a voice echoed out over the pitch. "And the Seekers have seen something . . . yes, it's the Snitch! They're really racing for it now, looks like Robins is in front, and . . . yes he's done it! Ravenclaw wins, 310-80!"

Hermione stopped, catching her breath before gliding down to where the rest of her team was gathered on the ground. She jumped off her broom and sped over to Lucas, smashing him and hugging him with all her might. Soon she became aware of the others flying over and hurtling into them, grinning and screaming.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

The Ravenclaw common room was buzzing with talking and laughter. Hermione observed her fellow Quidditch team members: John was out of the hospital wing, unlike Josh, and was busy flirting with a few girls who were hovering over him and giggling. Kathleen was nowhere to be seen; _probably gone to bed,_ mused Hermione. Lucas was being flirted with by the majority of the Ravenclaw girls, looking happy but awkward. Sturgis was chatting with a couple of boys a few feet away, gesturing wildly with his hands and laughing.

Hermione's eyes roamed the common room, searching out Daniel. _Must be in the hospital,_ she thought, getting up and stretching before walking over to the portrait hole. She smiled at the people who clapped her on the back and tried to ignore the suggestive comments coming from boys who had smuggled one too many celebratory Firewhiskey.

She set off down the corridors, making her way at a brisk pace over to the hospital wing. She came to a stop just outside its doors, compelled for an unknown reason to peak in and not yet make her presence known. Daniel was pacing in front of Josh's bed while Josh sat up, eyeing him intently. She jumped a mile in the air when Josh said mildly, "You should just ask her out."

Daniel snorted. "Yeah, I can imagine that. I barley call her by her first name and I'm pretty sure she fancies that Snape guy – you know, the one in the year below?" He didn't wait for an answer, pressing on: "Besides, what do I say? 'I fancy you; will you go out with me?'"

Josh smirked at him. "Well, that would certainly be elegant, wouldn't it?" Daniel merely glared at him. Josh continued: "You should do it before someone else asks her out; I heard Black and Potter talking about it in detention last week."

"The detention that caused you to miss practice last week?" Hermione saw Daniel stop pacing and grin at Josh. "I'll do it tomorrow after practice. 'Night, mate."

Hermione scurried away from the door before it opened and hid behind the closest suit of armour. She waited till Daniel was around the corner before following him back to the common room.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

_**A/N;**_ _I was wondering if those 38 people who have put me/this story on alert would please review hint, hint, nudge, nudge, say no more?. 'T'would make me very happy. _

_I am SOOOO sorry this chapter took so long, but you know, things happen. I am really sorry about the wait; hopefully the next chapter will be up by Friday._

_Thank you to all my reviewers in the last 2 chapters:_

_Accounts:_

Sionell2538 – _Thank you for your review._

Sc12312 – _Thank you for your review._

GrlWithoutaName – _Because he's in the Order, and don't forget: they're not doing very well, are they? Voldemort's just come back in the time she came from. Thanks for the link, btw._

Obsessed.Otaku.Of.America – _Thank you for your review._

AmeliadeLauro – _Thank you for your review._

Debjunk – _Thank you for your review._

Neoathena – _Thanks, that means a lot. I know loads of people do Hermione-goes-into-the-past stories, but I did really try with this one to make it different not your usual cliché, because it does get a bit boring reading numerous ones with the same plot._

Annalithea – _Thank you for your review._

Angelica Bladez – _Oh there are rumors, I just didn't see the point of writing them because it would be pretty pointless. Thanks though._

Notwritten – _Thank you. I LOVE the name btw. :D_

Schanin – _Your English is fine – way better than mine, and I _am_ English :-)_

Manic-Cheese-Fairy – _Yes, there were . . ._

insanityAllowence – _Thank you for your review._

Anti-Monarchrist – _Thank you for your review._

_No Accounts:_

Farles – _I PLAN on Daniel being a problem. I'm thinking of maybe having Hermione say yes then them breaking up some time next year when Hermione falls in love with Severus. . . . What do you think, because I can't decide?_

ClingonGal – _Thank you for your review._

Erin K – _Yeah, it will. I plan on there being about 30 chapters . . . maybe 10 for each year she's at Hogwarts. 6th year there might be about six chapters because of it being an important part of my plan. Seventh year there will be at least 10, maybe up to about 15 :-)_


	7. Be My Girlfriend?

**Hermione Granger and the Point Of No Return**

**"Be My Girlfriend?"**

Word count – 2,412

_"All my life, there was just me and my dreams." –Ice Princess_

_**A/N:**____Farles (review) – I'm going to answer you question at the top because a lot of people have asked it: Hermione will admit her feelings for Severus first, but she will still be going out with Daniel. Snape/Hermione will start happening around the end of 5th year (next three chapters) and beginning of 6th year. No, Snape is not a Death Eater yet, but he is strongly considering it . . . well, that is to say, he was before Hermione spoke to him. But that doesn't mean he won't necessarily end up being one. . . ._

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Hermione woke up the next day with a sense of impending doom; today Daniel would ask her out. She tilted her head up toward the blank canvas of her four poster bed, closing her eyes taking a deep, calming breath. She'd gotten little sleep last night; she couldn't decide what to do. If she agreed to his proposal she might affect the mission, ruining her chance to turn Snape good; if she declined the offer she would risk upsetting him and Hermione just couldn't do that – he had been too kind. Life was so confusing sometimes. A familiar feeling descended on her: she wished she was home – then she'd have Ginny to help her sort out this matter. In this time she had no one; the girls in her room seemed uninterested in her and Lily was in Gryffindor tower, too far away to talk to if she needed her quickly.

So she had to sort out the mess herself: to say yes or no. Quite a simple solution, really: she liked Daniel, with his shaggy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was quite good looking, not to mention his body was as close to perfect as humanly possible. They got along well when in a conversation; he wasn't as obsessed with Quidditch as a lot of boys she knew and was easy to talk to – conversation was as natural as breathing between them. She didn't love him, but she didn't _not_ feel attracted to him. And yet, it was a simple solution for anyone else. It was an impossible solution for Hermione. She sighed and sat up, the covers falling off abruptly as she did. When had things got complicated?

Hermione stood up and stretched out her muscles, stiff from sleep. She passed the sleeping forms of her roommates and made her way into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind her and locking it. She turned around, walking over to the mirrors that lined the walls over the sink. Even with her new looks she'd barely looked in the mirror during the three months she'd been here. She now looked good without trying, her transfigured appearance made sure of that. Part of her was worried that she wouldn't recognize the girl who stared back at her; it was so drastically different from the face she had been used to seeing her whole life. But today, if Daniel was to ask her out, she had to try to look more than just naturally presentable.

She stared curiously at her reflection: her hair was still a rich brown highlighted with auburn, though it was slightly longer than when she had last looked; her eyes still hazel and her eyebrows exactly the same shape as when Dumbledore had redone her appearance. She couldn't help but wonder why that was. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and stripped, hopping into the shower.

When Hermione emerged from the bathroom almost an hour later the girls in her dorm were up and waiting impatiently for the bathroom. They glared at her and shoved past her, shutting the bathroom door behind them. Hermione glanced at the mirror next to her bed and smile at her appearance: her hair hung loosely past her shoulder, curling slightly at the end; her eyelashes had a thin coat of mascara on them (borrowed from the other girls) and her lips glittered with clear lip gloss. She turned away and dug through her trunk pulling out her clothes for the day (hip-hugging dark-wash jeans and a white tank top), putting them on quickly and throwing her robes over the top, not bothering to do them up. She grabbed her wand and school bag and proceeded to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione sat down at breakfast next to Daniel and Kathleen. She smiled over at Daniel before turning to start a conversation with Kathleen who looked intent on talking with her.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling as Kathleen took in her appearance with a grin and raised brow.

"Trying to impress someone?" Kathleen asked, her eyes flitting to Daniel and back again, before smiling knowingly at her.

Hermione grinned impishly back, "Is it that obvious?"

Kathleen let out a short laugh. "Just to me." She lowered her voice and continued: "He was talking about you before you sat down, actually."

"Oh really?" Hermione ask with a grin. Her eyes wandered to the clock hanging over the doors of the hall, and, noticing the time, she said, "I'd better be going." She stood from her seat, grabbing a roll of the plate, stuffing it into her mouth, and swallowing quickly. She took off out the doors, heading for her first class of the day.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Quidditch practice went well considering how nervous Daniel was and how much Hermione kept missing the Quaffle due to her thoughts (on the subject of Daniel, coincidentally). As she expected, Daniel kept Hermione back afterwards, saying her wanted to talk to her. She watched amusedly as he ran his hands through his hair then twisted them behind his back, rocking on the balls and heels of his feet before nervously running his hand through his hair again.

"I wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend," he said after about five minutes of uncomfortable silence.

She smiled warmly at him. _Poor guy,_ she thought with amusement. _He seems utterly terrified._ "I'd love to."

He stared at her for a moment before jumping the imaginary bridge between them and placing a feather-light kiss on her lips. He jumped back again just a moment later, though, shocked at his own presumptuous daring. They stared at each other with a calculating expression (and mild fear, on Daniel's part) before Hermione grinned wolfishly and pulled him back down again. When they finally came up for air he gave a crooked grin and held out an arm, which she took, letting him escort her back to Hogwarts.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Walking down the corridors later that night, Hermione came to a stop by a window overlooking the lake. She stared across it, gazing at the twinkling lights of Hogsmeade and past that to the hills beyond.

Next week it would be Hogsmeade, she suddenly remembered, and then just two weeks after that it would be the beginning of Christmas break. During break Hermione was going to be faced with the daunting task of staying in the Ravenclaw common room by herself for two whole weeks. Her Quidditch team members were going home to their families, she had recently learned, and so she'd be left all alone. _Alone. _The word echoes in her mind, seeming to take on a new meaning. It would be her first Christmas at Hogwarts without Harry and Ron, and she would be alone. Quite alone – alone and friendless, with no one to talk to and no one to laugh with; no one to share Christmas traditions with and no one to open presents with. It would still be two and a half years until she saw them again.

She redirected her thoughts from the depressing plunge they took. _OWLs soon,_ she thought glumly. She knew her mission had to be the top of her priorities, but OWLs definitely mattered as well. What if she got so caught up in them she forgot Severus?

Hermione snorted in ironic amusement as another thought crossed her mind: she had about six essays due for the next week and she'd barely started them. Then a thought popped into her mind that was both unexpected and true: did it really matter? Sure, schoolwork was important, but her mission was more important, by far. By the time her NEWT year started she hoped she would have sorted out the mission, and just be left to enjoy her last years in 1977 Hogwarts. _Well, either enjoy the last year or be sent back to my own time,_ Hermione added as an afterthought.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Hermione plopped herself down in a chair in the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom; she glared sharply at anyone who tried to come within a meter of her.

The day had been going fine; that is until she left the Transfiguration classroom to go to lunch: she'd run smack into Malfoy – literally.

"Watch where you're going Babineaux," he'd sneered before closing in on her, forcing her to hit the wall.

"Move," Hermione ordered coolly, wrapping her hands tightly around her wand in her pocket.

Lucius smirked meanly at her. "You should be more careful in the future; Snape won't be able to save you forever."

Then he'd simply turned and strolled away as if they had never even exchanged a word.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh as John sat down next to her. How could she have been so stupid? Letting Snape save her that time in the Defense room had almost certainly ruined his position in Slytherin. She only hoped he could stick up for himself; otherwise, they were both royally screwed. She might just have ruined the mission. If Snape couldn't make them believe he was a potential Death Eater, then he could never join, which meant he wouldn't be able to help the Order. If worst came to worst, Hermione thought glumly, she might just have to do it instead of him. The Order would not survive without a spy and she might have already ruined Severus' chance. But if she spied then she definitely could never go back to her own time. _I'll just have to make it work out somehow with Severus, _Hermione thought with determination.

Staring absently around the room she barely noticed as the teacher walked in and instructed them on the subject for the day's lesson. Hastily she pulled out her wand and prepared herself for whatever torture the teacher had prepared today. She really hated that man. The only good thing about him, she mused, was the fact he would be gone by the end of the year. Hermione couldn't deny he was a good teacher, but he was so bloody annoying and self-centered she wanted to slap him. God, he was worse than Lockhart!

"Miss Babineaux, is something wrong?" he asked with a condescending smile.

Hermione glared at him. _Stupid git._ "No, sir, I'm fine."

"Good. Now pay attention to what I'm saying."

Hermione snorted. They were going over the things she'd learnt with Professor Lupin. She wondered vaguely why in this time everything was so backwards. Her 5th year class had been learning 3rd year material all year.

"Are you quite sure there is nothing wrong Miss Babineaux?" the teacher asked with annoyed patronization.

_My God, man, stop picking on me! There are three other students asleep and drooling all over their books in the front! _Hermione mentally screamed. "Of course sir," she replied steadily.

"Then why are you not paying attention?" he asked with a wicked glint in his eye.

_Does he enjoy putting me through the first ring of hell? _"I learned everything you've taught us about two years ago, sir."

"Detention next Friday with Professor Slughorn, 7 pm," he said with a cold smile before turning back to the blackboard.

_I hope you inhale that chalk and suffocate, you git. _

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

That night, Hermione sat on a couch in the common room with Daniel, leaning into the arm he had around her and subjecting him to listen to every little detail about how much she hated the Defense teacher. A good hour later, Hermione stood, stretching, and yawned. She bade him goodnight, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before gathering her possessions and walking up the girls' staircase.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry it took so long, my little minions._

_Don't hate me . . . be happy and REVIEW!_

_**Review my little minions! Mwahaha!!**_

_Reviews:_

Sc12321 –___Yeah, it's like right back at Harry and Ron, isn't it? After everything they used to say about her not liking Quidditch . . ._

Lightning-Alchemist-Rini_ –____That's a good idea. I might use that, actually – thanks! I wasn't going to have the Yule Ball though because it was just held during the Tri-Wizard tournament, in Book Four, but I'll think about it. Not to mention, lots of authors have characters getting together at the Yule ball, and it's become a bit overdone. I'm trying to keep my story unique :-)_

Angelic Bladez_** – **__Yeah, I was thinking the same. I mean, I'm writing for almost three years in the story, so everything can't happen quickly. Snape will start happening by the end of 5th year, maybe beginning of 6th, though._

Notwritten _**– **__I did have a good rest of week. :-) Thanks for the review._

Obsessed.Otaku.of.America – _Yeah, I think he will; but it wont happen until the middle 6th year. . . . Events will lead up to it._

Debjunk_** – **__Yeah, she does, but she doesn't _love_ him._

AmeliadeLauro – _Sorry to disappoint you, but don't worry, I doubt they'll last long: HINT._

Jessiliz_** – **__Someone's going to shoot me for agreeing with you, but I think the same. When he's older it's like "eww gross," but a Time-Turner one isn't bad; at least they're the same age._

HotKatt144_** – **__Thanks._

0HarryPotterfanact0_** –**_ _I'm glad you like it._

GrlWithoutAName_** – **__Well, you've just found out. :-)_

Creative-writing-girl13_** – **__Well, you've just found out, lol._

Sakura-leo_** – **__Yeah, I know; my spelling is terrible, actually! Thanks for the review though._

ReineMauvaise_** –**_ _Yeah, Sirius will cause problems around 7th year once he's got his reputation for being a "ladies man."_

Schanin_** –**__Thank you._

Lisa-McG-200413_** – **__Well, you've just found out about whether they go out or not. I don't think he'll have to save her from _Lucius_, but he might have to save her from others. . . _


	8. Mudblood

**Hermione Granger and the Point Of No Return**

**Mudblood**

Word count – 2,520

_"__You were the one who made things different. You were the one who took me in. You were the one thing I could count on. Above all, you were my friend." –Tom Petty_

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Friday night saw Hermione sitting on the cold stone steps outside Professor Slughorn's office. She jumped up as the door opened and hurried inside, shivering as she realized it was just as cold in here as it was outside; _but then again,_ Hermione thought with a grim smile, _it is the dungeons after all._

"Well Miss Babineaux it seems the other miscreant isn't here yet, so we will just have to wait won't we?" Slughorn said, emerging from behind a door. Hermione stared at him; it was the first time she had ever seen the professor up close. His balding head shone, reflecting the light from the candles like a perfect mirror. He was incredibly small, about half a head shorter than her, but his enormous stomach made up for in width what he lacked in height. His blonde moustache was no longer really blonde, but a yellowed grey/white. His emerald green pajamas were a goof bit too small for him, coming up to his mid-calf on the bottom and buttons straining on top, revealing slivers of stomach.

Just as Hermione finished making these observations the door burst open and Sirius came stumbling through it, propelling forward with incredible force, having to grab Hermione round the neck to steady himself. He let go instantly, though, as if he'd been burned, and Hermione rubbed her neck, glaring at him. He ignored her expression and addressed Slughorn: "Sorry I'm late, I got a bit lost." He grinned at Slughorn, revealing a set of even, white teeth.

"Jolly good. Follow me," replied Slughorn as he exited the room. They followed him through the winding dungeon corridors, coming to stop outside the Potions classroom; he showed them inside and shut the door behind him with an audible click. "You are to reorganize the potions ingredients on the shelves by alphabetical order, and then you are to clean the cauldrons and reorganize the potions in the cupboard by height order." He turned around and started to leave, before suddenly stopping and saying with a mildly malicious smile, "I almost forgot to tell you: you are not to use magic." He then left the room, the resounding sound of the door shutting the finalizing of their sentence.

"Height order?" Hermione questioned Sirius incredulously.

He just shrugged and grinned at her.

"Well, you clean the cauldrons," she said, pointing to the slime-coated, crusting pile of cauldrons, "and I'll do the potions and ingredients."

She turned and walked away, weaving her way through the various desks making her way to the shelves in the back of the room. When she arrived she took one look at them and sighed; there were enough potions and ingredients to start up a full-fledged apothecary. With another resigned sigh she cracked her knuckles and got to work.

About two hours later saw Sirius only about a fifth of the way through the cauldrons and Hermione only half way through the ingredients. Hermione looked at Sirius; he had his wand out and was levitating bits of paper, making them do back flips in the air before burning them with a jet of light he shot out of his wand. She slumped down next to him, leaning against the wall.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

He grinned at her and shot back, "Shouldn't you?"

She smiled tiredly at him. Suddenly, the door burst open and Sirius and Hermione leapt to their feet.

"We were working, I swear!" yelled Sirius. He relaxed visibly as James entered the room.

"I was just wondering what was taking so long." He took a look around the room and let out a long, low whistle. "Shit, all of them?" he asked, jabbing a thumbs toward the cauldrons.

"That's not all," Hermione muttered, disgruntled. She answered his questioning look by saying, "I had to reorganize the ingredients by alphabetical order and the potions by height order."

She stared in happy shock at James as he took out his wand. "Well, as it's obvious you guys can't use magic . . ." He muttered a spell and there was a chinking of glass, a bit of grey light then nothing. Hermione blinked: the cauldrons were clean and she suspected the potions and ingredients were all in order as well.

"Thanks," she said with a grin before walking from the room.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

_December 15__th__: the day before the Slytherin/Ravenclaw Quidditch match._

"Well Miss Babineaux, I suppose you're wondering why you're here?" Professor Dumbledore asked, a serene smile on his face.

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Well, since there are only five other students staying because of the war, so far (none of them Ravenclaw), I have decided to start your training in Occlumency and Legilimency. Every night you will come up here at 7 pm and I will instruct you." He smiled kindly at her.

Hermione gave an affirmative nod and left the Headmaster's study to make her way through the corridors up to the Ravenclaw common room. She entered the room and was shocked to see no one up. She glanced at the clock over the fire: it was only 10 pm; where was everyone? She stared around the room again, looking for the smallest sign of movement – nothing.

She let out a long-suffering sigh and plopped herself onto the sofa shutting her eyes and eventually drifting out of consciousness.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

"GET UP!" Daniel's voice magnified ten fold made Hermione shoot off the sofa and stumble back into the coffee table. "About bloody time," Daniel grumbled. "I've been trying for 10 minuets to wake you up. Now get changed. The match started in 2 hours. I'll meet you in the Great Hall in an hour with the rest of the team! "

Hermione groaned and walked, disorientated, towards the girls' staircase.

Hermione emerged an hour later wide awake and far less than cheerful. She made a violent snarling sound towards some first years who were talking loudly by the entrance to the girls' staircase in the common room. They jumped back and skittered out of the way. Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole and walked towards the great hall, remembering half way there that her broom was still in her room. With a sigh she continued, entering the hall and sitting down next to Daniel who wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. She raised her wand – a gesture which everyone at the Ravenclaw table responded to by ducking – and muttered "Accio broom." Seconds later her broom whipped past the Great Hall doors and came to a stop, hovering above her head. Hermione gave a small smile, slightly happier, and tucked into her kippers.

Hermione was eating in content silence when a snide voice came from behind her: "You should watch your back today, Babineaux. I'd hate to see you get injured." She whirled around: Malfoy.

"Bugger off, Ferret Face," she snarled, glaring at him.

"How rude; it was only a friendly bit of advice." He smirked at her and strode away.

Hermione turned back to her breakfast and stabbed moodily at her eggs, her small bit of good cheer vanishing. She waited for the rest of the team to finish off before grabbing her broom and following them out of the Great Hall, across the grounds, and into the changing room at the Quidditch pitch.

She changed quickly and waited for Daniel's pre-match pep talk with some of her other teammates gathered outside the changi8ng rooms.

"Team, this is it: the last match of the season. Today we play Slytherin; we've never beaten them, but today we will. It's Kathleen's last year, and we want it to be a good one!" The responding yell could be heard echoing across the pitch. "Play well and make Ravenclaw proud."

Together, the team readied their brooms on the pitch. Hermione clasped hands with Daniel and he kissed her on the head before going to shake hands with the Slytherin Team Captain. The Ravenclaws mounted their brooms, kicking off hard and soaring into the sky in unison as Madam Hooch blew the whistle. Hermione watched as Daniel grabbed the Quaffle and raced towards the Slytherin goal posts. Hermione took off after him. Hovering under him, she waited until he dropped the Quaffle, and, catching it, she looked towards the goal and threw it as hard she could toward it. It went straight through, slipping past the Keeper's fingers by millimeters.

The keeper came back with it and threw it towards Regulas **(1)** who caught it and took off. Hermione watched as Kathleen hit a Bludger with all her might towards him. It made a beeline for his right arm, and he dropped it, swerving and flipping backwards, to avoid being hit. Hermione saw Josh dart out and catch it, lobbing it towards Daniel as he flew forward, gaining possession again. He looped in the air to avoid a Bludger then raced for the goal. He zipped past Chasers waiting to intercept the Quaffle and threw it with swift precision to Hermione, who was hovering by the Slytherin goal posts. She caught it deftly and passed it to Daniel who threw it past the Keeper by a hair – 20-0 to Ravenclaw.

She followed the Slytherin Chaser in possession of the Quaffle and watched as he passed (rather clumsily) to Regulas; Hermione easily intercepted it, flying off before either Chaser had a chance to react. Out of the corner of her eyes Hermione saw Lucas being smashed out of the air by a Bludger sent his way by one of the Slytherin Beaters.

"DANIEL!" Hermione yelled, grabbing Daniel's attention. She threw the Quaffle to him and dived deeply, chasing after Lucas. She flew under him, catching him around the waist before he could fall any farther. "Nice of you to drop in," she said with a grin. He smiled toothily back.

". . . and that's Babineaux of Ravenclaw signaling time-out after a daring dive for Lucas Robins, Ravenclaw Seeker, who was hit off his broom by a Bludger. Wait, where did the Quaffle go? Well, I don't believe it! She threw it to Spooner before diving for Robins, and Spooner _scores_! The score is currently 30-0 to Ravenclaw." Mathew Jordan's commentary echoed throughout the stadium. "We'll have a time-out now for five minutes."

Hermione flew to the ground still holding the third year around the waist. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Daniels voice brought Hermione back to reality with a _crash_.

She smiled meekly at him. "Saving your seeker?" she offered helpfully.

He glared at her, his features softening as she hopped off her broom and ran over to him, trying to snuggle into his crossed arms. "What are we going to do with you?" he sighed, trying – but failing – to shoot her another glare. He gave her a peck on the lips before walking over to Lucas to check how he was.

Hermione watched him go, a deep contentment in her heart.

"I wished I had him wrapped around my little finger," she heard Kathleen mutter grumpily next to her.

"Time-out is now over; the players are getting ready to go back into the air. And off they go! Black takes possession of the Quaffle after almost knocking Babineaux out of the air – _foul_! Spooner flies over to Babineaux making sure she's okay before flying off to yell at Hooch. I'm not sure that's one of his more brilliant ideas, but it earns them a penalty, at any rate. Babineaux puts it away, no problem; 40-0 to Ravenclaw. Malfoy, Slytherin Captain, takes the Quaffle. He dodges Spooner, dodges Scott, and attempts to pass Babineaux. She blocks him. Oh, now he's stopping – he's saying something. Wow, Babineaux punches Malfoy in the face – that has got to hurt. I only wish I knew what he did to make her so angry. Babineaux grabs the Quaffle and lobs it to Spooner who misses it, obviously distracted by her violent display a moment ago; it's caught by Black, who scores! 40-10 to Ravenclaw.

"Dawlish has the Quaffle and makes a pass to Spooner who catches; he flies off – ooh! He's hit in the shoulder by a Bludger! Malfoy takes possession, and . . . Malfoy scores!"

Two hours later the score stood at 150-100, Slytherin in the lead. Hermione was getting desperate. The Snitch hadn't been sighted yet and the cold air was eating away at her fingers, making them go numb. She kept loosing her grip of the Quaffle and her broom. Suddenly she saw a glint of gold over by the teacher's area in the stands. She flew off towards Lucas, weaving agilely through the players and Bludgers. Slowing down as she flew past him she whispered, "It's by the teacher area!" before flying off again. She managed to grab the Quaffle from Regulas and shoot it towards the goal, gaining everyone's attention as she lobbed it through.

She turned just in time to see Lucas rolling over on his broom, snatching the Snitch out of the air. She flew over to him and knocked him into the teacher's box with a congratulatory hug. Hermione was joined moments later by the rest of the team. The next few minutes passed in a blur as the team converged on one another, hugging and screaming in joy.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

That evening saw Hermione and her teammates sitting on the sofas in their common room near the fireplace. She was relaxed, her head laying in Daniel's lap as he combed through her hair with his fingers.

"Why did you punch Malfoy?" Daniel suddenly asked, momentarily stopping his soothing strokes.

Hermione looked up at him and frowned before saying, "He said that if he didn't know any better he'd think I was a common Mudblood."

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

Hermione sat down in potions on Monday carefully, not wanting to startle Severus who was reading.

Professor Slughorn entered and they set about making a mild aphrodisiac. Hermione carefully measured out a teaspoon of unicorn dung before adding it to the potion and watching, satisfied, as it turned a bright pink. She grinned at Severus who gave her a small smile back.

"So, you punched Malfoy in the face yesterday. Why did you do that?" Hs voice brought her out of her concentration and made her jump. It was low, not too low, but pleasantly so. It was actually quite nice, she realized, when it wasn't sharpened with its usual sarcastic edge that would come about in twenty years time. _What changed? _she wondered sadly.

"He called me a Mudblood," she responded. She watched in satisfaction as his eyes hardened, a low growl emanating from his chest. "Don't you like that word?" she asked, feigning surprise.

She watched him flush a bit. "No, it's unjust. If we were to cut a Muggle-born's throat we would see their blood is exactly the same as ours. If there were no Muggle-borns wizarding kind would die out; we would all be inbred, causing our children to become squibs. And besides, they are just as good as Purebloods and Half-bloods at magic – look at Lily," he said, smiling slightly in the direction of the redhead who's vibrant pink potion now had the desirable lavender tendrils wafting from it.

**hermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverushermioneseverus**

_**A/N:**_ _I Am SOOO sorry it took so long. This was such a good chapter for me to write. I spent all week not knowing what to write so in the end I just wrote this. The next chapters I already have planned. _

_I've suffered from the same thing as J.K I already know the ending, and all the important parts – the problem is linking them together._

_All those 56 people on story alert, you'd make my day _if_ you reviewed. :-) _

**(1) **Regulas Arcturus Black – Sirius Black's younger brother by one year; he's the favorite son of Orion and Walburga Black, following the family ways by being sorted into Slytherin and later becoming a Death Eater at the age of sixteen. He does, however, change over from the Dark Side by destroying one of Voldemort's locket Horcrux in the cave with the Inferi. He usually played seeker but for this match he's playing chaser

_Reviews:_

Angelic Bladez – _Mwahahaha, you're right; it has only just begun. Hope you liked it._

Farles – _Yeah, I know, it takes time. I'm not sure about in love – maybe love; but, you know – I don't want to say anything. You've made me so paranoid. :P I keep looking over my shoulder thinking someone is reading the notes I've written for the story. . . ._

Lisa-McG-200413_,_ notwritten_, _ReineMauvaise_, _debjunk_,_ Hotkat144, Cookiekirstie, creative-writing-girl13,shrocks, _and _GrlwithouaName – _Thanks for reviewing! Please do so again. :-)_


	9. Crookshanks

_**Title – Hermione Granger and the point of no return **_

_**Chapter title –When Hermione is reunited with Crookshanks**_

_**Word count – 2,677**_

_Dick Gregory I never believed in Santa Claus because I knew no white man would be coming into my neighborhood after dark._

_Ravenhairedmoon – PLEASE do that, I would pay you, if I could. I tried to PM you about it, but I couldn't find your account, I was sooo pissed of. Please let me know if you still want to do it._

Christmas Eve dawned bringing wind and sleet to the grounds of Hogwarts. If Hermione looked carefully through the many windows in the Ravenclaw common room she could see Hagrid bringing in the numerous Christmas trees to the Entrance hall, leaving them to be decorated by the teachers. Hermione clambered down from her spot by the window, her window seat, and exited the portrait hole. She walked down to the entrance hall stopping as she passed a note on the floor she picked it up and read through it

_**Students staying for the Christmas Holidays.**_

_**Teachers are to keep this list with them at all times in case of emergency. **_

_**Hermione Babineaux – 5th year Ravenclaw**_

_**Severus Snape – 5th year Slytherin**_

_**Rabastan Lestrange – 6th year Slytherin**_

_**Amelia Bones – 7th year Hufflepuff (Head girl)**_

_**Kirk Boot – 3rd year Hufflepuff**_

_**Warren Finnegan – 3rd year Hufflepuff**_

_**If lost please return this list to Professor Slughorn**_

Well Hermione thought with a grim smile, at least when she got back she could tell Seamus that his father was a wizard. She grabbed the list and scanned the hall looking for the overly large body of Horace Slughorn. She spotted him some distance away talking to a red haired girl, a few years older than Hermione, who supported a head girl badge. She hurried over to them and waited for them to finish talking.

"Miss Babineaux what a pleasure, was there something you needed?" Horace Slughorn's jovial voice boomed through the entrance hall.

Hermione winced before handing over the slip of parchment, "you dropped this sir,"

"Oh thank you. Now I haven't had a chance to talk to you since that unfortunate detention, I was wondering if you would like to join my club, the slug club, I've heard from various teachers how skilled you are and as such I would love for you to join us. The first meeting is 5th January; you can bring a date if you like?"

"Uhh…"

"Of course, your wondering who else goes? Well James Potter comes, very skilled at transfiguration; I taught his parents they are wonderful people. Lily Evans comes, she's brilliant at potions and charms, does things with her wand in charms that I suspect Dumbledore would have been hard pressed to do, of course they are both in Gryffindor. It's amazing she's a muggleborn," Hermione shot him a glare "no don't get me wrong I'm not prejudiced against them but still… Severus Snape comes, your potions partner, brilliant at potions, I'm pretty sure that boy could take on the whole ministry with his knowledge of dark curses and counter curses.

"The head boy and girl come, Lucius Malfoy, excellent family, very good at politics. Amelia Bones comes, that girl is brilliant at expressing herself, she's fair and I dare say she'll make a good year off Magical Law Enforcement someday. Barnabus Cuffe, he's a 7th year Slytherin, his father owns the daily profit. Dirk Cresswell, he's a 6th year, Gryffindor, muggleborn but he performed the most wonderful bat bogey hex I've ever seen, in his first year, invited him right away. He speaks fluent Gobbledegook, don't know how he learnt it, he'll defiantly go far with skills like his, he's a quiet boy, doesn't like to boast, in fact it was quite by accident I found out.

"Anastaise Zabini comes as well she's a very pretty child, only heir to the Zabini fortune, her whole family have been in Ravenclaw, very shocked when she became a Slytherin, but she's very cunning that girl, could get away with murder... Mary MacDonald comes as well; her father heads a dragon reserve in Romania, she's a few years below you she's in Gryffindor.

"Kirley McCormack he's in Hufflepuff, his mother is the famous Catronia McCormack, very skilled quiditch player. Gwenog Jones comes; well she comes when she can find time of from flying around the pitch on a broom. Exceptional student, O's in all of her OWL's, she'd be a wonderful minister for magic, however she favours quiditch. She's a Hufflepuff, don't know why, I expect it's her loyalties to her friends…" as Slughorn went on to explain everyone else, Hermione decided she really disliked him, obsessed with fame, selfish, immature and above all stupid.

"Of course you'll be coming? Lovely. It's the 5th of January as you know, everyone meets in my study at about 7, it's a Saturday by the way, have a nice Christmas!" he gave her a jovial smile before walking away to rejoin Amelia Bones, who was attempting to remove the tinsel that was trying to strangle a small looking 3rd year, courtesy of peeves.

_**HermioneGranger&SeverusSnape**_

Christmas morning arrived, the sun flitting in through the small opening in the curtain woke Hermione up with a groan. She rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a sickening crack. Jumping up Hermione surveyed the room, it looked so nice when only she was in it, no make up littering everywhere, no books thrown abut the room. It was just nice and neat. A small pile of presents caught her eye. She crawled over to them, grabbing her wand of the bed side table as she went. Sitting next to them she lifted the top one of.

_To Hermione_

_This is a photo of the quiditch team; you know the one taken after the game? Good. Underneath it is a plaque that changes whenever a new events occurs, like a death. At the moment it has birth dates on it, however if we ever get married it will change and our new name will go in the brackets for example Hermione Babineaux (Spooner). If one of us dies, ever, it will add our death date to. _

_The frame is unbreakable, and the image will never fade and will keep moving. _

_Merry Christmas _

_Lots of love Kathleen, Josh, Sturgis, John and Lucas_

Hermione looked at the photo, it showed the team, she was sitting on Daniels lap, his arms casually around her waist every now and then kissing her on the cheek. Kathleen was next to them every now and then waving a hand over her head as though trying to get rid of a fly, where as in fact it was just Josh who kept ruffling up her hair. Josh was standing behind them one arm casually thrown over the 4th year next to him, every now and then ruffling Lucas's hair or Kathleen's. Sturgis was sitting on the arm of the sofa on the other side of Kathleen leaning into her laughing and then winking at the camera. John was sitting on the other side of Daniel a quiditch banner slung round her shoulders his arms every now and then punching themselves into the air.

She smiled, least she knew she'd never forget them. She sighed her mood waning, what happened to them? She new John and Sturgis were still O.K and alive, she was pretty sure Lucas had a daughter a few years younger than her. But Daniel, Josh, Kathleen? What happened?

She dropped the photo on the bed and moved on to the next present.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Merry Christmas. _

_This is a emerald necklace, when the emerald set in the diamonds glows mint green then you know that no one means you any harm, however if the emerald turns shocking green (bright) green then someone means you harm. _

_Love Daniel_

Hermione grinned, that was so thoughtful of him, she opened the case which contained the necklace and gasped, words couldn't' describe it. The necklace was a tight one, like a chocker, diamonds went the whole way round, they were microscopic in size about a hundred for every mili-meter and at the front two larger diamonds then set in the middle of the two diamonds joining them together was a mint green emerald. In short it was beautiful.

She put it on and put the note on the bed next to the photo before turning to the next present.

_Miss Babineaux,_

_In response to our occlumency lessons, I have decided in a help to clear your mind to present you with a pensive. Each night put the memories that are trouberling you into it and you will forget about them to you wake up, therefore enaberling you to sleep; however in the morning don't forget to put them back._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S It has come to my attention that you won't be getting many gifts this year, however my older self took the way and decided to send you some gifts that your friends ( I believe they are called Ronal, Harry and Ginny) had got you for Christmas this year. I don't know how I did it, however they are in my study, feel free to come down anytime today to claim them. However this does mean that you won't be getting their presents when you get back. Also I also have a kitten here, please come to talk to me about him. _

_Now another note, as time has frozen you won't be able to send any presents that you want to send to you friends through I'm sorry, though I hope you enjoy the presents I managed to sneak through. _

_P.P.S I enjoy Acid Pops_

Hermione opened the paper and stared at the dish shaped thing inside. Runes in an ancient language littered the side all moving around creating an eerie effect. The pensive was giving of a strange pearl light glow. She grinned as she re read the final bit of the letter, more presents, of couse it meant she wouldn't have many in the future, but if truth be told she did feel this years hall was a bit slim. She set then pensive on her bed and turned back to her final present.

_To Hermione,_

_Have fun!_

_The Maruaders_

Hermione read through the message a few times, have fun? She opened the package and laughed. A crystal ball with an image of a Grim sat inside. The Grim looked up at her and winked before going back to scratching itself.

_**HermioneGranger&SeverusSnape**_

About 1hour later Hermione made her way to Dumbledore's study. She muttered the password "Acid Pops" and entered.

"Miss Babineaux, I assume you are here about you presents?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly behind his glasses.

Hermione smiled back "yes sir."

"Jolly good," Dumbledore stood up from behind his desk and made his way to the back of the study where a small bag sat. He reached inside and pulled out a badly wrapped package with a long letter scrawled across it. He set it on the floor next. He reached inside and pulled out a slightly bigger package even more badly wrapped and a long letter attached to it. He pulled out a small package the final time and put them all on the floor. "I believe the first one I pulled out is from Mr Ronald Weasley, the second from Mr Harry Potter and the third from Miss Ginerva Weasley, I'll let you open them later. Now the other matter, quite by accident last night I was walking through Hogsmead when I stumbled across a kitten, with some Kanezle blood in him. He need's a good home and as, if I'm correct, you don't get along with your roommates very well, I was wondering if you would like to take him in?"

Dumbledore reached inside the bag again and pulled out a cage, quite a big one and handed it to Hermione, apprehensively she peered in. A big orange ball sat inside. Carefully she prodded it with her finger and it jumped up, making her jump back in shock. Crookshanks. Of course it wasn't the Crookshanks she knew but a baby one, a slightly squashed face was on the kitten as though it had run head long into a wall, his fur was still a bright orange but bushier, baby fur, making him look slightly fat.

She snapped out of her shock to find Dumbledore staring at her "I'll take him, thank you sir!"

"Good, now, if you don't mind Miss Babineaux, I have a staff meeting in a few minuets and I really must start to hide my Lemon Bombs, Horace is getting quite attached to them."

Hermione nodded to him and gathered her presents into a pile setting Harry's at the bottom. She pulled out her wand and magicked the cage open and picked up crookshanks setting him on the floor. "Bye Professor."

Hermione left the study via the door and started the trek down the spiral staircase, every now and then stopping and adjusting the packages making sure they didn't fall of. She glanced down by her feet; Crookshanks was dancing about wagging his rather short tail, not paying attention to where he was going. Hermione climbed past the gargoyle and set of down the corridors.

Sitting cross-legged in the common room she observed crookshanks by the fire trying to climb into it but having to jump back burning his whiskers.

A thought crossed her mind while she looked at Crookshanks, when she brought him the women said that he'd been in there for years; no one wanted him after his last owners died. AT least she new he would end up back with her eventually.

She looked at the packages next to her and started with Ginny's reading through the letter first.

_Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas, Dumbledore said you would be away on Christmas day so you wouldn't be able to receive you present, so I've got it early for you. This is a skiving snack box my brother invented during the summer; there are ten of each different sweets. _

_Lots of Love Ginny_

Hermione put the box of sweets next to Crookshanks and opened the next letter

_Dear Hermione, _

_Merry Christmas, just going to say the same things as Ginny so, I hope you have a good excuse for not joining us at The Burrow! Wait till mum finds out she'll hate you. _

_I've got you a Gaelic copy of Hogwarts A History. Fred and George brought it for me, as I didn't have the money, and I'm paying them back._

_You better enjoy it!_

_From Ronald_

_P.S There making me be a tester for any new products_

Hermione put the copy by the sweets and turned to Harry's larger present.

'_Mione_

_Dumbledore wouldn't tell me why you would miss Christmas. So bearing that in mind I have tried to make my present as practical as possible. I've included a photo of us, you, Ron and me. There are a few defence books, proper defence books, not the garbage Umbridge has set us. A foe glass, you know what that is, I explained it to you last year after the encounter with fake Moody. I have also given you a sneekoscope, it'll light up when someone untrustworthy is around. _

_Come back soon, enjoy your Christmas,_

_Love Harry_

_**A/N – I know this chapter may seem a little pointless, but the Slughorn thing was rather important and as for the necklace, those romantics out there will know what I have on my mind. I added her extra presents because I felt sorry or her only having 3. To those of you who are confused. Dumbledore from the future sent them through with Hermione. Yes, no time will pass still in the future.**_

_**And the Crookshanks thing, well did you ever wonder how Crookshanks recognized Peter as a animagus :)**_

_**Aren't I just brilliant coughs**_

_**Review please, **_

_**Toodles**_

_**GrlWithoutAName, LM1991, smileymrd, **_LuckyDuck317, Lisa-McG-200413, RandomObsessivePsychoFangir..., sc12321, Hotkat144, notwritten, Angelic Bladez, debjunk, ReineMauvaise, toreador - thanks

Farles – Don't worry I've always been paranoid.


	10. Drunking Dilemmas

_**Title – Hermione Granger and the point of no return **_

_**Chapter title –When Hermione Gets Drunk/ Why Crookshanks hates Peter**_

_**Word count – 2,584**_

I am not a vegetarian because I love animals; I am a vegetarian because I hate plants. - A. Whitney Brown

Christmas dinner was an awkward affair at Hogwarts, mainly due to the fact Hermione was positioned in between Severus, who was being exceptionally surly, and an over excited Hufflepuff 3rd year she found out was called Kirk. Severus barely said a word during the whole thing; he moodily prodded his turkey before blanking her and going into a conversation with the boy on his other side. Kirk was another problem he was so excited about Christmas dinner he was barely able to stay in his seat, he kept bouncing up and down and knocking arms with Hermione making her spill her food all over her lap. The dinner was just the same as it was twenty years in the future, the food was excellent and the crackers were noisy.

After dinner Hermione left the teachers and students to go back up to her lonely house common room. She cast a quick look around the silent room before moving up to her dormitory. Once inside she grabbed her presents and start arranging them around her our poster bed. Crookshanks hopped onto her bedside table when she rested her wand and curled up and went to sleep. She grabbed her pyjamas and slipped into bed closing her eyes tightly and dropping of into a fitful sleep.

Next morning saw Hermione wandering around the lake Crookshanks trotting next to her. Wrapped up in her warm clothes, Hermione barely felt the bitter wind whipping about her face. No slow lay on the ground making it easy for her to wend her way through the trees lining the edge of the forest, stopping every now and then to check Crookshanks was still with her.

After about an hour of her wandering the grounds she turned her back on the forest and headed into the castle. Lunch was an enjoyable affair that day, Hermione found herself seated between Amelia Bones and Rabastan Lestrange. Well, not enjoyable more along the lines of enlightening. After a matter of minuets it became clear to Hermione that Amelia and Rabastan did not agree on certain matters. Hermione couldn't help but feel un-important as they bickered over her head sending death glares at each other. She glanced across the table and blushed as Severus met her gaze and smirked at her.

Once pudding arrived Hermione had finally had enough of Amelia's and Rabastan's bickering, excusing herself she left the table carefully followed by Severus, not that she noticed him till he came and sat next to her on the stone steps facing the grounds.

"They do that often," he said, surprising her.

"Do what?"

"Argue. Usually about pointless things, he picks fights with her for the sake of it, always hoping to get her attention, it's quite sad really," Snape smirked, still not looking at her his gaze directed at the lake.

"So he fancies her?" Hermione felt herself blush and he whipped his head round his eyes boring into hers.

"Oh no, not fancy, more along the lines of, lust's. He's rather like Lucius Malfoy in that respect, only less wealthy and a bit uglier. She's the only girl, apart from the 'mudbloods' and you who wouldn't jump into bed with him at a given opportunity."

"He's not my type," muttered Hermione.

"Oh? And what is your type?"

Hermione blushed scarlet as she thought about it, "well, smart, able to hold a decent conversation. Not be obsessed with quiditch, it can be a bit boring. I like a bit of sarcasm to," she added as a afterthought.

"That explains your choice in Spooner," Severus gave her one final smirk before disappearing back inside.

Hermione stared after him. They'd just had a decent conversation. Sort of. At this rate she could end up going home by Christmas, next year. She smiled happily at the thought and stood up stretching and walked back inside.

_**HermioneGranger&&SeverusSnape**_

2nd January saw Hermione sprawled out on her favourite sofa in the common room, Crookshanks snoring on her legs, as she waited for the train to arrive. She closed her eyes for a minuet. The next thing she knew she was being awoken by the sound of a hundred students entering the common room. She sat up groggily on the sofa Crookshanks falling onto the ground, where he sprung back to his feet hissing vehemently. Hermione grabbed him as he started to slink away and deposited him on her lap, gently stoking his back letting him purr loudly.

"'Mione!" Hermione looked up and saw the quiditch team hurrying towards her Kathleen in the lead.

She smiled at them as they all fell onto the sofas next to her. Last in the line was Daniel, he grinned at her and sat down next to her. Crookshanks jumped of Hermione and snuck away as Hermione leant into Daniel's chest as he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Don't get to comfortable, we've got practice soon," she could practically here the grin in the sentence.

Hermione nodded wearily and closed her eyes again.

"Wake up," Daniel's voice broke through her dreams Hermione stretched and opened her eyes, morning. The sunlight came through the windows onto his and her face. She grinned, so they'd missed practice. She looked up at him, his hair was tousled as though he'd run his hands through it numerous times during the night. His shirt collar was undone giving her a perfect view of his toned muscular body. His voice brought her back to earth "Breakfast starts in half an hour, meet you back here before then?"

She nodded and stood up, him following suit. They made their way towards their separate staircases and parted. Hermione rushed into the bedroom, grabbed her clothes for the day and dashed towards the bathroom pushing aside a girl who was walking towards it and slammed the door shut.

Almost half an hour later Hermione emerged. She grabbed her bag and wand and hurried into the common room, slipping down the last few steps and smashing into Daniel's arms sending them both toppling to the floor, Hermione on top. Hermione raised a hand to her head and opened her eyes that she had closed when she fell, she gasped as she saw Daniel grinning up at her.

"Nice of you to drop in," he said.

"Sorry," she climbed of and stuck out her hand, he ignored it. Probably worried I'd be pulled down again, mused Hermione.

He took her still stuck out hand and laced his fingers through hers and together the exited the common room.

Lunch arrived and Hermione found herself running through the halls of Hogwarts towards the great hall, trying desperately not to miss the food. She skidded to a stop outside and walked calmly through the doors. She hurried down the isle between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables and sat down next to Kathleen.

"You've only got about 5mins left to eat, you know," she said.

Hermione nodded and hurriedly busied herself with the food.

Once the bell rang she grabbed her bag and stood up. History of Magic was next, and even though Binns wouldn't notice Hermione knew not to be late. She started the long journey up the marble staircase and hurried into a seat just as Binns drifted through the black board. Seconds later the door burst open and Sirius, James and Remus came clattering through. Binns barley noticed as they stared round and walked towards 3 open seats. Hermione stifled a groan as Sirius slid into the seat next to her, James on his other side and Remus behind him sitting next to Peter.

Great. Now she would never get any work done. She glanced sideways towards Lily and saw her shake her head a fraction of an inch before going back to writing up what Binns was saying.

"So Babineaux, word is your going out with Spooner," Sirius's drawl brought Hermione's head zooming back round to glare at him.

"So?"

"It's a shame, you know, of all the people you could have chosen you choose him," Sirius snaked an arm around the back on her chair and squeezed her to him.

"Sirius Black get of me this instant!"

"I've never known anyone so self satisfied in my whole life!" muttered Hermione as she left the classroom. She whipped her head around as she heard a chuckling, no one was there. She shrugged and carried on to Defence, sliding into a seat with seconds to spare.

_**HermioneGranger&&SeverusSnape**_

Hermione climbed down the spiral staircase her hair braided up forming a not at the bottom of her neck. The end of her dress in her hand, to prevent it trailing on the floor, she arrived at the bottom and walked over to where Daniel was waiting mouth open.

"You look uhh, nice," he offered.

Hermione smiled at him, "let's get this over with."

She held her arm out to him and was happy when he took it and proceeded to lead her from the common room. Together they made their way down into the dungeons arriving outside the professor's door they knocked and entered.

"Miss Babineaux you decided to come, wonderful, and you've brought Daniel along with you. Just marvellous," Slughorn's voice rang through the room.

Hermione smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world sir," chuckles escaped from Daniel's mouth; obviously he was the only person who heard the sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Wonderful, now, there's only a two seats next, between Lily and James, so, if you will?"

Hermione and Daniel walked over to where Slughorn motioned them to sit, Daniel taking the seat next to Lily, Hermione taking the seat next to James.

"Now, Mr Malfoy, what were you saying…" Slughorn pressed on, obviously trying to make a good impression.

"Well, my father you know him, he said he could get me a job at the ministry, however I'm not sure, I'd rather do something worth…" the rest of his sentence was lost as several things happened at once. Hermione let out a loud snort, Lily coughed loudly and obviously and a house elf came in with food.

As the elf was serving drink Slughorn pressed on questioning everyone. Hermione grabbed a glass of Firewhiskey of the plate it held and sloshed it round before taking a huge gulp, swallowing it all before grabbing another. This was going to be a long night.

Hours later Hermione emerged being supported by Daniel giggling profusely. Hermione was right in her opinion that it would be a long night; it was way past midnight by the time they got back to the common room. After finishing with the questioning Slughorn had gotten it into his head to try and talk Hermione into joining the ministry, only stopping his waffling when Professor McGonagall came in and said that the students should be in bed.

Hermione let go of Daniel and tried to walk up her staircase getting about 5 steps up before falling back down onto Daniel.

He grinned cheekily at her "maybe you should sleep in my room," he heaved her into his arms and took her up the boys staircase to bed.

When Hermione woke up the next morning she woke to searing head ache. Groaning she tried to sit up, sitting up she gingerly opened the four poster curtains and moved her feet out of the covers, only then did she realise she was still wearing her clothes from the previous night. She stood up tentatively and took a step forwards not noticing the person on the floor and fell flat on her face her head hitting the floor with a dull thunk.

Needless to say the thunk woke up the boys in the dormitory they all leaped from the beds, some tripping over there covers, wands drawn. Daniel muttered "get of" and Hermione obliged muttering a quick "sorry".

She steadied herself and sat on the edge of his bed waiting for him to sit up and the other boys to get up and leave, when the last boy left throwing a wink over his shoulder to them she asked "what happened last night?"

"Well I don't remember much only Malfoy pissed you off royally and your two firewhiskeys soon turned into about ten. I tried to get you up the girl's staircase but you fell back down again, so I brought you up here, I didn't think you'd want to sleep on the couch or floor."

Hermione blushed beetroot "thanks."

_**HermioneGranger&&SeverusSnape**_

Hermione sat down at breakfast next to Lucas. He grinned merrily at her "hang over?"

"That obvious?" she replied irritably, the noise in the great hall was getting to her; it felt like her brain was on fire.

"Quite, you should go to Madame Pomfrey she might ask questions though."

"Thanks," Hermione rested her head on the table and watched as he tucked into his food again.

Later that day when her headache was causing her to reach breaking point she went to Pomfrey who did ask questions as it turned out. She cobbled together some believable answers that didn't involve Slughorn because to be honest he wasn't worth the trouble and it was her fault to get her drunk.

Walking back to her common room to get some light reading on the way she stopped as she heard a hissing noise. Turning the corner she broke into a faster walk. Reaching the end of the corridor she turned left and walked straight into the back of Remus.

"Sorry," she muttered.

He appeared not to hear her she looked over his shoulder and something caught her eye carefully she moved around him and was met by a comical sight. Crookshanks was there hissing and spitting in the direction of Peter as he back Peter up to the wall. Leaning on the wall at the other end of the corridor was Sirius and James; Sirius met her gaze and gave her a wink. Ignoring him and the faint blush creeping up her neck she dashed over to Crookshanks and gathered him of the ground.

"Sorry," she said she picked him up and kept him in her arms she began to turn round but was stopped by Peter's voice.

"About time, stupid cat almost ate me."

She whirled back round drawing her wand "excuse me?"

He shuffled back uncomfortably.

"Good." She glared at him stuffed her wand back into her robes and walked towards Sirius and James, making them move over to let her through, and carried on her way to the common room.

_**Oh yes :)**_

_**That was the end of the chapter.**_

_**Review please.**_

_**Now important note, I really need a betta, if anyone wants to do it please let me know. Someone offered and I said I'd like them to do it, but they haven't got back to me and it's really urgent.**_

_**Don't forget Review.**_

_**Have a good week,**_

_**With thanks to:**_

RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, GregoryHouseAddict, ReineMauvaise, debjunk, GrlWithoutAName, Hotkat144, notwritten, Mirlanthiriel, Angelic Bladez, kymie29 – Thanks for the reviews

Schanin – I highly doubt I'm a genius

Farles – ye I do use Microsoft word, and I use spell check, it just all goes wrong, I don't think it likes me very much. But apparently word 2007 is better and I'm getting it uploaded later today so, hopefully it'll sort it out.


	11. Yelling At Severus

_**Title – Hermione Granger and the point of no return **_

_**Chapter title –When **__**Severus Gets Yelled At**_

_**Word count – 2,525**_

_**It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone and a day to love someone but it takes a lifetime to forget someone.**__**- Anon**_

Sitting next to Kathleen in the changing rooms before quiditch Hermione was grumbling about Peter.

"I've never hated anyone, but sure as hell I HATE him. Who does he think he is, saying crookshanks almost ate him. I mean look at crookshanks, he's tiny, he couldn't hurt a fly."

Kathleen just nodded her head sympathetically before swinging her broom of the shelf, standing up and following the boys who had already left to the pitch to do a lap. Hermione ignored her parting and grabbed her own broom, gave Crookshanks a quite pat on the head and told him to stay and guard her things before following her friend out of the door.

The cold air hit Hermione's face like a breath of fresh air. Soaring round the pitch quaffle in her hand she was momentarily distracted by a glint of gold in the stands. Flying closer to have a look she almost fell of her broom as she flew past Remus, Sirius, James and Peter, glaring at the latter she zoomed of gathering speed before lobbing the quafle with all her strength towards the goal and watched in satisfaction as it soared through.

Once practice was over Hermione left the pitch alone. Walking out toward Hogwarts she heard her name being called, she whirled round and sighed exasperatedly as The Marauders ran up to her.

"Yes?" she asked coolly.

They all shifted on the spot and refused to meet her gaze.

"I thought so, now if you excuse me I have to go to bed, some of us have class tomorrow," she turned around and continued on her way to the school.

Hermione woke up the next morning and a sense of relaxation passed over her. Tuesday. No defence today. No Classes with the marauders. Pure bliss.

Hermione hopped into the shower, coming out she carefully selected her clothes for the day before putting them on, grabbing her wand and bag and walking down to breakfast.

Stuffing a muffin into her mouth whole before sitting down Hermione immediately scanned the great hall. Snape was sitting at his table, carefully edging away from Lucius who seemed to be trying to persuade him into something, Hermione's face darkened a shade. On the Hufflepuff table, Lily was sitting talking to the head girl, they appeared to be conversing happily enough. At the Gryffindor table James was staring over at Lily and wistfully expression across his face, Hermione suppressed a snort. Remus was reading a book and seemed not to be paying attention to what Peter was saying to him. His face appeared warn and tired, full moon tonight Hermione reminded herself. And Sirius was glancing around the room every now and then tossing a wink in the direction of a random girl, he caught her eye and smiled warmly at her, Hermione glared back and sent him a dark look clearly saying "go away," he appeared to take the hint and engaged into a conversation with Remus.

Charms, saw Hermione sitting by herself at the far corner of the room next to the window that overlooked the forest and the hills beyond. Slowly the Hufflepuff's flitted in and arranged themselves around her carefully keeping their distance as her expression warned them to. As there were an odd number of people in the class, Hermione found herself once again partner less, but she didn't care, it was easier to get more work done this way.

"Warding spells are exceptionally complex magic, they will definitely come up in your OWL's and certainly in your NEWT's if any of you choose to keep them. In NEWT classes you learn how to break wards and how to cast wards as strong as the Hogwarts ones. Today however we will be doing minor wards, I want each of you to take a small scale of the castle and place as many wards around it as you feel able to do without exerting yourself. I want only 6 different wards though so make them all fairly strong. As the castle is a small model you won't be required to cast the wards we use on bigger buildings such as Saint Mungo's and Hogwarts, however you will need to cast some like that. Begin."

Hermione walked up to the front and collected a model before sitting back down again and taking out her wand. She glanced at her Charms book and whizzed through the pages looking for decent and complicated warding charms. When the bell rang professor Flitwick came around quickly and tried to penetrate her wards with little stick figures he conjured up, rather like the miniature Krum Ron got at the Quiditch World Cup. When he was unable to do so he awarded her 50 points for exceptional charms work.

The rest of the day came and went rather quickly after that. As Hermione threw herself into a sofa in the common room she sighed happily as Crookshanks came over and jumped up. Petting him she glanced out the window, snow was still settling on the ground. Hermione looked sideways startled as a weight sat down next to her on the sofa. Crookshanks jumped up distressed and ran away to hide under a bookshelf. Daniel sat down next to her and buried his face into her shoulder, she patted him startled.

"What's wrong?"

"Rita Skeeter. You know that 7th year Hufflepuff?"

Hermione grimaced at the memory of the Triwizard Tournament. Yes she new Rita Skeeter. Who didn't in her world?"

"Yes, I've heard of her," her lip curled at the end of her sentence.

"She just chased me all the way from Herbology proclaiming her love to me. Save me?"

Hermione stifled a laugh. Poor Daniel.

When Daniel finally looked up at her he saw laughter written across her face.

"It's not funny!" he insisted, "She's been after me since 3rd year when I saved her from one of Hagrids pets. Even though she's a year above me, she thinks we have a connection!"

"I'm sure you don't."

Daniel threw his head into her chest and moaned quietly. Hermione smiled, she knew what it was like when Rita Skeeter was out to get you. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the reason why she hated her, Hermione Granger, in the future, because she reminded her of Hermione Babineaux. The girl who dated the boy she loved. But then Hermione reasoned, when she left Rita would have a way to get Daniel, what happened? A sense of dread overtook her, what happened? When she got back, she decided, she would find out.

Later that evening, once Daniel had forgiven her, saw Hermione and Daniel sitting on the same sofa playing tonsil hockey. Much to the annoyance of the general population of the room. Hermione sighed happily into Daniel's mouth and came up for air resting her head against his forehead.

_**HermioneGranger&&SeverusSnape**_

The rest of January and February passed with nothing exciting happening, unless you include James getting slapped by Lily for "being an arrogant prick." Hermione really couldn't see how they were going to end up together.

The evening of March 6th came and brought a sense of peace over the castle. Hermione sat outside under her favourite tree by the lake staring up into the sky and the full moon, her mind wandering back to the morning.

_Flashback_

_Hermione walked into the great hall and sat down grabbing a muffin as usual. She'd been sitting there several minutes when the James and Sirius came running into the hall with Peter trailing behind them screaming "WE DID IT!" Hermione's head jerked up as she watched them all smash into Mooney and tackle him to the floor laughing and crying. _

_Leaving no doubt in her mind that they'd done it._

_They'd become animagies_

_End Flashback_

She sighed contentedly; everything was still happening nothing had been changed. She stood up and stretched before turning away from the lake and heading back inside noticing with a small smile and black shaggy dog watching her from behind the willow.

As March drew on and April and May passed Hermione found she spent more and more time in the library and in the common room. Revising. Her OWL's were coming up. While she was sure she would easily pass Arithmancy, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defence, History of Magic, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures, she was rather worried about Divination. She didn't care about Divination but it would look poor on her report if she failed it. A bonus however was that because of her revising she was able to spend more time with both Severus and Lily revising helping them out in weak subjects and getting their help in her weak ones, meaning that by the end of May they were firm friends.

Her temper was becoming increasingly frayed and irritable. Causing her to snap and people and loose her temper. The worse case was when the marauders were sitting in the library some desks away and talking loudly. She spent almost an hour calming her temper before going over and asking them to move, she was somewhat rude about it and they were rude back, causing her to whip out her wand and fire of a nasty stinging hex towards Peter who said a rather rude comment. Meaning a detention and the fact that none of the marauders would talk to her. Not that it was much of a loss Lily said when she went to complain to Lily later at the Gryffindor table.

The final problem was because she had only 'joined' this year she didn't have all her notes from before so she was having to borrow Daniel's. So not only did she know all his school notes back to front she knew hers from this year as well as hers from the future where the work was much more complicated.

As Hermione entered the great hall for her first exam she was shocked to find the house tables had gone to be replaced by a hundred smaller tables, each with a name and a paper, facing down, on them. Wending her way with Lily towards the place where the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables were she wondered down the aisle trying to find hers. She paused as she passed hers. She glanced around at the names closest to hers. Lily was several seats back and across to her left with a happy looking James sitting behind her. Next to Hermione was Sirius, behind her was one of the girls in her dorm and in front of her was John. He turned round and started a conversation with her about quiditch while they waited.

Once Professor Slughorn was seated John turned round not before whishing her good luck which she returned and waited for the exam to begin. Once the exam start Hermione whipped her quill into her hand a turned over the paper.

_Name the potion that allows the drinker to change into another person_

_Why can't this potion be used on animals?_

_What does the potion do? (In extreme detail if possible)_

So the exam carried on. Once she was finished Hermione reread through and corrected some rather foolish mistakes before turning it upside down, resting her head in her hands, and dropping off to sleep.

_**HermioneGranger&&SeverusSnape**_

Hermione walked out of her final exam and hurried over to where Lily stood; together they walked across the grounds out towards Hermione's tree and sat down. They chatted for a while before a noise made Lily stand up and draw her wand. Hermione followed her and watched in horror as James and Sirius tormented Snape, with Peter egging them on. She watched as Snape called Lily a Mudblood and Lily said something before turning around and walking off to the castle.

"Sirius, James!" she called out to them making them stop.

They paused as she ran over to stop them tormenting Snape, who had a horrified look on his face at what he had just done.

"Stop," she said.

The glanced at her for a moment before laughing and carrying on. Hermione whipped out her wand and cast a shield charm making the spells they were using on Severus stop therefore letting him get his wand and get to his feet.

"I said stop," she glared at them.

"Mind your own business Babineaux, he deserves it."

Hermione gazed in disgust at Sirius. She walked slowly over to him and poked him in the chest with her wand. "Say that again," she poked him extra hard and watched pleased as a few sparks of green light shot out the end. "I thought so," she said as they said nothing but backed off.

She turned and pocketed her wand before striding away ignoring Severus and several people who tried to stop her and walked into the castle to find Lily.

Once Hermione found her in the library crying her eyes out her expression softened immediately.

"Lily?" she tried quietly.

Lily's head jerked up and Hermione saw her face streaked with tears.

She hurried over to her and sat down next to her drawing her into a hug.

"How…could he do… that to…me," Lily chocked out between sobs, "I've…always….stuck…up for…him." She dissolved once again into tears.

Once Hermione managed to calm her down she dragged Lily to the kitchens for a foamy mug of hot chocolate to make her relax before walking her back to Gryffindor tower.

"Thanks for the talk 'Mione," said Lily shifting on the spot.

"Don't worry Lils."

Lily gave her a quick hug and said the password "Laughing grapes," and entered the common room.

Hermione's happy facade dropped at once. She stormed through the castle ignoring everyone who tried to talk to her and out towards her tree. Once she got there she hauled Severus to his feet and yelled at him. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU AROGANT PRAT. SHE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND. YOU HAD BETTER GO AND APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" she watched in satisfaction as he nodded and hurried away.

_**End Chapter**_

_**So it's happened, the end of the year. I know it's a bit rushed but I didn't really want this year to go over 10 **__**chapters**__** but it did. So I cut it short. **_

_**Please Review.**_

_**There will be a few more **__**chapters**__** before the start of 6**__**th**__** year when proper Hermione/Severus romance starts – leave me your views on how you want that to be done.**_

_**With Thanks to-**_

_Angelic __Baldez__creative-writing-girl13__smileymrd__notwritten__, Lovely liar, __Fantasyfan4ever__debjunk__ReineMauvaise__Hotkat144__ginny__ whinny__GrlWithoutAName__Maridee__Schanin__ – I Seriously Love you ALL!_

_Farles__ – they check my spelling mistakes, which there are many of :)_

Crazy-Gurrl-x – Seeing as I was with you when you wrote this review you are so lucky I didn't kill you. Do you have to point out my spelling mistakes so much. Evil best friend. :)


	12. Another Year

_**Title – Hermione Granger and the point of no return **_

_**Chapter title –**__**When Hermione Starts 6**__**th**__** Year**_

_**Word count – 3,480**_

_"In Three Words I Can Sum Up What I Learned About __Life :__ It Goes On" – Robert Frost_

Hermione watched as all her friends boarded the Hogwarts Express for their journey home. She saw Lily get on with Remus, saw Daniel blow her yet another kiss and climb into a carriage with the quiditch team, saw James and Sirius muttering and glowering. She spotted Severus staring longingly at Lily, things hadn't gone well, and apparently she'd shouted and screamed at him. She saw Kathleen hugging her friends and braced herself for impact as Kathleen caught sight of her and swept her up into a hug "I'll miss you! Write to me?" Hermione replied she would and she watched with a sad smiled on her face and Kathleen ran back towards the others and climbed onto the train. Hermione waved and smiled as the train drew away from the platform and disappeared out of sight.

As far as her friends new she was going home to her family in France for the summer. In fact she was staying at Hogwarts with the teachers. However Lily had promised to invite her over during the holidays, she could truthfully say she was looking forward to it.

The holidays drew on and Hermione had received numerous letters from Daniel, Lily and about two from Severus. Lily had invited her over for the rest of the holidays which were three weeks and Daniel had arranged to meet her in Diagon Alley on the 14th July with Lily. The only good thing about being the only student at school was that she had the quiditch pitch to herself and was able to spend her whole day there. She'd perfected several of her own moves for various positions as well as numerous ones for the chasers. She'd also started practicing wandless magic. As Dumbledore thought it a necessity with the upcoming war, because even when she got back the war would still be going on. However she was bored.

Hermione would be leaving for Lily's house tomorrow by portkey. Her bags were packed and she'd spoken to Dumbledore about money. He'd said she could get the gold out of his vault at Gringotts and if anyone asked it was because The Babineaux vault was in France and she'd forgotten to take any money out. Dumbledore had also already changed some wizard money into muggle money.

Hermione dropped off into a fitful sleep that night. Waking up the next morning she climbed out of her dormitory bed and changed into muggle clothes and hurried down with her trunk and Crookshanks into the entrance hall where the portkey was waiting in the form of a watch. She took it from Dumbledore after he gave her a goodbye hug, they'd become rather close. She walked down to Hogsmead and waited till it activated at exactly half twelve.

She felt the familiar jerking sensation behind her neck and emerged into an alley. She recognized it at once as a back alley used to connect to streets, she picked Crookshanks up and put him into her arms, picked up her trunk and headed towards The Lamb, the road Lily lived on. She walked towards house number 91 and knocked on the door. It opened seconds later and Hermione's vision was obscured by bright red hair, she dropped her trunk and hugged Lily back.

The first week passed without incident. Lily's parents were really nice and they welcomed Hermione like a second daughter. Petunia was another matter, she hated Hermione at first, and later after the first day, she hated her even more. The start of the second week saw two owls winging their way towards the house at breakfast. Hermione opened the window and they flew through and landed on the table. Lily took one letter she took the other and opened it.

_**HERMIONE **__**ANTOINETTE **__**BABINEAUX**__** ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**_

_**Pass: Outstanding (o)**_

_**Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Acceptable (A)**_

_**Fail: Poor (P)**_

_**Dreadful (D)**_

_**Troll (T)**_

_**Hermione **__**Antoinette Babineaux **__**has received**_

_Astronomy – O_

_Care __Of__ Magical Creatures – E_

_Charms – O (Joint Highest result ever scored)_

_Defence __Against__ The Dark Arts – O_

_Divination – T_

_Herbology – O_

_History __Of__ Magic – O_

_Potions – O_

_Transfiguration – O_

_Arithmancy – O (Highest Grade Ever Scored)_

_Ancient Runes – O_

Hermione grinned at her results, she didn't really care at Divination, she knew she didn't have 'the sight'. But her Charms and Arithmancy grades pleased her immensely. She looked at Lily and saw her smiling, they swapped and she looked over Lily's

_**Lily Rose Evens has received**_

_Astronomy –__ O_

_Care __Of__ Magical Creatures – O_

_Charms –O (Joint Highest Result Ever Scored)_

_Defence __Against__ The Dark Arts – O_

_Divination – D_

_Herbology – O_

_History __Of__ Magic – E_

_Potions – O_

_Transfiguration – O_

_Arithmancy – O_

_Ancient Runes – O (Highest Grade Ever Scored)_

She grinned up and Lily and saw her grinning back. Basically the same.

Next week, the final week of summer, Hermione, Daniel and Lily found themselves in Diagon Alley with Kathleen, a safety precaution. As Lily and Daniel were muggleborns and Hermione was under aged it was considered dangerous for them to go into Diagon Alley by themselves so they'd invited Kathleen with them. They separated, at Gringotts, Daniel and Hermione going to their vaults and Kathleen and Lily going to theirs.

Hermione felt the familiar rush of air as they sped through the underground tunnels. They came to a stop outside vault 168 and together they climbed out. Daniel entered his vault and Hermione was shocked to see the amount of money in it, there was loads. When he turned round to get back into the cart he answered her unasked question "my dad's a football player." Hermione couldn't help but let out a snort, football, possibly the most pointless sport in the world, after boxing. Overpaid people who took drugs and got their kicks out of cocaine and LSD.

They climbed back into the cart and rushed off again; stopping minutes later outside vault number 845; Hermione entered and grabbed a few handfuls of galleons and sickles.

Once they were back out into the sunlight they sat on the steps outside Gringotts and waited for Lily and Kathleen, before setting off to get their school supplies. They spent hours in Flourish and Blotts, with Hermione and Lily trying to decide what subject books they may need. Hermione decided to get Potions, Defence, Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Herbology. Lily chose the same however swapping Potions for Astronomy.

The rest of the holidays passed in a blur of colour and happiness. All too soon Hermione found herself sitting in a carriage with Lily, Daniel and Josh on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione sat with her head in Daniel's lap spread across one side of the carriage. Lily and Josh sat opposite them talking about lessons. Hermione tried and failed to stop looking at them. They were all over each other. There was nothing saying Lily couldn't have another boyfriend before James but she didn't like the idea one bit, she felt Harry was being threatened. The carriage door burst open and Hermione caught a glimpse of Black robes, she sat up straightening her robes. Remus was at the door, he beckoned to Lily and they left to go to the prefects meeting. Josh followed them a few minutes later muttering something about "better go and check Anastaise Zabini's not terrifying them, need to find out the password anyways," Hermione laid her head back down and dozed off.

She awoke a few hours later when she felt her pillow shift slightly. She opened her eyes slowly as so to let her eyes get accustomed to the light. Once her eyes were fully opened did she notice the compartment was fuller than before, Lily was back, Remus seemed to have joined them, he and Lily were talking quite amicably. Josh was talking a black hair boy with a slightly upturned nose, Hermione recognised him as Dirk Cresswell. She looked carefully at them and spotted they were all changed, groaning she rolled of Daniel's lap to come face to face with the floor. She gathered her wits about her and opened her trunk grabbed her robes and quickly threw them on over her muggle clothes.

Once the train was stopped Hermione and the others climbed a carriage and prepared to enter their school. They exited the carriage after several minutes and climbed up the stone steps together. They separated in the entrance hall, Josh leaving to go and talk to Professor Flitwick about the first years and what he needed to do as his head boy duty. Remus muttered a hasty goodbye and walked towards Sirius and James. Dirk and Lily bid them farewell and walked over to Gryffindor table, taking care to sit as far away from The Marauders as possible.

Hermione and Daniel made their way over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down with what was left of the Ravenclaw quiditch team. They chatted good-naturedly for a few moments before the doors burst open and the first years entered, being brought in by Professor McGonagall, with Josh and a pretty girl with black hair and dark skin bringing up the rear. Josh tossed a grin towards Daniel and Hermione as he passed.

"Addison, Abigail,"

Hermione watched as a skinny girl with long brown hair braided into a plait walked up slowly and placed the sorting hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione turned out for a moment and watched as Lily welcomed the little girl and offered her a seat next to her.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione jumped up and clapped hard as a boy sat down at the far end of the table. The sorting progressed as various boys and girls placed the hat on their heads, before bounding off to their tables. Once it was over professor Dumbledore stood up and the chatter died down, "I have just two words for you before our normal talk after dinner, they are tuck in," he opened his arms and the first years gasped as the food appeared on the plates. Hermione grabbed the lamb chop dish out of Daniel's hand before he got a chance to get any and poured several onto her plate. She then gave the plate to Josh as he sat down on her other side.

Once everyone was stuffed full and feeling exceptionally sleepy Dumbledore stood up.

"I have a few start of term announcements. The first of which is that due to certain family problems the following students will not be with us this year, Marlene McKinnon and Jessica Smith. The second is that the new passwords have been given to the head boy and girl; prefects please go after the feast to find them out from the head boy and girl. There are a few new teachers this year, I'm sorry to say Professor Jenks was murdered over the holidays, his replacement will be Fabian Prewett a graduate from last year. His brother Gideon will be helping him out from time to time," the teachers stood up and Hermione caught sight of them and recognized them as Molly Weasley's brothers. Young, foolish, happy and with vivid red hair. The new defence professors. "Well I'm sure you're all tired. One more notice then bed, your timetables will be given out at 8.30 exactly tomorrow so make sure you are down at breakfast by then. Off you pop."

Everyone followed Dumbledore's orders and stood up and tried to squeeze through the doors and go to bed. Hermione leaned heavily on Daniel as they walked down the corridors Josh leading the way. Once inside the common room Hermione and Daniel watched as Josh gave out the notices to the first years.

"Okay, so you're the new Ravenclaws. My name is Josh Scott; I'm head boy this year, I'm in your house, Ravenclaw, I'm on the quiditch team and I'm generally a nice person," he grinned round at them and Daniel gave a snort, "this house and the people in it will be your family while you're away from home. Within this tower you will sleep and do your homework. There is a library but you probably won't need to use that till 3rd year. Every day for the next month I will be taking you to your lessons, breakfast, lunch and dinner to help you get used to the castle.

A quick warning, Peeves, he's the poltergeist that lives here, he generally causes trouble, try to avoid him. The girls dormitory is on the right up those stairs there," he pointed to the staircase closet to the portrait hole, "the boys is over there," he pointed to the staircases closest to the fire, "in your dormitory you will find your trunk and if you have a cat it will be up there, your owls will be in the owlery which I will show you tomorrow after lunch. Girls if you follow Hermione," he waved a hand at Hermione, "to your dormitory. Boys you follow me and Daniel. I'll meet you tomorrow in here at 8. Don't worry we'll come and wake you up."

He started to walk off and the boys followed him. Daniel glanced after him quickly before giving Hermione and lingering kiss on the lips and following the last boy. Hermione smiled wistfully after him.

"Okay girls, follow me," she turned round and walked up the girls staircase, she passed her dorm from which she could here giggles and squeals of delight. She groaned softly, she'd have to put up with that all night for the next week. Coming to a stop at the dorm at the top of the winding staircase she pushed open the door and led the girls in. She watched in satisfaction as they found their beds and got ready. "Okay, girls, I'll be here at 8 tomorrow, have a good night." Hermione walked out and switched the light of with a causal flick of her wand.

Once Hermione was back in her room she got changed into her night things, grabbed her wand and started casing silencing spells over the room enaberling her to sleep properly without having to here to girls in her room infernal chatter.

Hermione woke up the next morning at half seven feeling oddly refreshed. She emerged from bed and grabbed her clothes and hurried into the bath room to get ready. She emerged almost half an hour later, grabbing her bag and wand from her bed side table she hurried from the room to the first year's dorm. When she got there she knocked several times and opened the door. The girls were in various states of getting up, two were curled up in their duvets just their hair sticking up through the covers. One was already ready and sitting on her bed 'A Hogwarts A History' in her hands. The bathroom door was shut which made Hermione suspect another girl was in there, and the final girl was nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone downstairs; she wanted to find out whether there were any good books in the common room,"

Hermione jumped as a voice reached her ears she looked at the girl who had spoken, the girl reading 'A Hogwarts A History.' Hermione glanced at the others, they were slowly getting up, "I want all of you to meet me in the common room in twenty minutes with your wands." With that she turned and exited the room.

Arriving in the common room she spotted a girl sitting on the sofa she and Daniel usually occupied reading 'Great And Powerful Wizarding Families Of The Early Twentieth Century,' sighing at the girls obvious enthusiasm she sat down next to her.

"That book may be a bit advanced for you," she said.

The girl snapped the book shut, "it may be, but I want to get a head start."

"Muggleborn?" Hermione asked wisely, the girl nodded, "trust me it won't make much of a difference."

The girl looked at her not quite believing her, "it won't trust me, Josh, you remember the head boy? He's muggleborn, Lily Evens one of my best friends is muggleborn and she got the best results ever scored in two of her OWL's, the quiditch captain of Ravenclaw is muggleborn, you don't need to revise wizarding families of the twentieth century's to get a head start, just have fun!"

The girl smiled carefully and shut the book dropping it onto the table. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by noise coming from both the boys and girls staircases, seconds later the girls emerged as did the boys, the girls looking more presentable than the boys.

Daniel came over and sat down next to Hermione and pulled her onto his lap, giving her a long deep kiss. Hermione blushed when they came up for air, the first years were looking at them mouth open.

"And that children is why you should never date," said Josh, he grinned at them, before motioning for the first years to follow him out of the room. Hermione and Daniel followed, Daniels arm wrapped securely round her waist. Hermione and Daniel kept at the back at the group and watched as Josh lead them down the various corridors and trick staircases and answered various questions the first years asked him.

They arrived in the great hall; Hermione detangled herself from Daniel and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying of to talk to Lily.

Sitting down next to Lily she tried to avoid looking at the marauders who were sitting opposite her.

"Don't ask. Potter followed me all the way from the common room," muttered Lily.

Hermione stifled a laugh.

"I won't I just came to ask you whether you've got your timetable yet?"

"No professor McGonagall said that we'd all have to speak to her about timetabling."

"Thanks, I'll see you after breakfast?"

Lily nodded the affirmative and Hermione left.

Hermione sat herself in between Sturgis and Lucas giving each of them a quick morning hug. She grabbed a muffin and proceeded to wolf it down while watching Severus at the Slytherin table talking to Rabastan Lestrange. He looked rather unhappy, his hair hung lank and almost dead on his face and Hermione knew instantly that it was Lily not talking to him that was causing him to look so bad. Her heart swelled for him.

Once breakfast was over Hermione bid Daniel and Josh goodbye and promised to see them at lunch she walked over to Lily and sat down and waited for Professor McGonagall to come over and start the timetable talk. When it was Hermione's turn she walked over to where McGonagall was waiting and sat down opposite her.

"What options did you have in mind this year Miss Babineaux?"

"Well I really wanted to do Potions, Defence, Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Herbology, if it's possible to timetable that?"

"Yes, should be no problem, congratulations on your results by the way very pleasing if I do say so, your transfiguration was excellent!" Professor McGonagall smiled at her and tapped the time table with her wand and the subjects appeared there. Hermione looked at it as she handed it to her and smiled. Her first lesson was a free. She walked away and waited for Lily who was cleared to do the same things. Together they made their way to the lake and sat down together talking about what they wanted to do later in life.

"I don't know, I'd really like to do something worthwhile, maybe a healer?"

"Yes, I feel the same, but I don't know I mean, a auror would be worthwhile to but I don't think I'll have enough time to train what with the war…" Lily trailed of, and Hermione said nothing. Both of them dissolved into silence thinking about the upcoming war.

_**I can't **__**believe**__** how quickly I wrote this chapter, it's got to be one of my faves so far, even though nothing important happens,**_

Review please? It makes me so happy when you do.

I know I've updated quickly, this will make up for the fact I might not be able to next week end as I have Surreys, however I promise I'll update as soon as I can!

With thanks to:

Grlwithoutaname, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, Music Is Everything, sc12321, Farles, ReineMauvaise, Fantasyfan4ever, Angelic Bladez, Hotkat144, debjunk,

debjunk – Has anyone ever told you how morbid you are? I'm not going to say anything about that, because I want everyone to be kept guessing :D

Farles – Yes you would think she would be all friendly with them but don't forget the marauders are rather thick aren't they, and they are bullies till like half way through 7th year.

_**Your reviews make my day :)**_


	13. Twisted Truths

_**Title – Hermione Granger and the point of no return **_

_**Chapter title –When You Find Out a Twisted Version of the Truth**_

_**Word count – 2,645**_

'_**Death cannot stop true love. All it can do it delay it for a while' – the Princes Bride**_

Hermione tossed and turned in bed that night before getting up. She'd tried getting to sleep but her mind wouldn't let her, and presides she'd rather be outside. She settled herself down on the ground by her tree on the grounds overlooking the lake and prepared herself for a restless night.

The cleverest witch of her age, that's what they all called her back home. Yet for the life of her Hermione couldn't work out what to do.

_Flashback_

"_You loved her didn't you?" Hermione asked plonking herself down on the grass next to Severus a week later._

_He gave her a tight lipped smile but otherwise ignored her._

"_You might as well tell me, I've got better nothing to do," she grinned up at him._

_He gave a long suffering sigh and started to talk, "she was the first friend I ever had. She lived in my town and I saw her and her sister every day, I saw her doing magic and told her about it, our friendship progressed from there. Once we got to Hogwarts things changed. I got sorted into Slytherin while she in Gryffindor. Her house hated her for the first few years because of her friendship with me, she suffered greatly because of it, no one would talk to her and the marauders would bully her. In fifth year she changed she grew up during the holidays, Potter noticed. He followed her like a love sick puppy. She ignored him but every now and then I caught her looking at him. Meanwhile I was hated in Slytherin for being a half blood and friends with a 'mudblood' I took to calling her things in the common room to get them to leave me and her alone. I called her a mudblood by accident that day it slipped out because of the common use of the word. I never loved her."_

_Hermione looked at him long and hard, liar, she knew he loved Lily; she could see it in his eyes. _

_Reluctantly she stood up as the sun started to set low over the grounds, "we should go in," she said as the full moon began to rise slowly over the tops of the trees in the forbidden forest. _

_He got to his feet and she followed him inside throwing a glance over her shoulder at the womping willow. _

_End Flashback_

So she'd gotten to the problem of what turned him bad but what to do now? Telling him not to do it would loose his trust and not doing anything would make her fail her mission. Sighing she stared up into the sky and prepared herself for a long sleepless night filled with thoughts about Harry and Ronald.

_**SeverusSnape&&HermioneGranger**_

The next few weeks passed quickly for Hermione, she spent her time with Lily, Daniel and the new 1st years. Her lessons were better than last year, her classes smaller, in fact her and Lily were the only people doing NEWT level Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, so their classes were quiet while they scribbled down various notes. Because of this they were already further ahead than a few seventh years with their studies in those particular subjects.

Hermione hadn't had any time to try and talk to Severus and she was glad. She still wasn't sure what she would say to him. So many people were doing Potions and Defence Against The Dark Arts that Hermione no longer had him as a potion partner but got stuck with James, who spent the whole lesson distracting her and asking her about Lily.

The first match of the season was drawing steadily nearer and Daniel had been pushing the team extra hard over the past week. The new beater Bella Kingston was average, she had no talent when it came to the sport but she was the best that turned up. Hermione had spent the first two weeks back showing Daniel the moves she had perfected on the broom and how they could be used in a match. Consequently they now had a new lay out, Lucas was keeping the same motto as always 'tail the other seeker and distract them while looking for the snitch'. One of the beaters, Sturgis, would tail members of the opposite team and aim the bludgers to them, he was on the offense. Bella was on the defence; she was set to stop the bludger's hitting the team. A job that in Daniel's words meant that 'she could do no harm to anyone.' John was keeper so they couldn't really change his game play.

When it came to the chasers however it was an entirely different matter. Daniel, Hermione and Josh had spent hours perfecting their routines. The best one was when Daniel would fly under Hermione with the quaffle when he got it and Josh would fly slightly behind them but between their gap. If something happened to make to make Daniel have to pass the quaffle he would either throw it forward for Josh to streak between them and catch it or throw it up for Hermione to catch. They called it their Pincer movement even though it had nothing what so ever to do with Pincers.

When October the first dawned it brought the start of the winter weather. The wind whistled round her ears as Hermione walked into the changing room, she laughed as she passed others all soaked to the bone and their hair messed about. That day was the second quiditch match of the season, Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. The first one Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff had been entertaining rather than a proper quiditch game it lasted about 10 minutes before Regulas spotted the snitch and ended the game. It was an unspoken agreement between the two teams that this match would be longer.

Hermione walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous applause. She spotted a red head in the stands waving at her and grinning widely, Lily, sitting with the Ravenclaws. She glanced around at her team on the ground Bella looked as though any movement would cause her to deposit her breakfast on the ground and faint. The others were fairing a bit better. She glanced up at Madame Hooch and saw her take out the whistle, she mounted her broom and got ready. The screech echoed through the stands, Hermione kicked of hard, splattering mud behind her, and watched as the other chasers did the same desperate to get to the quaffle. Even Daniels broom which was newest couldn't keep up with her. She soared through the air and grabbed the quaffle. Taking off with it tucked under her arm she ducked as a bludger soared her way she winced as a sickening crunch brought her head snapping round, it had missed her when she ducked but hit Rabastan Lestrange who had been tailing her.

As the game progressed Hermione found herself continually checking her back as most of the bludgers seemed to be being aimed for her. She dropped the quaffle to Daniel who was flying under her and rolled over, the necklace Daniel got her for Christmas last year fell out and hung outside her robes glowing a bright green. She looked down at it and gulped. Oops. Now what? She realized she'd been hovering in once place to long as a sickening crack echoed through the stadium and she felt pain in her right leg. She screamed loudly and highly letting Madame Hooch know to call time out. She flew down to the ground carefully landing on her uninjured leg.

"They're hitting them at me!" she all but yelled at Daniel as he flew over.

"I know," he made a soft hushing sound as he bent down to examine the leg she wasn't standing on. He muttered something ineligible and Hermione screamed again as her leg mended.

"I want to play beater," she said quickly before he could cancel time out.

"What? Why?" Lucas screeched, "You're our best chaser! No offense guys," he added as Daniel and Josh sent him cold glares.

"Well I can't save myself so I might as well be equipped presides I want to try it."

Daniel glanced at her and sighed seeing there was no point even trying to change her mind, "fine, Bella you're off. Lucas you go and get that boy you were telling me about, you know the one whose father owns the clean sweep range?"

Bella gave Hermione a cold look and walked way closely followed by Lucas who went to get 'that boy'. As they rose into the air again Hermione clutched her bat.

"And that's a interest change made there by Spooner, Babineaux in now playing beater, no worries there she'd be good to play any position I reckon with arms like hers have you seen them, so toned…BEN… sorry professor, anyways they've brought on that annoying fifth year, you know the one whose always borrowing peoples stuff without asking? Ye can't remember his name it's something odd though…IT'S BROWN," Ben Kavanger was doing the commentary a 7th year Gryffindor, while being closely watched by Fabian Prewett.

Hermione blushed as Bens commentary echoed through the stadium, she passed Daniel and he let out a soft snarling noise, she blushed even more heavily, she didn't want to be Ben when Daniel next got within a foot of him. She grasped her bat more steadily as a bludger came pelting towards her head, she swung her bat back and smashed it forwards with such force she almost toppled forward of her broom. However she watched in some satisfaction as it flew back towards the direction it came from and smashed into one of the beaters heads.

"I told you she'd be good at any position didn't I? The score is now 130-60 Slytherin in the lead. That was Spooner scoring the last goal while his girlfriend knocked one of the beaters out of the air, don't know his name not to fussed really though, well done Hermione, you keep it up girl!"

The match progressed over the next few hours, several more time out were issued as various team members from both teams were taken away to the hospital wing. The score now stood at 160-170 Slytherin in the lead, Ravenclaw were catching up. But Hermione barely noticed as she zoomed round bat in hand smashing the bludgers sent her way away from her, she was frozen to her broom and barely noticed when Lucas caught the snitch ending the game.

_**HermioneGranger&&SeverusSnape**_

Hermione laughed uproariously as James changed Peter's hair pink with black spots then disarmed him. She was sitting in Defence Against The Dark Arts and they were practicing duelling again. It was a Friday afternoon the last of the month and Hogsmead was just around the corner. Apart from it being the last day of October is was also Hermione's first full week back in lessons since the match, Ravenclaw won 320- 180 but it had taken ages to land meaning Hermione contracted a wizarding version of the flu and was confined to the hospital wing for 2 and a half weeks.

She heard the bell go and gathered her things and dashed out of the room not taking her time to look around she smashed into something solid and her and the 'solid thing' went smashing into the floor.

"Ughh,"

"Excuse me?" a voice from under her spoke.

Hermione opened her eyes and blushed heavily, laying under her was Severus Snape. "Sorry!" She scrambled of him and pulled him to his feet.

"It's fine. I came to ask you if you wanted to meet me in Hogsmead around 2ish in the Three Broomsticks? I wanted to talk to you, I mean it's okay if you don't want to…" he drifted off into oblivion and Hermione felt herself growing warm. She managed to squeak out a "yes" before the crowd gathering pushed them their separate ways.

Hermione walked through the rest of the day in a dream. She couldn't work out why though, he just wanted to talk to her it wasn't anything important. Was it? Just a talk. When the afternoon ended Hermione threw herself into a sofa by the fire and closed her eyes.

"So your meeting Snape in Hogsmead are you?" Hermione's eyes snapped open and she met Daniel's glare.

"Yes, got a problem?"

"As a matter of fact I do. He's a deatheater, he'll probably kill you."

"He's not a deatheater!"

"You still shouldn't go, you could get hurt."

"You're not my mother so don't tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you what to do just not to go; you could end up getting hurt."

Hermione sat up and jumped to her feet eyes blazing and pulled her wand out, Daniel's eyes widened and he backed slowly away.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO. SEVERUS COULDN'T HURT ME IF HE TRIED!"

"HE'S A DEATHEATER OF COURSE HE COULD!"

"HE'S NOT A DEATHEATER! AND IT WOULDN'T MATTER IF HE WAS; I'VE DEALT WITH WORSE THAN DEATHEATERS! MY BEST FRIEND SAW ANOTHER BOY MURDERED! I'VE BEEN PETRIFIED BY A BASILISK. SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Hermione's wand let out several green sparks and she pushed passed him and the crowd of people that had gathered around them and walked out the common room glaring at people as she passed and snarling as she passed someone coming through not noticing it was Josh with the first years.

_**HermioneGranger&&SeverusSnape**_

Hermione arrived at Hogsmead at 1.45 the next day and made her way slowly to the Three Broomsticks. She smiled at Severus as she approached, he gave her a half hearted smile back, her smile fell of her face. When she reached him he turned away and walked in the direction of the Shreaking Shack, she followed him carefully inching her hand inside her robes, starting to have second thoughts. Once they were there he fell to his knees by a tree and Hermione approached him wearily and sat down next to him.

"I suppose you want to know why I wanted you here?"

"Yes,"

"I might as well start; I didn't tell you the whole truth…"

_**Cliffie! I havn't done one in ages, so sorry, I felt it was my duty as a writer to do one.**_

_Well, I'm sorry it took so long I really am. Firstly I had Surreys then Croydon Boroughs so things were hectic. Then I totally forgot the plot and couldn't decide what I wanted to have done._

**Important – I'm so sorry if you didn't like this chapter, I'll admit the middle was a bit of a fill, but all things have their purpose. Please bare with me, give me another week and another longer chapter will be up which should carry us to about January where someone will be dead…maybe, if your lucky, so I'll have fun with that hopefully :) **

**Please Review!**

_Well, I'm sorry it took so long I really am. Firstly I had Surreys then Croydon Boroughs so things were hectic. Then I totally forgot the plot and couldn't decide what I wanted to have done. _

_With Thanks To : ginny whinny, GrlWithoutAName, Reine Mauvaise, FantasayFan4ever, __RandomObsessivePsychoFangir__l, ReaderForLife, Schanin, silkandsatin, i__hearthpfanfic, creative-writing-girl13_

_To Amy – Encase you hadn't noticed I got a A- last week, so take that! But I will admit I don't try in English, but it's her fault, she hates me!_

_To Angelic Bladez – Thanks you! Ye it would be a bit hard t give him some love, but I wish I could too._

_Debjunk – your gunna love the next chapter then aren't you?_


	14. When 'It' Happens

_**Title – Hermione Granger and the point of no return **_

_**Chapter title – When 'It' happens**_

_**Word count – 2,314**_

_**Some people are so afraid to die that they never begin to live. Henry Van Dyke**_

"I didn't lie to you; I just didn't tell you the whole truth. It all started when I was 9 years old I lived in a town called Spinner's End I was in the playground there one day after running away from my parent's argument when I saw Lily. I saw her doing magic and told her about it. She loved it, every day after school she would come to our place and we would talk, we became best friends. Hogwarts was when it started, she was a muggleborn and I was son to one of the most powerful wizarding families alive, but I was a half. My mother was Eileen Prince coming from one of the eldest pureblood families; she had a brother, killed by Grindlewald in the first war, so she was left alone to carry on the family name. She didn't, she married a muggle. Tobias Snape, my father. 

So I joined Hogwarts and I made the mistake of thinking Lily and I's friendship could last. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. A half Prince and a Mudblood, we were doomed from day one. We were the only ones not to realize that. Every time I spoke to her I felt as though someone was watching my back. In the common room at night I would get cursed and get called 'mudblood lover' the only person who would talk to me was the 3rd year Lucius Malfoy. We formed a quick friendship, soon the others started to leave me alone when he was there, but the attacks on me increased 10 fold when he wasn't. I persuaded myself it was best if I and Lily stopped being friends, so in 3rd year I told her we should stop talking. She wouldn't accept it and in the end I sided with her.

Fourth year my mother died, the only part of family I really had, I couldn't count my father, he never loved me, the feeling was mutual. The pain I felt was unbelievable, I couldn't tell Lily. She was going through worse; her grandparents were killed, a random deatheater attack. I bottled away my own grief to help her get through hers. 

So I started my 5th year and you started, coming from the oldest wizarding family in the world, older than the Malfoys older than the Dumbledore's. You were placed in Ravenclaw, no one was shocked. After all, the Bandeaux's have always loved books, you were no different. But then on the first day you took Malfoy down a peg, and became friends with Lily. It was my chance to prove that there was nothing wrong with being friends with a muggleborn. It didn't work out very well, Slytherin started to hate you once you started dating Spooner. They called you Mudblood lover any respect they had for you vanished. In the common room I was bullied even more by the 5th, 6th and 7th years for talking to a mudblood lover and a mudblood. 

So I snapped I started calling you names, the same with Lily. 

The Defence Against The Dark Arts exam drew nearer and I was calling Lily and you names more and more often. Lily and my friendship was breaking, being torn apart, like a stone the ocean beats against every day more trust was washed away. Then outside she embarrassed me, she ruined any reputation I had, I had no chance but to call her mudblood to get her back. 

I lost my best friend to save my own skin. 

The thing I didn't tell you last time which I think I should tell you know is that I did love her. She was my best friend, my first friend, the only one I could turn to; I loved her more than anything. And then I lost her. "

Silence greeted the end of Severus's speech. Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times willing something constructive to come out, all she managed was a tiny "oh." 

"I lost my best friend that day, and today I'm going to lose you, because I'm a coward."

"You Severus Snape are not a coward, you may be an egotistical prat and a selfish git who only cares about himself but you are not a coward!" she smiled sideways at him and saw his frown lessen slightly.

They spent the rest of the day in Hogsmead, just enjoying each other's company neither noticing the glares and curious glances they were getting because they were too wrapped up in each other. They went their separate ways once back in school, Hermione making her way to the Ravenclaw common room to drop her things of before heading to the library to complete her homework and Severus to the dungeons to take a rest. Hermione climbed into the common room trying to ignore the glares being sent her way by various members of the room. She climbed the lonely staircase up to her dormitory. Once inside she threw her stuff onto her bed and checked on crookshanks, nowhere to be seen, she sighed guessing her was in his usual spot, outside the Gryffindor common room, ready to terrorize Peter whenever he ventured outside. She drew her curtains around her things on the bed and muttered a complicated warding charm meaning no one could open it except her, before wandering out the room with her bag and down into the common room. 

Once Hermione was down she browsed the common room quickly looking for 'a experts guide to healing potions by Rowena Ravenclaw' once she found it she duplicated another copy quickly, shoved the original back on the shelf and the duplicate into her bag. She hurried out of the common room trying to ignore the muttering that followed her. 

Hours later during dinner Hermione emerged from the library and made her way into Ravenclaw tower, taking the charms of her bed she grabbed her broom from her trunk and deposited her bag onto her bed, she grabbed a spare change of clothes and quickly hurried into the bathroom, threw on the faded pair of jeans and the jacket over what she was already wearing – it was cold outside. She redid the charms around her bed and left the dormitory. She passed different people hurrying to and from dinner, but they ignored her mostly, several cast glares her way but she did her best to ignore them. Once outside on the stone steps she kicked of hard and zoomed into the air. Earlier she'd check schedules for training; Gryffindor had training about an hour after dinner and as dinner had only just started Hermione guessed she had a good hour or two left. 

Flying over to the pitch she dismounted and grabbed the balls box, releasing both bludgers she grabbed a bat and took flight again. Once in the air she paused for a moment and charmed the bludgers only to attack her before storing her wand away and watching them with a faintly angry expression as one by one they drew nearer. Over an hour later Hermione was exhausted both mentally and physically. The purpose of her 'bludger attack' on herself was to take her anger out, so that's what she did. She paused in her beating of the bludgers to become faintly aware of the quiditch team what seemed miles below watching her. Slowly she pulled her wand out and froze the bludgers taking off the charms and flew back down. She landed softly and struggled to stay on her feet. 

"Talk about beating the crap out of something. You did a good job here Babineaux," Hermione stared at Sirius as he held up the frozen bludger to the light shining from his wand, there was a huge kink in it. Hermione grinned roguishly at him. 

"I could always try hitting you," his smile faded slightly as she held up the bat still in her hands. 

"No thanks," he motioned for the team to get flying while he walked over to her. "So I here you and Spooner broke up eh? What about waiting for me to finish training I could take your mind of things," he stopped less than a foot away from her and winked cheekily at her.

Hermione glared at him "we haven't broken up, we had a minor disagreement," 

"That's not what he was telling everyone at dinner."

"Oh? And what was he saying?"

"Just that you dumped him for Snivellus."

"Excuse me?" Hermione glowered at a point over Sirius's shoulder and pushed past him barley noticing him call after her. 

Hermione stormed through the school her wand in her hand, broom shrunken in her pocket, muttering threats under her voice. She stalked past several 3rd year Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff not noticing them till they almost blocked her path. Glowering at them they jumped out of the way and muttered quick apologies. Once in sight of the Ravenclaw common room entrance she yelled the password to be sure that it would be open by the time she got there. On arriving she hoisted herself through and looked around the common room. The talking ceased abruptly, silence took over as Hermione prowled towards her target wand raised and steam coming out of her ears. 

"I did what?" she asked in a deadly voice.

He didn't answer but eyes her wand nervously, taking out his own slowly but before it was halfway into his hand Hermione flicked her own wand and caught it in her hand.

"Now, I want you to tell everyone why we broke up."

He glanced at her and gulped and told the story in a small voice. Hermione glowered at him and muttered "sonorous" and watched as his voice became a boom echoing over the castle. Once he was finished she said "good" then walked right up to his face and drew her fist back in a ball and let it collide with his face not even wincing as a crack was heard through the room, "were over." She threw his wand back to him and turned round. At the entrance to the girls staircase she called over her shoulder "6th year girls, your sleeping on the couches unless you want to piss me off even more," she smirked round at the girls in her dormitory before settling her eyes on Daniel who stood staring at her "by the way, I quite quiditch."

Hermione awoke the next morning in a much better mood than she had been in the night before. No girls had entered her room and she'd had a nice stress free night with no giggling girls. Once changed and ready for the day she grabbed her things and made her way out of the common room. In breakfast she chose to sit with Lily at the Gryffindor table. Lily tactfully didn't comment on her smirk or Daniel's quite clearly broken nose. Sirius and James however were not so kind.

From their position a few seats away James called "well done Hermione that much have been a good punch!"

Hermione grinned back at him and suppressed a sigh at the memory of Harry saying something like that when she punched Draco Malfoy.

_**HermioneGranger&&SeverusSnape**_

_**Saturday November 5**__**th**___

_Dear Miss Babineaux, _

_Miss Babineaux we are sorry to tell you that on Monday Kathleen Duvelle was found dead, mauled to death by an animal, in her private quiditch training grounds at her home in Hastings, England. Miss Duvelle has left a total of 1,000 galleons to you; it will be deposited into your fault at Gringotts._

_Sorry for your loss,_

_Katie Bird_

Hermione dropped the letter abruptly and pulled out her wand, she pointed it at the paper and it caught fire, Hermione watched it burn with tears in her eyes. When they started threatening to fall she stood up, grabbed her bag, and exited the great hall all eyes on her. She hurried to her favourite spot by the lake, under her tree and wept. 

Several minutes later she looked up as a figure sat down next to her. Severus pulled her to him and she buried her face into his shoulder and cried her eyes out.

Hours later when the sun started setting she pulled her head away and wiped the last tears from her eyes. 

"Thank you," she muttered.

He quirked a smile at her and said "you needed a shoulder to cry on, I was too happy to be here."

She smiled at him and rested her head back on his shoulder, "will it always hurt?"

"It gets better, you stop thinking about them after a while, but it'll always be there."

Hermione looked up and him, gazing into his eyes, slowly her head tilted up slightly and his turned down, he smiled somewhat. Their heads moved closer together till their lips touched, a firework unleashed itself in Hermione's body she gasped into his lips and pulled away. 

"Wow."

"Wow indeed."

"Hermione? Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me next time?"

Hermione answered him with a kiss on the lips and he kissed back, when they broke it Hermione smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and dropped off to sleep.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Review… you know you want to :)**_

_**I loved writing that chapter, it was such fun. I had this whole scene planned out and it was like 5,000 words long but it was too dark for the plot of this story, so I'll use it in another, sometime. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**With thanks to:**_

_Music Is Everything, Readerforlife, Angelic Bladez, ihearthpfanfic, JJ-000-JJ, __ReineMauvaise__Fantasyfan4ever__, Maridee, __sc12321__creative-writing-girl13__GrlWithoutAName__zule bean__debjunk__Mahalove_


	15. Thoughts and Hogsmead

_**Title - Hermione Granger And The Point of No Return**_

_**Chapter Title – Quiditch, Thoughts and Hogsmead **_

_**Word Count –2,298**_

_I think I need some time by myself  
Without anybody else  
I just need to unwind  
In my time machine  
I need to go far away  
A few years back would be ok  
I just need to unwind  
In my time machine – The Click 5_

Hermione couldn't help but wonder how her leaving would affect Severus. She had a year and a half to go before she saw Ronald and Harry again and then for him it would be another 20 years before they met again. Things would change, murder would harden him, he wouldn't be the same man she left behind and Hermione hated that thought. But she decided to live for today rather than what would happen in year's time.

Sitting in Defence Against The Dark Arts Hermione couldn't help but gaze around the classroom. December had dawned a week ago. The people in her classroom seemed oblivious to the pain that flitted across her face every now and then as her gaze came to rest on various members of the classroom. Hermione hadn't really noticed before but most of the people in here would either be dead in her time, in Azkaban, right hand men of Voldemort or fighting in vain for the good of the magical world.

The guilt that consumed her was immense, she could warn them, could save them, all. But she couldn't, parallel worlds, they would clash and both worlds would burst into oblivion. Five years, that's how long James and Lily had left, sure they'd live longer than Kathleen had and have a son, but it still wasn't long. Thinking of Kathleen brought tears to Hermione's eyes. The first proper girl friend she had in this time was dead. Not by deatheaters, but by a werewolf, it was obvious to Hermione 'mauled to death by an animal' seemed to be code for 'attacked by a werewolf.'

Hermione wiped a tear that threatened to fall onto her cheek and re-introduced herself back into the classes' discussion on fighting tactics. It seemed that no one had notice her space out, or almost break down all to focussed on their own views.

Hermione stuck her hand up as Fabian called the class to order. He motioned for her to talk which she did "surely, if you're in battle you wouldn't notice your friends dying around you? You'd be too focussed on not being hit. Not being the next one to go. And surely instead of discussing this we should be doing it? I mean discussion isn't going to bring down the deatheaters and Voldemort only fighting is," Hermione ignored the classes wince of the name and carried on "I'm not trying to be rude here sir, but I had a teacher last year who made us learn out of text books while Voldemort was running around England killing people, I didn't learn a thing, no one did. The only way that we can improve our fighting tactics and techniques is to actually fight isn't it?"

Hermione permitted herself a Slytherin worthy smirk at the stunned expressions on the teacher's faces and carried on "I'm not trying to say you're not teaching us anything, because you and your brother have taught us a lot. But we should be out there doing something if we want to learn, not sitting in a classroom discussing it."

Hermione aloud herself to give a light sneer at the teachers. Fabian and Gideon seemed loss for words; they were saved answering as the bell went. Hermione seized her bag and sauntered out the classroom. It was several seconds before the rest of the class followed, it seemed everyone had noticed that Hermione had started being a little bit more Slytherin recently. Many blamed it on 'That Snape Boy'

The rest of the day passed in a haze to Hermione, the corridors were filled with chattering girls and boys all talking about Christmas and the final quiditch match of the year, Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw. The previous week had been Ravenclaw VS Hufflepuff and Hermione could quite honestly say that it was terrible. Apparently the team had gone to pieces without her, not that she was shocked.

Hermione didn't even notice the glares that got sent her way as she skipped to the Ravenclaw common room after dinner. Pulling her curtains shut, casting a quick silencing charm and closing her eyes she soon found herself in a deep sleep, filled with dreams of Severus.

_**HermioneGrangerSeverusSnape**_

Hermione snatched a roll of the platter in front of her as she sat down with Lily at the Gryffindor table. It was 9.45 and the match would be starting in half an hour. Surveying the great hall she spotted Severus sitting at the Slytherin table talking to Rabastan, frowning she turned away back to the Gryffindor table, only to find to her horror that The Marauders had decided to occupy the seats in front of her and lily.

"You would really think after being on this earth for almost 17 years they would have proper table manners," scorned Lily as she tried in vain to not look at the food falling out of James's mouth as he stuffed everything in sight in.

"They're boys," was all Hermione said in response.

"I'm a boy, I don't eat like that," pointed out Remus from the other side of Lily.

Hermione lent round Lily and said "but you're a nice boy." He flashed her a grin and carried on eating. "Lils I'll see you later, I'm going to go get a seat. Good luck boys." Sirius and James gave her a slight wave before tucking in again.

Ignoring Lily's protests to come back she pulled her cloak tighter around herself and exited the great hall, made her way across the entrance hall and yanked open the front doors. Jumping back slightly as the rain and wind rushed over her head Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered "Impervius" to repel the rain before checking she was all covered and hurrying across the muddy grounds to the stands.

Half an hour later saw the teams kicking off and soaring into the sky. Hermione laughed as she noticed none of them had thought to do the spell. They were drenched already.

"And today folks is the last match of this year, Ravenclaw VS Gryffindor. Whoever wins this game will win the cup! So in kick of order for Gryffindor we have Potter, Black and Cattermole as chasers. McClain who left last years little brother is Seeker. Beaters' are Cambers and O'Flaherty. And the keeper is **O'Hare. They have a strong team this year; they'll be looking for victory as well after last year's disappointment. **

**And for Ravenclaw we have Spooner, Scott and **Kingston who's taken Babineaux's place on the team after she quite. I would have stopped as well if I was her. For beaters they have Podmore and Bishops. Seeker is being played by Robins. And keeper will be played by Dawlish. I could be a good team but I doubt it."

Lucy Reynolds (4th year Ravenclaw), commentary echoed over the stadium, even of the howl of the wind Hermione was able to hear it perfectly. Hermione grinned at the last thing she said, she was thinking exactly the same thing. Bishops was a girl in her dormitory, Evie Bishops, a girl who cared more about her appearance that both Lavender and Parvati together. Bella was an even worse chaser than she had been beater. Infact Hermione had the impression they'd only joined the team to get closer to Daniel.

"That's Spooner with the quaffle lobs it to Kingston who misses, caught by Potter who zooms towards the Ravenclaw hoops and shoots… caught by Dawlish who throws it to Scott who fly's of with it. Scott's flying like an eagle up there, oh no bludger sent his way by Chambers he drops the quaffle as he rolls over, and it's caught by Potter who throws to Cattermole, who passes back to Black. Where's Potter gone? Oh there he is, seems he was trying to avoid the bludgers being sent his way. Black passes to Potter who scores. 10-0 to Gryffindor.

And now Spooner had the quaffle, he passes to Scott who passes back, keep hold of the quaffle, he shoots and it's saved by O'Hare. O'Hare chucks it to Potter. Potter is his in the leg by a bludger, well done Ravenclaw you show those pompous bast…REYNOLDS really control yourself! Sorry Professor, yes so time out while Potter's leg is fixed. God he's such a baby. Yes time outs over, they are in the air and Black takes possession.

When midday had come and gone Hermione was starting to get cold. While the charm kept the water out it didn't keep her warm and she didn't want to take her hand out of her pockets to reach her wand.

Several people had left already, taking shelter in eth castle planning to watch from there. Hermione's mind wondered and she let it. She imaged herself sitting in the Ravenclaw common room with a nice cup of tea, in front of the fire nice and warm.

"And it's over McClain catches the snitch. The end result 500-150 Gryffindor win!"

Hermione and Lily quickly made their way to the castle. Once inside Lily went to the Gryffindor common room while Hermione hung around for Severus. Leaning her back against the cold stone wall she gazed of into the distance.

_Flashback_

_Saturday November 19__th_

_Hermione laughed as Severus pointed out the flaws in Zonko's products. They were sitting in The Three Broomsticks at a table in the back corner of the room. Their butterbeers sat on the table forgotten as they laughed together. Outside the snow (the only snow of the year they'd soon find out) flew over the castle _

_The day had flown by quickly to Hermione. Firstly they'd made their way to Honeydukes where Severus bought Hermione a huge bag of sweets, insisting that she didn't have to pay him back. She'd flat out refused of course and given him half the money back. Once they'd left they'd gone to Scrivenshafts where Hermione had tried to show Severus the difference between a Phoenix tail quill and an eagle tail quill. _

_He'd waved her off with a "Hermione they're both quills, they serve their purpose," they'd laughed together for ages before the assistant asked them if they could leave. So they left without buying anything. _

_After that Hermione had tried in vain to drag him to Madame Puddifoots Severus refused to go saying "I'm not going into a place where everything is decorated in pink," they'd burst out laughing again for no reason and carried on their way to The Three Broomsticks. _

_They'd sat there for the rest of the day happily abusing the teachers and students. Only leaving when Madame Rosemerta had told them they should have left an hour ago. _

_They'd hot-footed it back to where the carriages should be before finding out they'd all gone. So they'd had to walk the whole way back to school, which had taken about a hour meaning when they got back to school it was after curfew earning them each a detention by Filch. _

_End Flashback_

Hermione was drawn out of her flashback by the boy she'd been thinking about when he came up next to her and squeezed her shoulders. Together they made their way towards the library.

_**HermioneGrangerSeverusSnape**_

_December 21__st__ 1976_

Hermione waved at the top of the steps to the castle as everyone vanished away in the carriages for the holidays. This year there were more people staying, most of The Slug Club had been forced into staying by Slughorn because he wanted to have a little get together on Christmas Eve and was inviting various famous people from the ministry and quiditch teams to come.

So Hermione was not alone on the steps. Lily stood next to her behind them stood James, Sirius and Remus who were waving bye to Peter, whose mother apparently wanted him home. When Lily had told Hermione this Hermione's eyes had narrowed but she'd said nothing. Severus was going home but he promised to send her present by owl. Apparently he had better thing to do over the holidays than stay for a party. Dirk Cresswell was staying apparently he and his girlfriend were 'busy' according to Sirius. It seemed that Sirius's 'busy' meant they had their tongues down each others throats. Mary McDonald and her boyfriend were staying, both had been invited. The old ones from last year it seemed had all left so it mean that Slughorn had taken it upon himself to invite more younger ones. Anastaise Zabini was staying as her duty as head girl forbade her from going home.

Daniel and Josh were staying, Josh because of being head boy and Daniel to keep him company. They were the only Ravenclaw staying except a few first and second years.

Hermione was not looking forward to it.

Not one bit.

_**End Chapter**_

_Review, please?_

_Hopefully my Beta will begin with the next few chapters at the beginning; she's already done the first 3. So thank you Maddie! _

**To my readers, this chapter is slight filler, while I had VERY bad writers block. So I've started another story to get the idea that threatened to bug me forever out of my head. I am sorry if you don't like this chapter, please review though and say why. **

Thanks to:

ReineMauvaise

potterhead0013

Music Is Everything

creative-writing-girl13

GrlWithoutAName **and **Cafire – Kathleen was on the quiditch team last year, her and Hermione were good friends.

Emilemur

sc12321

Angelic Bladez

notwritten

Readerforlife

Schanin

debjunk

JJ-000-JJ

wingsrookie


	16. Books & Christmas

_**Title - Hermione Granger And The Point of No Return**_

_**Chapter Title – Books & Christmas**_

_**Word Count – 2,392**_

Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So Happy Together – Simple Plan

3pm December 22nd 1976 – First day of the Holidays

Hermione sat in the Ravenclaw common room by herself. Lily was with Remus keeping him company while James and Sirius sat in detention. Hermione lounged on her arm chair, pillow on one of the arms, of the chair, her legs dangling over the opposite side, book in her hands. Apparently there had been a last minuet change of plan, meaning that several 7th year Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's were staying, so thankfully Josh and Daniel had gone of with them. Hermione put her book down on top of her and grabbed her pyjama top pulling it down. Even though she was sitting in the closest chair to the fire she couldn't help still being cold. A Meow made her head shoot down, Crookshanks was by the fire trying to dart into it everyone and then he would get to close and his whiskers would be burnt.

Laughter filled Hermione's ears as the wall slid open showing Daniel and several more students, staggering through the wall they tripped over the corner of the rug and went flying onto the floor. Hermione's eyes narrowed involuntary. Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's in her common room. Huffing her indignation she closed her eyes and counted to 10, before picking up her book and starting to read again.

_Due to the fact not many people have time travelled it is a topic that has little known about it. However time travelling back in time and changing something would have devastating effects. Not only would the future change it would create a parallel world in which the bad things that had happened would go to (the world the Time traveller comes from). So when the traveller went back they would go back to the world they originally came from. When they got back though, the worlds would clash for dominance creating a parallel world war. _

_However travelling forward in time does work if they want to make changes. However if they meet their future self they will both be killed as soon as their eyes connected. The traveller would be able to change the future as long as they didn't get caught._

Hermione's mouth contracted into a thin line, reminiscent of Professor McGonagall. She threw the book over her head and waited for the impact of it hitting the floor. It didn't instead a dull thud echoed through the room accompanied with an "Ow". _Oh crap._ Hermione swung her legs over the chair, so she was sitting upright. Her eyes scanned the room. The book lay a couple of meters away on the floor. Moving her eyes upwards she gulped as her eyes travelled up Daniel's form. Resting her eyes on her face she almost laughed at his face. His eyes narrowed at her as his friends tittered.

Ignoring them Hermione stood up, hurried over to the fire, gathered up Crookshanks and straightened up. Walking past Daniel she took out her wand and waved it her book went soaring onto the shelf, disappearing into the masses of books there. Starting the trek up the girl's staircase she let Crookshanks go and he wondered into the closest dorm and lay down on a bed. Hermione entered her room locking the door behind her with a simple flick of her wand.

Hurrying out of the bathroom almost an hour later Hermione rewrapped the towel around herself and changed. Once changed she unlocked the door and stuck her wand up her jumper sleeve. Making her way down the stairs she pushed open the room Crookshanks had taken refuge in and recoiled. A strong smell of cat urine hung in the air. Muttering "accio Crookshanks" she watched as he came flying out of the room and landed on the steps. Waving her wand again a hundred flowers sprung up around the room starting to mask the scent.

Once in the common room she sighed as Crookshanks ran over to the fire and started to play with it again. Overlooking the boys, whose shoes were scattered over the room while they reclined on the sofas, she hurried out the room. Walking in the direction of the Gryffindor common room she almost collided with James and Sirius as they hid round the corner she was about to turn. Jumping back in shock she quickly put on a stern look and asked them what they were doing.

"Well we were waiting here for dear Anastaise," began James.

"Because she gave us a detention," continued Sirius.

"And we wanted…"

"To get her back," finished Hermione with a small smile on her face. They grinned cheekily down at her and bowed. "Obviously you haven't thought it out very well have you? What if she comes round the other side? Not to mention why would she be up on the 7th floor?"

Ignoring their looks of shock she carried on her way to the library.

8pm December 22nd 1976 – Dinner

Dinner that night was an aggravating affair. Hermione found, upon arrival in the great hall, that the house tables had gone, to be replaced by a huge circular table. That was liveable with, however they'd been given places to sit. So Hermione found herself sitting between Sirius and Daniel. Worst still, if possible, Lily was all the way on the opposite side which was about 7-8 meters away. Somehow everyone apart from her seemed to have people who they liked next to her. They table was so packed that every time Hermione went to move her position she would bump arms with Daniel causing him to glare and mutter under his breath. The most annoying thing had to be that as they were wizards they could enlarge the table, but maybe the teachers liked her obvious look of infuriation.

By the time the main course was severed Hermione was in a state of fury. Her hands were shaking with suppressed rage as she clasped her fork and knife. Twice she'd told Sirius to stop putting his arm round the back on her chair and once she'd 'accidentally' dropped her fork on the floor, when she went down to get it she inadvertently elbowed him in the balls, causing him to double over in pain. Of course all this was a mistake as she told McGonagall when she asked her what was wrong with Mr Black.

When pudding was over Hermione had thoroughly had enough. Ignoring Lily's quick questioning look when dinner was over she quickly left the great hall and wondered into the Ravenclaw common room. Pulling out her wand she muttered "accio pillows and quilt" they came zooming down the girl's staircase and Hermione settled herself on the couch before raising her wand again and saying "accio Hogwarts A History Gaelic copy."

Before she'd opened it though a house elf literally popped into the common room beside her earning a shrill shriek to escape her mouth.

"Are you Miss Babineaux?" the house elf had a high squeaky voice and small bat like ears, much smaller than Dobys. His clothes were clean and startling white. A Free elf.

"Yes," Hermione smiled kindly at the house elf.

"Peggy has been told to give you this from Professor Slughorn," she handed Hermione a piece of paper and popped away again.

_Dear everyone,_

_The Slug Club party on Christmas Eve will be in the Great hall, please come at 9.15. _

_Dress robes are essential as a photographer will be there from the daily Prophet._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Slughorn._

9pm December 24th 1976 

Hermione and Lily entered the great hall on Christmas Eve in awe. Slughorn had outdone himself, a diamond chandelier hung suspended in the middle of the ceiling almost 20ft across. Like at the Tri-Wizard tournament snow flakes rained down on everyone, not getting them wet but settling in their hair. People flitted around chatting, socializing with the famous and in Slughorns case trying to persuade people to stay to midnight and join in a traditional Christmas song with him.

Once everyone had arrived by the looks of things Slughorn stood up on the platform and held his arms wide "Slug club! I have asked you all to come here today to welcome in Christmas with me. At 5 to midnight we will stop dancing and socializing to count do and drink to a happy Christmas! Have fun!" Beaming widely he hopped off the stage and almost ran over to Hermione – well he would have it he hadn't have been a bit to fat.

"Miss Babineaux! I need you now to open the first official dance; of course you'll be dancing with this years head boy seeing as darling Anastaise can't join us." Without waiting for an answer he pulled her away from Lily and onto the now deserted dance floor.

Almost throwing her into Josh's arms he waved his wand and music started.

One thought entered Hermione's head at this point_ this will be a long night_

Indeed it did turn out to be a rather long night. Not only was Hermione forced into dancing with every boy there by Slughorn but she was also made to give an interview to the prophet by the reporter about 'Her feelings on Hogwarts'. Needless to say when Hermione finally got away she was in a bad mood.

9am December 25th 1976

"Aghhhhhhhh," Hermione's voice rang though Hogwarts as her alarm clock went off telling her to go to the Gryffindor common room for present opening with Lily.

11am December 25th 1976 

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor_ c_ommon room with Lily who had let her in an hour previously. Luckily for Hermione and Lily The Marauders had already opened their presents and were now in the great hall catching an early lunch, so they didn't have to worry about being pranked or annoyed.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas._

_You're a true friend._

_Lots of love, Lily_

A copy of unfogging the future lay there. Glancing up at Lily who motioned for her to open it Hermione did so. A big fat pop up grim peeked out of the top, enchanted to bark loudly. Hermione screamed letting the book drop to the floor. Once she was recovered she glanced up at Lily who had tears or mirth in her eyes.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas._

_Hope you have a good time!_

_From __Sturgis, John and Lucas_

_P.S Please come back to the team!_

Unwrapping the gift she smiled at the team photo from the last game she played with everyone's signatures on, including hers and Daniels. Another parcel was attached to it and she opened it to find several packs of Bertie Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs.

A tear dripped down her cheek. She remembered wondering last year what happened to everyone. Now she knew what happened to Kathleen. How many more people would she lose?

_Dear Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas. Sorry I wasn't able to stay over the holidays. _

_Love Severus._

Unfolding the wrapping paper she grinned down at her present. A copy _of 'Hogwarts History'_ a limited edition lay there. _I can put it with the Gaelic one Harry god me last year! _Still grinning she put it onto her pile and set about opening the next present.

_Dear Hermione,_

_To our favourite non-marauder prankster. _

_We hope these gifts will help you on the way to pranking glory! _

_Do us proud!_

_Love, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter_

Hermione's smile faltered as she stared at the message. Opening the parcel her fears vanished as she found herself staring at giant pack of Doctor Filibuster Wet Heat No Start Fireworks another package fell out, _'a Pranksters Guide To Ultimate Pranks By James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew'_. Swallowing slightly she picked it up and put it next to her presents. Noticing a further present under the fireworks and pranking book she pulled it out. A photo album fell out, skimming through it she almost cried at all the pictures there were so many.

Giving Lily a quick good bye with a promise to meet her in the great hall at lunch Hermione left the Gryffindor common room. Waving her wand in a simple movement she levitated all the things back to her dormitory. Dumping it on her bed she grabbed the _'Hogwarts A History' _and put it in her trunk with Harry's copy making a mental note to read it later. She put The Marauders gifts under her bed and cast several charms making sure no one could get to them.

Grabbing Crookshanks on her way down to the library she conjured a ribbon and tied it round his neck before skipping off.

2pm December 25th 1976 

Hermione sat next to Lily at dinner/late lunch and looked around the table. The circular table was gone to be replaced with a long table, much like the house tables only smaller and nicer. Thankfully Daniel and his 'friends' sat several seats away. However when Hermione's eyes rested on him he looked up and glared at her. Hermione snarled and gripped her wand in her pocket tightly.

Dinner was delicious. Hermione rested her hands on her stomach that night in bed and sighed in contentment.

Only 1 and a half more years.

**End Chapter**

Not my best work, but I think it was O.K

I know I basically promised a really good Christmas but I think I managed to get the important things I needed. Hint. Next years will be better. Expect fireworks, however it's still about 6 chapters away.

**Review please?**

**With Thanks to:**

_debjunk__Maridee_, – I know that's the bit that's giving me the most problems, whether or not to make them work it out, I think I've figured it out, though it means about another 20 chapters.

_Fantasyfan4ever_ – No, its not just you. She is acting more cunning, but then so would you if your were dating Severus

_ReineMauvaise__AssortedJellyBeans__sc12321__Emilemur__Angelic Bladez__, LG67, __Readerforlife__lunagirl304__Dragonsdaughter1__, Music Is Everything, __Cafire_– Thanks for the review

_notwritten_– Thank you, that was high praise which I'm sure I don't deserve

_creative-writing-girl13_ – Because Daniel wound her up so much


	17. Attack On Hogsmead

_**Title - Hermione Granger And The Point of No Return**_

_**Chapter Title – Talking, Attack & Death**_

_**Word Count – 3,112**_

Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times,

if one only remembers to turn on the light. – The Third Harry Potter Film (Steven Kloves)

**A/N – Someone will die in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it I suggest you skip. But it won't be the last time someone dies. So if any readers don't want death in the stories they read. Then stop now.**

_8pm February 14th 1977 – Friday (Day before Hogsmead)_

The past two months had flitted by quickly for Hermione. Between classes (which she had decided she had too many of) and the mounds of homework they were getting, which was apparently important because of the NEWT's that were over a year away and spending her time with Severus time had flown by quickly. Quickly, almost too quickly. Her occulmency lessons had started properly now with Dumbledore last year there hadn't really been time, but now she had plenty.

She'd finally read both her copies of 'Hogwarts A History' given to her by Harry and Severus. Enlightening her to things that the '20th Century Hogwarts A History' had glossed over.

During the last two months she'd grown much closer to Remus. While he helped her with her Defence she was helping him with potions, something she was shocked to find out he was abysmal at. James was still fretting his life away asking Lily out. Daniel and Hermione still weren't talking. Sirius was still getting it on with various girls. Whenever Hermione came within 5meters of him she'd mutter "cradle snatcher," under her breath, which to her he was. The only decent thing about his new found popularity was that the student body had finally decided they all wanted to 'shag him' in their words. Which meant he pretty much left her alone now. Though she knew she couldn't expect this to carry on much longer, after all there were only about 40 girls he could get off with.

Not only was she getting more homework her lessons were getting harder. Non-verbal spells which before hadn't been essential were now required. Human transfiguration was being done without wands in transfiguration. Expert warding was being done in charms again sometimes without wands. Standard auror duelling in Defence was custom, of course this was with wands. All in all her lessons were getting harder.

Sitting in her quiet spot by the library Hermione's eyes glazed over as she re-read the same passage for the 12th time. Severus sat opposite her idlely twiddling his wand in his hand.

Sighing Hermione closed the book with a snap and asked the question that had been bugging her for months, "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Are you only going out with me because I'm pureblood?"

His head jerked up abruptly a snarl playing around his mouth "no."

"But before you said you loved Lily, yet you never asked her out because she was muggleborn…" Hermione's voice tailed off into oblivion.

Severus eyed her for a moment a sad smile playing around his mouth "yes she was muggleborn, but don't forget she was my best friend, I didn't want to lose our friendship, and presides she never felt the same way."

"Oh," Hermione's once huge vocabulary failed her as she re-opened her book and focussed back on the page. Averting her eyes back to Severus she opened her mouth again "I know I've asked you before but what do you think of muggle-borns now?"

He gave her an appraising look "I think they're vermin. We need them otherwise the magical population will die out, but at the same time we don't. The weak ones don't have to be here, it's not their world. It's a world for the people who've earnt, they come in when they're 11 with no knowledge and try and bring muggle ideas with them. We've existed for centuries without them, why do they have to come now?"

_Well I guess that answers my question on whether or not I tell Severus the truth. _Thought Hermione grimly.

"Okay. Are you coming to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?"

"No, sorry I can't," his face fell slightly and he opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly again.

Sighing again she looked up into Severus's face and smiled at his frustrated expression, picking up her book and dropping it into her bag she brushed past him giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek. She left the quiet library with thoughts plaguing her mind.

Wondering down the corridor outside the library she came to a stop by a window. Dropping her bag, ignoring the dull think it made at the impact on the ground she leaned forward placing her hands on the sill and stared out the window, loosing herself once more in thoughts. So Severus's view had changed. He no longer thought muggle-borns were equal. They were beneath him. Tears dripped down her cheek one by one, raising her hand she brushed them away sighing again. Sometimes, she thought with a bleak smile, the truth is harder to tell than lies. She needed to tell someone, someone who wouldn't blab. Yet there was no one, she had to tell the whole truth to them and she couldn't tell Lily and she defiantly couldn't tell Severus.

Another hour passed but Hermione neither knew nor cared. Students hurried passed her on the way to dinner not even stopping to stare at the beautiful girl who looked so strong but stood there crying. When the hubbub of people wondering passed her dinned slowly then died Hermione wiped her face on her robe sleeve before picking up her bag and walking away. Her feet carried her to the fat lady's portrait. She chanced a look up then lady was busy talking to her friend Violet. They didn't notice her. Good. Giving a sigh she wondered away again. What she wouldn't give for someone just to talk to. To tell. Someone who wouldn't care. But there was no one. She'd known when she signed on for this mission that she'd be in it alone. But she hadn't realized how alone she would be.

Her wondering's took her to the Ravenclaw common room. The common room was packed with students kissing and cuddling celebrating Valentines Day. A sad smile flitted onto her face, Severus had got her nothing, in fact he'd barely mentioned it. Dashing past all the couples, quickly, before the tears threatening to spill took over she hurried up the stairs.

Throwing herself onto the bed she pulled Crookshanks close she buried her face into his fur and cried herself to sleep.

_February 15th 1977 – Saturday _

The morning dawned bright and early. The crisp wind echoed through the dormitory, the window open letting the light and air in. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and groaned. Her sleep last night had been filled with wars and death. Grabbing more clothes she hurried into the bathroom.

An hour later saw Hermione coming back out ready to start to day in Hogsmead. Pulling her Ravenclaw scarf tight around her and following suit with her coat she grabbed her purse from the trunk and hurried from the room. The walk to breakfast was quick. Sitting herself down halfway down the table where there was space she grabbed a muffin and took a bite.

"Hermione?"

Swallowing the bite of muffin she gazed across the table. The members of the team sat there, well the ones she was still on terms with. In other words Sturgis, John and Lucas.

"Yes?"

They glanced casually around as though checking for something, or someone.

"Have you thought about it?" John's voice was quiet as though he wanted not to be overheard.

"Maybe," she grinned at them, inside relishing the obvious need that they had for the answer.

"Please? We really need you!" John's voice went up an octave pleadingly.

Sturgis joined in, "please? Evie and Bella are terrible!"

Hermione's face fell into a frown. "They earnt their place on the team, and presides," her grin came back in place "I'm pretty sure Daniel and Josh don't want me on the team. Not to mention we have no more matches this year."

"Next year then, please? They'll be gone!" Lucas gave Hermione his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," she grinned up at them as they jumped up and hi-fived each other.

When they had dispersed leaving Hermione alone and still hungry she grabbed another muffin and stuffed it into her mouth. Stepping over the bench when she was finished she wended her way over to where Lily was waiting for her.

"Read?" Lily's question was pointless.

Hermione gave her a dazzling smile and together they made their way to where the caretaker was signing people out. Climbing into a carriage together their conversation turned to where they wanted to go in Hogsmead.

_February 15th 1977 – Saturday (12.30PM)_

Hermione wondered out of the Three Broomsticks with Lily. The early morning sun had gone to be replaced with a light drizzle slighting obscuring the street beyond. Hermione turned her attention back to Lily who was taking a break from her ranting of James. They were walking up the high street back towards the shrieking shack before going back to the castle.

"You shouldn't try and deny you don't like him you know, because it's obvious to everyone that you do," her comment earnt a glare.

"I do no fancy Potter!" Lily punctured each word with a resounding growl.

"Sure you don't and I'm Merlin," she grinned wolfishly at Lily. They turned the corner of the street and stopped talking for a second as the shrieking shack came into view.

"What's Merlin got to do with this?"

"Nothing."

A resounding popping noise echoed through the deserted street. A few dozen men, maybe some women were in there to, in black robes and masks came into view. Hermione threw her arm out causing Lily to stop. Grabbing Lily before the deatheaters noticed she pulled her off the pathway into a bush. Laying on the ground covered in mud the watched the deatheaters walked past them their cloaks whispering in the breeze. Once they were out of sight Hermione pulled Lily upright.

"Stay close," she whispered. Pulling out her wand she heard Lily follow suit.

Together they made their way quickly and quietly back down the path onto the main street.

Horror met their eyes. The village was on fire. The rain doing nothing to put out the flames. Students were running everywhere trying to get away. The deatheaters were walking down to street blasting anyone who got in their way out of the way, slowly making their way to Hogwarts. Hermione forgot about Lily and raced after them. She barely noticed Lily calling after her, wasn't aware of Sirius and James fighting off two men in masks as they tried to protect some 3rd years.

She skidded to a stop as she passed a big deatheater using the Cruciatus Curse on some of the younger students. His laughter echoed manically up and down the streets. He didn't even notice as she pointed her wand at him and yelled the first curse that came to mind "REDUCTO," the spell impacted with him, the sheer force causing him to go smashing into a shop and fall down the side of it his head bleeding, unconscious. James and Sirius caught up with her. Sirius was bleeding badly a cut ran down the length of his face. James was being supported by Sirius his legs twitching making sure he couldn't walk without help.

Hermione surveyed him muttering the counter curse, his legs stopped twitching. Without waiting for a thank you she hurried off again. It took all of another 5 minuets for Hermione to see how badly they were losing. James and Sirius had run to get Dumbledore, she assumed. Lily was unconscious. Several of the younger students were suffering the same fate. Most of the older ones were trying to get the younger ones back to school. But it was in vain as they were hit trying to save them. Hermione stopped her duel as a shriek echoed through the village.

Two huge death eaters were holding a boy. A boy with shaggy brown hair. She felt herself get blasted of her feet and fly down the street backwards landing on the ground. She stumbled to her feet and watched in horror as another deatheater said something, obviously she was the one in charge, and a jet of green light erupted from the end of her wand and hit Daniel in the chest. The deatheater threw her head back and laughed ripping of her mask for everyone to see: Bellatrix. Racing towards Daniel Hermione pulled her wand out and started casting the most vicious spell she could think of. The one Malfoy shouted at her that day she refused to join the deatheaters.

The jets of light left her wand quickly several missing their targets but some hitting them. She watched in horror as gashes appeared on them, tearing their robes. Blood spurted from their wounds and there was nothing they could do to stop it, as they slowly bled to death.

A loud crack echoed through the street. Dumbledore. But Hermione didn't see him and the aurors arrive and the deatheaters fled. She just crouched by Daniel's form his eyes wide open and staring and cried.

_February 20th 1977 – Midnight _

Hermione sat in the common room by herself. Tomorrow would be a remembrance ceremony for the people who died. Daniel was dead as was Kimberly Richards a 4th year Hufflepuff and her best friend Mary Barnes.

Hermione stared into the fire lost in thought. Her hair hung lank around her face. She sat in the same clothes she'd been wearing since she got out of the hospital wing on Monday. Her pyjamas. Classes had been cancelled as a sign of respect. She hadn't spoken to Severus or anyone all week preferring to be left alone.

She couldn't help but pin some blame on Severus. It was hardly a coincidence he hadn't been there? And maybe he'd tried to warn her in the library. She gave a shudder at the thought of loosing him to.

For the first time in almost a week Hermione let herself remember Daniel and let tears spill down her face.

_February 21st 1977 – Sunday_

Every single student gathered in 'Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry's' great hall and watched as Dumbledore stood up. Tears spilled from students eyes. Hermione sat at the Ravenclaw table next to Lucas and Josh both had tears in their eyes. But Hermione didn't her face showed any remorse. Just a blank canvas waiting to be painted upon.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to Daniel Mark Spooner, Kimberly Grace Richards and Mary Hannah Barnes. It has been almost a week since their untimely death in Hogsmead. They were taken from us young in life. Daniel was just 17 and Kimberly and Mary were just 14. I asked you to be silent for 3 minuets to remember them."

_**Flashback **_

_Hermione sat in Daniel's arms in the Ravenclaw common room bad mouthing the Defence teacher. They laughed together and joked and he bent down and kissed her._

_Flash_

_Hermione stood on the quiditch pitch waiting for Daniel to ask her out. _

_"I wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend?" _

_She agreed and he lent down to kiss her._

_Flash_

_Daniel sat down next to her and buried his face into her shoulder, she patted him startled._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Rita Skeeter. You know that 7th year Hufflepuff?"_

_Hermione grimaced at the memory of the Triwizard Tournament. Yes she new Rita Skeeter. Who didn't in her world?"_

"_Yes, I've heard of her," her lip curled at the end of her sentence._

"_She just chased me all the way from Herbology proclaiming her love to me. Save me?"_

_Hermione stifled a laugh. Poor Daniel._

_**End flashback**_

Tears now trickled down her face melting into her hair that hung lank around her face. Not having been washed for a week. Even though she knew it wasn't so she couldn't help but think it was her fault. He'd died on bad terms with her. She'd never even said sorry or told him how much he meant to her, as a friend. She'd never get to say that now. Another tear trickled down her cheek. Her heart felt like stone in her chest making it difficult to breath. Bella and Evie sat opposite her tears streaming down their faces, neither really looking that upset about it. Doing it for show. She drew another shuddering breath as she shook trying to stop the tears falling.

"Now our head boy will talk to us," Dumbledore stopped talking but Hermione was barely aware that he had been talking.

Josh stood up from next to Hermione gave her shoulder a squeeze and left. He walked slowly up to the podium and took out a sheet of paper. He scanned through it before putting it away and sighing. "Nothing I say is going to bring Daniel back. He was my best friend before I even came here. We went through thick and thin together. I was with him when he got his first girlfriend and I was there to talk to him when he first fell in love…" He paused for a moment letting his eyes flick to Hermione and away again.

Abruptly Hermione stood up and fled the hall, not noticing a boy at the Slytherin table with black hair do the same.

_**End Chapter – Review? Please? I'll give you cookies!**_

_Ha. Writing that made me cry. Now I know what's going to happen in the next chapter. _

_I hope you enjoyed it. Well enjoyed isn't really the right word is it? I'm sorry to those of you that liked Daniel, but some thing just have to be done, for the greater good. _

_**With thanks to:**_

**AssortedJellyBeans** – I've started doing that in both my stories, it's easier for me to remember when everything is set that way. But I'm glad you approve

**Maridee**– Thank you I'm glad you're not going to give up on me!

**Antigonesev** – That's what I'm thinking, they might, I'm not sure yet. I've got two options about how to do everything. But I'm not saying. :)

**Notwritten** – No I didn't (participate in earth hour). I didn't even know about it…

**Music Is Everything, omgahitsbritt08, JJ-000-JJ, Evelyns Journey, Readerforlife, Schanin,Angelic Bladez, debjunk, creative-writing-girl13, Beatles-lover, Fantasyfan4ever, RedsAttic, Dramione90** –Thanks for the review

**ihearthpfanfic** – Because Hermione's dating Severus.


	18. Breaking Down

_**Title - Hermione Granger And The Point of No Return**_

_**Chapter Title – Breaking Down**_

_**Word Count – 2,392**_

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up...  
To more than I can be.

Westlife (You Raise Me Up)

_February 21st 1977 – Sunday – Full moon_

Hermione ran outside onto the grounds after throwing the doors open and exiting the great hall. Tears streamed freely down her face. She'd been his first love? He'd never told her. She came to rest by the tree she usually sat by and let the tears fall freely down again and pour into her lap. She threw her head back and rested it against the tree closely her eyes shut wishing she could be anywhere by here. She wanted home, she wanted Harry and Ronald. She wanted her family her friends. She wanted out.

Someone sat down next to her but she barely noticed squeezing her eyes even more tightly shut trying to stop the flow of tears now, embarrassed, though it was certainly nothing to be embarrassed about. Her friend had died but he'd been so much more than that. Her first boyfriend, her first proper friend she could talk to who cared about her for who she was, not for her homework prospects. Someone who loved her. And dare she think it; part of her loved him back. Part of her had died with him. She knew what the emptiness that had consumed her was now. Loss and love. Of course she knew she wasn't in love with Daniel and now never would be. But part of her would always love him.

Opening her eyes she stared across the lake. Another tear dripped down her cheek and she wiped it away again. The lake was calm and tranquil, showing no sign of the anguish that surrounded it. A hand came to rest on hers in her lap. Severus sat next to her. His face clouded in worry. He lifted his spare hand and wiped away another tear as it dripped down her cheek. She sniffed, trying to stop her crying.

"I'm sorry," just those words from his mouth were enough to start her off again.

She jerked her hand away from him. Standing up in a fluid motion she wavered slightly but caught herself before she fell, dizzy from all the crying. "You're sorry?" she let out a maniacal laugh tears now streaming down her face again "you're not sorry. You weren't even there were you? Coincidence isn't it? You were going to tell me not to go weren't you? But you knew no one would try and directly attack me because of who I am! Show me your mark Severus," more tears spilled down her face as she let out every emotion she'd been keeping locked up for over a week.

He stared at her for a moment shock written on his face, before it masked over again, "no because I don't have one."

"Then why weren't you there with me?" more tears streamed down her face and he seemed to have no answer. He simply looked away from her across the lake.

"Sectumsempra," her voice came out of her mouth of its own accord pointing her wand at his robes she watched at they became ripped, no blood spurting from his wound as Hermione closed it quickly using another spell. But the spell gave her a chance to look at his left arm. Imprinted there in black ink lay the mark. She let out a scream of rage. "You lied to me Severus!" After all they'd been through together, after he knew she was in such a terrible state he'd lied to her, even though she needed the truth.

"I didn't want to worry you, it happened last summer after my fight with Lily," he turned to face her but she turned away.

"Go away Severus," her demeanour was about to crumble and wanted him far away.

"But I-"

"Severus just go."

He gave her one last look before saying "I really am sorry, I'd do anything to change it" and sweeping away back up to the castle. Hermione watched him walking away tears falling down her face thick and fast again before turning on her heel and walking away in the direction of the forbidden forest. She lay there for the rest of the day, just where the trees started to get thick, no one could see her. She heard people calling for her, Lily, James, Remus, Lucas, Sirius, Josh, Sturgis, John and several teachers. She heard James and Remus's whispered conversation about the full moon tonight.

Hermione watched as the sun went down casting shadows across the grounds of her beloved school. She watched from afar as Sirius and James along with a small rat shaped creature entered the womping willow. She watched as one by one the castles many lights turned off. She knew by now that midnight had long since gone. Pulling herself out of the forest she scraped her knee drawing blood, it trickled down her leg, but it mattered little to her. Making her way back up to the castle she passed her tree and froze. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs stood there drinking from the lake. Wormtail perched between Prong's antlers.

A gust of wind blew her scent towards the lake. Moony lifted his head and sniffed the air. Prongs and Padfoot followed suit. Moony edged forward getting ready to pounce. Hermione stumbled backwards into the tree her back hitting it with a thunk. Moony pounced but Padfoot was there first, Moony connected with Padfoot and they went flying. Hermione watched as they fought and Prongs nudged her away, branches flew everywhere as Moony threw his front feet around and one hit Hermione in the side of the head and she knew no more.

_February 22__nd__ 1977 – Monday – 7am_

A brilliant white light greeted Hermione as she opened her eyes. Closing them again she winced. It was too bright; the light was giving her a headache. She carefully opened them again and the light seemed to have dimmed. Gingerly she patted her head and met bandages. Pulling herself into a sitting position she groaned. The infirmary was empty but her groan brought Poppy Pomfrey running out of her room.

"You lay back down this instant!" her shrill voice made Hermione wince again. She lay down though as Poppy hurried over and began some tests she caught phrases such as "lucky to be alive…if Black…doing in the forest?" Seconds later she bustled off again leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

An hour later Hermione was bored. With nothing to do but think, more tears had streamed down her face and she'd had to be given a calming drought. She sat up as Poppy came back "please can I go? I swear I'll come back if I feel the slightest bit dizzy."

She gave several tutting noises before saying "any dizzy spells and I want you right back."

Grinning in victory Hermione climbed out of the bed, grabbed a change of clothes and hurried into the bathroom and changed. Emerging minuets later, she dashing past her bed and snatched her wand of the counter next to it and left. She hurried to her dormitory to pick up her bag carefully taking the back routes as so to avoid all the people on their way to breakfast. Once inside the common room she slowed to dawdle she climbed up the staircase and pushed open the door. The room was deserted. Good. She grabbed her bag from her bed gave Crookshanks and quick fleeting hug and left again. But before she left she caught sight of herself in the mirror the bandages were still wrapped around. Sighing she gave a complicated flick and they fell off showing a huge bruise on her forehead about the size of fist.

Classes that day were terrible everyone treated her as though she might break at any moment. Lily was the only one talking to her. The Slytherin's were casting her glares. The Marauders were avoiding her and the Ravenclaw's hated her, still. The teachers were little better, they totally ignored her, which was possibly the worst thing they could do and left her to her thoughts.

_July 1st 1977 – Monday_

Five months had passed since Daniel's death. Hermione had grown up so much since then. Lily was the only one she talked to now. She'd spoken to The Marauders and told them she didn't care, yet they remained very distant. She hadn't spoken to Severus every time he crossed her mind a tear would drip down her cheek. She wanted to go back home. She'd spoken to Dumbledore mid March and asked but he'd said she had to stay to the end, there was no way out. She'd had to put up with the Slytherin's pranking her in the last months and she was exhausted. She had remained distant from everyone except Lily and Josh; they were the only people she could talk to. Yet she still remained distant of them, knowing Lily's fait and not knowing Josh's she couldn't loose another friend. She could only pretend for so long that all was fine.

The end of year exams were drawing closer to them and Hermione was sure she would do fine. During the past months she'd thrown herself into work with such enthusiasm, as task to get her off her mind that she'd been receiving straight O's. When she'd finished all her work she'd go to library and read up on hexes, jinxes and anything that could help her survive the war. Little by little she was wasting away. It wasn't just that she missed Daniel and blamed his death on Severus it was Severus to, she missed him, he was her life support.

Sitting in her last Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson of the year a horrible thought came to her. She loved him. She gasped. And didn't draw breath for minuets only drawing breath when Lily poked her with her quill. Jerking herself back into the lesson she chanced a glance around the room making sure that no one had spotted her almost faint. Luck was on her side. The last lesson before the exams involved people re-reading their notes and in some cases mucking around. Laying her head back down on her arms she closed her eyes and waited for the lesson to end.

_July 2__nd__ 1977 – Tuesday- Dinner_

Hermione watched from her place at the Ravenclaw table as Severus sat down at the Slytherin table and began to eat. She stabbed her beef waiting for him to finish. She watched him and waited. When he got up by himself to leave the table she followed. She followed him out into the grounds towards her tree. She hadn't visited it since her fight with him.

"Sev?"

Her voice made him whirl round. They stared at each other for seconds, maybe minuets before Hermione closed the gap between them and threw herself into his arms and kissed him. They drew away minuets later both gasping for air and looking a little worse for ware. "I'm so sorry," her voice cracked and she dissolved into tears burying her face in his chest she cried while he stroked her head and held her close.

A little while she straightened up and he quirked a smile at her.

"I'm sorry to. I should have told you, I was just so scared and I didn't want to upset you," his voice dropped to a whisper "I've regretted doing it ever since."

Hermione drew back and surveyed him. He looked honest. _I hope I can trust him; I'll talk to him soon, but now's not the time I need to tell Dumbledore. The order must be formed now. But James and Lily were original members…_ she drifted off into thought. He re-wrapped his arms around her and held her close again as she drifted off into thought.

Later when the sun had fully set basking them in darkness the made their way hand in hand back to the castle hand in hand. In the entrance hall while the last stragglers hurried to their common rooms Severus bent down and gave Hermione a chaste kiss on the lips before smiling at her and saying "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," and turning round and walking away.

The next morning found Hermione, for the first time in months, making her way to breakfast a smile on her face. As she entered the great hall all talk stopped and waited. No one had seen her smiling in months; she'd barely been at meals either unless Josh and Lily forced her. Grinning broadly around the room her gaze landed on Severus at the Slytherin table and she made her way over. The hall watched with baited breath for him to push her away or for the Slytherin's to say something but nothing happened. She sat down enxt to him and leaned into him closely her eyes and sighing. For the first time in months she felt safe and happy.

_**End Chapter – Review? Please? I'll give you cookies!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry I made so many of you cry last chapter. Yes I know I cut it short, like I skipped months, but I really wanted to show how much Hermione was suffering presides it'll come in helpful later. I hope you liked the chapter ending. If anyone has any ideas or anything they want done (A LOT) then say it in the review, and you never know I might work it in. **_

_**It deinfately wasn't my best, but I just had a idea and had to write it down and I couldn't fill it in anymore. So sorry… :)**_

With thanks to:

_creative-writing-girl13__– That makes me feel so guilty. I'm sorry_

_Cafire__- __No she didn't, technically she isn't changing time being back there. Because it's already happened. Presides Bellatirx has to live, part of the plot line. She killed minor deatheaters, like the grandfathers of students she left behind E.G Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Nott _

_bsblover17__, __Armybabygirl__, __sc12321__, __Emilemur__, __GirlOfTheMoon__, __notwritten__, __debjunk__, __Angelic Bladez__, __ReineMauvaise__, __ArdaraKaminskya__, __Beatles-lover__, __Fantasyfan4ever__, __Readerforlife__, __silkandsatin__, __JJ-000-JJ__, __anonymous-affiliate__, __GrlWithoutAName__, __StarlightAria__, Kell, __omgahitsbritt08__, __zule bean__, __wingsrookie_,_Maridee__– Thank you for the reviews!_

_Those people who have me on their alerts and/or favourites. Doesn't mean you don't have to review though. _

_**MissSiriusBlack-x**_


	19. End Of Year Surprises

_**Title – Hermione Granger and the point of no return **_

_**Chapter title –Exams, Duelling and Head girl**_

_**Word Count – 2,510**_

_Even though I love you,  
I can't help think about if I'd be better without you.  
If we stay together,  
It could get worse yet again maybe it could get better.  
Even though I love you,  
I can't help think about if I'd be better without you.  
Something's wrong we both know,  
that you and I still got a long way to go.  
A long way to go._

**Long Way to go – The Click Five**

_This is for Maddie, who I am slightly concerned about. Can you please email me to let me know how you're getting on because I haven't heard from you in almost 2 weeks. Thank you_

**July 8****th**** 1977 – Breakfast**

The summer exams had started. While this year Hermione didn't need to worry about OWL's or NEWT's she still worried about the prospect of who would be head girl. She knew without a doubt that in her time she would be a sure candidate for head girl. But in this time she had to compete against Lily and a number of Slytherin's. Head boy was almost certainly going to be Remus, as he was the only boy who got half way decent marks, apart from James, but James was to immature. So the exams were starting today. Hermione and Lily seemed to be the only people not trying to cram in some last minuet revision. After all, it wouldn't do them much good they were to worried about other things, Lily about her feelings for James, which apparently didn't exist. And Hermione about Dumbledore and The Order.

Spooning some bacon and eggs onto her plate she started tucking in. Opposite her Josh was making his bacon tap dance across the table, apparently he had to be able to do it for charms NEWT. Being able to charm objects that were once dead into life, Hermione couldn't wait to get started. Sturgis next to him was a sickly shade of green, every now and then he'd lift up a portion of food and open his mouth, as though to eat it, before dropping it on his plate again. Hermione glanced around the hall; it seemed everyone was in various states of nervousness. Up on the head table Dumbledore sat his eyes flicking back and forth between the tables. His chin rested on his fingers levitating it up so he was able to see everyone.

He caught Hermione's eye and smiled slightly giving her a nod. _He said yes!_ Hermione grinned widely back. She'd been up to see him the previous day when Josh had told her to take a break from revising. Apparently he'd been thinking about starting a group to fight Voldemort and Hermione's push seemed to be the final straw. Finally something was to be done. His eyes averted from her as Professor McGonagall engaged him in conversation a frown upon her face. Hermione snapped her eyes around the hall; no one seemed to have noticed their silent exchange.

As the clock chimed nine students began to pour out of the great hall to their exams and in the 5th and 7th year's cases to go to their common rooms till ten when they would be called back for their exams.

The defence classroom was alive with talk as Fabian and Gideon entered. Their red hair making them stand out from the black walls of the room. Students sat at their desks, Hermione and Lily in the back row.

"Good Morning 6th year Ravenclaw's, Slytherin's Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's. Today is your Defence exam, now for your exam you will be duelling each other…" excited chatter broke out at Fabian's words and Hermione saw people glancing her way warily and some edging away frightened they might be hurt. She snorted and crossed her arms raising an eyebrow at them. Next to her Lily gave a sigh. Hermione glanced at her and saw her eyes stray from James to Sirius then back again. Following her line of vision she spotted James and Sirius whispering quietly.

Her attention was diverted again back to Fabian, "we will be pairing you up and you will be duelling people who we consider your equals. Duelling is a dangerous thing to do for an exam but we consider you smart enough not to seriously ignore others. All curses and jinxes shall be aloud as long as they are not considered dark. Now stand up," everyone hastened to stand, with a flick of Fabians wand the tables and chairs all disappeared leaving a wide space in which to duel. "Please go behind our desk," everyone hastened to follow and stood against the wall side by side next to Gideon's and Fabians' desk, "please stay there unless we tell you to come out and duel."

"Now, if we think any of you are good enough we might consider putting your name forward for auror training. Some of your names are already down," Gideon took over from his brother his eyes flashing across the room. "Now Alastor Moody will be dropping in later, just to see how everything goging. First pair will be Lupin and Potter."

Hermione grinned as she watched the duel. Remus and James against each other was entertaining. Remus was quick and James new a wide range of hexes, probably courtesy of his parents being Aurors. Hermione grinned even wider at the thought that she knew more hexes and curses than probably all the aurors put together. During her months of depression, missing Daniel she'd read, a lot. Reading was the only thing that numbed the pain. When reading she was able to forget all the terrible things that had happened and could have been avoided if she'd been just a little bit braver and stronger. Clapping filled her ears brining her back to the room. The first duel was finished. James won. Almost 10 minutes had passed. Hermione sighed, it was lucky that only a handful of people from each house were in this group the rest being in the other group, otherwise this could end up taking ages.

"Next we'll have Black and Dawlish," Gideon's voice echoed out across from the opposite the side of room.

The next hour passed slowly for Hermione, everyone had duelled at least once now, except her and some were on their second. Lily and Kingston had lasted seconds before Lily blasted her against the wall, as though answering her prayers about not being forgotten Fabian finally said "now, there's only one person left who hasn't duelled. Hermione? You're going to be duelling me, Alastor asked us, he should be here soon, ignore him when he comes."

As one the classes eyes flashed to her and back to Fabian again. She gave a non committal shrug. Stepping forward she walked to the centre of the room her back facing the door, the front the students. Her eyes skimmed over Fabian as he took his wand out and waited, ready for her to make the first move. Her wand stuck up her robes fell a little as she flexed her arms, unlocking them from their stiff position.

Before anyone could blink her wand was in her hand and a jet of blue light was flying across the room towards Fabian at shocking speed. A shield erupted from his wand and the spell impacted making it shake a little before disappearing completely leaving a gaping Fabian and a slightly shocked class. Before anyone had time to draw breath he'd shot a sickly yellow looking light at her which she recognised immediately as 'Pulsus Maximum' something that if it impacted on her would surely blast her through the wall into the corridor leaving her deeply unconscious. She stifled a gasp that curse was almost considered dark.

"Artus damnum," she yelled out the next curse before thinking. A white light erupted out of her wand. She frowned slightly; she hadn't meant to say it out loud. The hex she'd just sent was border line dark. Almost too dark. She'd read it in 'Border Line Dark Curses By Gellert Grindlewald' it was a book written by Grindlewald which talked about curses people could use without getting locked up, that were still considered dark. The curse was like splinching which ever part of the body it was aimed at, if it contacted it would transport the limb to another part of the country.

Fabian ducked quickly his eyes widening again. While his expression mirrored shock Hermione quickly shot of several painful stinging hexes. His ducked to avoid them and they sailed over his head impacting with the wall behind him. Several stunners rocketed towards her and she yelled "tutela" a shield erupted in front of her. She could feel her magic draining away as she fought to keep it up.

The duel progressed for almost another half hour. Hermione barely noticed as the time flew past, time was blending together as she dodged the spells sent her way before finally she sent a confounding jinx which hit its mark making Fabian turn his wand on himself and say "stupefy."

Silence echoed through the room as Fabian fell to the floor stunned. Waving her wand quickly Hermione awoke him and she sat up dazedly. Hermione grinned slightly she could almost see the stars dancing round his head. A few minutes passed a Fabian pulled himself to his feet and held out his hand, Hermione shook it smiling slightly.

"Miss Babineaux," Hermione whirled around to face Alastor Moody. She could feel any trace of a smile break of her face and fall away as she gaped at him. He still had the different eyes but he seemed to have both legs intact, no wooden leg, she moved her eyes down swiftly no clawed foot, "Good duel, you're a bit slow though, you could have defeated Fabian numerous times," he eyes her for a moment before saying "May I ask where you learnt those curses?"

"A book," she replied. _Does it really matter?_

He eyed her for a moment before giving Fabian a curt nod a striding from the room. Hermione stared after him, what the hell had that been about?

**July 9****th**** 1977 Tuesday– Breakfast**

Now Hermione thought back on it maybe Moody had a right to be concerned. She'd seen him talking to Dumbledore the night before a worried look on his face. His normal eye had been focussed on Dumbledore but Hermione could have sworn the magical one spun to watch her. Her spells had been almost dark but she figured that the time called for it. It wasn't like the curse was illegal. But maybe she should lay low for the moment. Just till everyone forgot everything. She sighed only a few more exams left then it would be the end of the year.

Her eyes jerked back to her food.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned round; Lily was running across the great hall a letter in her hand and smile on her face. She skidded to a stop next to Hermione and beamed down at her, "my parents said you could stay for the holidays."

A smile lit up Hermione's face, she wouldn't be on her own she'd been with Lily.

**July 13****th**** 1977 Saturday– Last Dinner Of The Year**

Hermione watched as Professor Dumbledore stood up and food filled the plates for the last dinner of the school year. Opposite her Josh poked at his vegetables.

"You okay?" Hermione voice her concern that had been eating away at her over the week.

Slowly, though at first she had barely noticed it, Josh had become quieter and quieter.

"I'm fine," came the short reply. His eyes rose up briefly and he gave a small smile. His eyes scanned round the hall before _Of course!_ Thought Hermione grimly. It was his last year, then he'd be going into the wider world. Into more danger than she could possibly imagine.

Hermione looked at him then back at the head table and tucked into her dinner.

Once pudding had left Professor Dumbledore stood up his arms open wide. "The end of the year had come again and you are all ready to go away. Of course those 7th years won't be coming back. This is their last year. We congratulate you on making it this far and we hope you have a good time in the world. Now our head boy and girl this year Anastiase Zabini and Josh Scott have done their jobs wonderfully. However in light of recent events the staff and I have decided to tell you who our choices are for head boy and girl next year just encase you feel the need to talk to them if something happens. Something that you wouldn't feel comfortable talking to the teachers about. Now if Josh and Anastaise could please come up here to hand over their badges."

The whole school watched as Josh and Anastaise walked up to hand over their badges. Hermione saw Josh wipe away a tear and grin slightly as Dumbledore said something to him. They sat down again and Dumbledore walked back towards the podium badges in hand.

"Our head boy for next year will be James Potter!" a loud cheer echoed around the hall followed by a scream of "NO!"

_Obviously from Lily,_ thought Hermione grimly. She watched as James swaggered up to the head table and collected his badge.

"And our head girl for next year will be Hermione Babineaux!" an even louder cheer erupted from the students.

Sitting there in shock for a few moments she opened and closed her mouth several times before standing up and going to collect her badge.

One thought was etched in her mind as she sat down.

Next year was going to be a hell of a long year.

_**End Chapter – Review? Please? **_

_**Sorry it took so long I had swimming and shit, so it'll be roughly every week/week and a half I'll be updating this story.**_

_Well I had this huge brainwave last night. Maybe I should carry on. Like when she gets back carry on and show how she sorts out her relationship with the older Severus. That would be cool. Let me know whether you want me to do it. Or I could do a sequel, but I'm not as keen on that idea. _

_Now, the end of the year has come, next year will include, deatheater attacks, death, arguments, heart break and Sirius._

_I changed a few things I know they usually get their badge in a letter. _

_Answering a question sent to me in a pm, yes the lyrics/quotes I choose do have something to do with each chapter._

**With thanks to:**

_Evelyns Journey, creative-writing-girl13, GrlWithoutAName, potterhead0013, ReineMauvaise, familyguyfreak, bsblover17, omgahitsbritt08, Fantasyfan4ever, sc12321, Maridee, GirlOfTheMoon, Dramione90, Readerforlife, debjunk, notwritten, Angelic Bladez, silkandsatin, Music Is Everything, zule bean, Music Is Everything, CSISnape, anonymous-affiliate_

_To questions asked – No I do not know who you are when you review anonymously however I will find out your email._

_The Slytherin's were pranking her for dumping Severus. The Ravenclaw's hated her, blaming her for Daniel's death. And the teachers were trying to not talk to her to let her deal with it. _

_**MissSiriusBlack-x**_


	20. Summer And Another Year

_**Title – Hermione Granger and the point of no return**_

_**Chapter title – Summer, Diagon Alley and 7**__**th**__** Year**_

_**Word Count – 2,041**_

_**Author's note at the bottom! – They are important!**_

_**Disclaimer – Nothing is mine**_

_  
My friend, you would not tell with such high zest  
To children ardent for some desperate glory,  
The old Lie: Dulce et decorum est  
Pro patria mori. – Wilfred Owen (First World War Soldier) – Dulce et Decorum est_

**July 14th 1977 Sunday – Train ride home**

The train journey home from Hogwarts back to Kings Cross was long and quite. It seemed nobody wanted to mention the fact that the summer might end their friendship forever, should the deaths and attacks continue. Hermione sat with her back leaning against the compartment wall with her eyes shut trying, and failing, to keep to worry off her face. She knew the summer wasn't going to be a safe one, and she only wished it could be. She was going to Lily's house for the summer, a safe muggle neighbourhood, with the exception of Severus, but she would not see much of him as she knew Lily didn't approve.

A date had already been set to by Hogwarts Supplies, a time when they could all meet up. The first day of the second week before they went back, that was they'd all be free.

Hermione opened her eyes to survey the compartment. Next to her Josh sat staring out of the window, trying to savour the last glimpses of Scottish countryside**. **Lily sat on the floor by his feet carefully storing all her books back into her trunk in order. Opposite Hermione sat Lucas and John talking in whispers every now and then shooting glances around as though afraid to be overheard. Sturgis was out in the corridor saying something to his girlfriend. Severus was in the 6th year Slytherin boy's compartment and the marauders were at their usual carriage at the end of the train.

Sighing Hermione closed her eyes again and mumbled "wake me up when we get there," to Josh before dropping off into sleep.

It was seconds later that Hermione felt she was being jerked away by Josh as Kings Cross started to come into view. Stretching she caught a glimpse of Lily laying sprawled on her back her hair framing her face like a halo being awoken by Lucas. John and Sturgis were getting the trunks onto the floor and stacking them so they could exit quickly.

Once Lily was awake and sitting up again silence fell over the compartment.

"Hermione?" Lucas's voice seemed to boom through the once silent compartment, all gazes swivelled to him "we were talking while you were asleep and we thought that maybe you'd like to be Quiditch Captain next year?"

Hermione opened her mouth several times before closing it again. "Surely Dumbledore decides who the captains are?"

"Yes, but we spoke to him and told him a few things and mentioned that we think you'd be the best person for it," Josh's voice sounded oddly smug.

Shooting him a glare Hermione sighed and nodded her head "fine, but the girls aren't going to like this."

Laughter echoed around the compartment as the images of Bella's face settled in their minds.

_**About a month later**_

The summer has passed quickly for Hermione and Lily. The first week was full of laughter and jokes, sun-tanning and generally winding Petunia up. Mr and Mrs Evans were sociable and kind, they became Hermione's parents in this time and she was immensely upset at the thought that they wouldn't be alive when she got back. The second week had started the homework trend, desperate to get their homework out the way the girls has spent all their available time doing it. By the third week they were bored, wanting to be back at school, and by the end of the month they were contemplating suicide.

As the Evans family owl flew through the window from the dark sky outside and Hermione grinned. It either meant a letter from Josh, or more likely Severus. So when the owl landed in front of her she was slightly disappointed to see Josh's neat script instead of Severus's messy one.

_Dear Hermione _(The letter read)

_I feel you are the only person I should tell. By the time this owl reaches you I will be gone, along with a friend, till this war ends we will be hidden, living the muggle way until you come to find us, Dumbledore knows of what's happening, but only you will be able to find it, just ask him. Owls will not reach me. If anyone asks just tell them I have gone on holiday, but you don't know how long for. _

_I know you will feel I'm running away, what with what happened this year, I'm not. I'm just protecting those I love. _

_Thank you, _

_Good luck with your final year,_

_Love Josh_

A tear slid down her cheek as she re-read the letter. Another person she was to lose. At least it was a better chance he was to be safe when she returned. She gasped as her brain worked something out. If Josh was waiting for her to tell him the war was over. That wouldn't be for another few years, she'd be gone by then. They'd never know.

A shriek echoed through the house, wincing slightly she dropped the letter and crept over to the door. Pulling it open she stepped onto the landing. Peering over the balcony she glanced at Lily and Petunia.

"Cannot be thinking of marrying him Tuny! He's an idiot!" Lily's voice was high as she struggled to maintain her temper.

"He's not an idiot," Petunia's voice even higher than Lily's rang through the house brining Mr and Mrs Evans running in from outside.

Hermione sighed. It happened every day; she couldn't believe it when Lily told her how close the girls used to be. All they seemed to do now as glare at each other and whisper insults. Walking back into her room she picked up the letter and burnt it, it wouldn't do for someone else to find it. Throwing herself on the bed she winced as Lily stomped up the stairs, the door was thrown open seconds after by Lily who in turn threw herself into her bed and shoved her head under the pillow. _This is going to be a long night, _thought Hermione grimly as sniffling erupted under the pillow.

_**1**__**st**__** September – Heads Compartment**_

The only sound that could be heard in the heads compartment was the purring of Crookshanks and the sighing of Hermione. The summer had gone by quickly; the trip to Diagon Alley had passed without major incident. It had been nice to see the boys again and Hermione had thoroughly enjoyed it, her cheeks were a nice tanned brown from the summer sun and everyone had been quick to comment on it. Sturgis had gotten outstanding in all his OWL's and Lucas had decided to drop another subject saying he didn't have the time. She'd barely noticed as her day in Diagon Alley drew to a close, she'd spent all her time with Severus 'catching up' while Mr and Mrs Evans had done her shopping saying she should spend time with his 'friend'.

Her summer had been quiet other than that, a few letters from students who needed her to contact someone urgently, but that was it. One raid on a girl in her year's house, she'd lived but her family had been killed; her younger twin sisters and her parents. A dozen students would not be returning, either having gone into hiding, or dead. Her heart no longer jolted in her chest when she thought of the dead, the summer had hardened her, death was not choosing, it was harsh and it wouldn't spare her or her friends.

Closing her eyes again another faint sigh rang through the compartment, the trees were rushing past as they joined together with the Scottish countryside. Her head girl badge was pinned just above her chest just waiting for her Quiditch captain badge to be added. She gave another louder sigh but it was cut short as the compartment door burst open revealing Sirius and James followed by Remus and Peter. As Hermione stood up ready to push them out Sirius and James toppled through each landing on the floor, Sirius's head between Hermione's legs and on his back his eyes wide open. Jumping back Hermione pulled out her wand.

"POTTER!" Before Hermione had had time to cast a hex that would have rendered James and Sirius incapable of much 'intercourse' for the rest of their lives a loud shriek pierced through the air as Lily pushed her way through Remus and Peter.

As Sirius pushed himself to his feet and Hermione sat down again another figure came charging through the door his black robes billowing, Severus. He'd previously been occupied in the Slytherin compartment talking about 'Slytherin matters' as he put it. Skidding to a stop his eyes scanned around the room finally coming to rest on Hermione's red face. His left eyebrow raised, perfectly arched. Hermione's heart constricted slightly as she stared at him. She'd seen him briefly on the platform before he walked away and only a few times in the holidays. His black hair was perfectly grease free, his eyes a coal black piercing into her heart, his lips parted in a slight smirk. His nose was still crooked, but she wouldn't have it any other way. He wasn't a sex God to most people, but he was her personal sex God.

"Guys, could you leave us for a minute?" Hermione found herself talking before she realised.

A split second past as Severus and The Marauders faced off, before James gave a non committal shrug and left, Remus and Peter following soon. Sirius cast Severus a dark glare before skulking off and in defeat Lily followed.

Not much could be said for the rest of the train journey as the Scottish countryside whizzed past before slowing, but Hermione and Severus barely noticed to wrapped up in each other. They did notice however when Hermione was jerked of Severus's lap and onto the floor into a heap. Groaning slightly Hermione jumped up in shock as a little nagging voice in her head said _FIRST YEARS!_ Without even saying goodbye to Severus Hermione jumped out of the compartment and onto the platform screaming "First years!" as she went.

She couldn't remember the time when she was that small an innocent. The boat ride with Hagrid and James was quiet, James still grumpy about being thrown out of the heads compartment. Hermione and James separated when the boats landed and they made their way towards the great hall.

**End Chapter – Important notes underneath!**

_OhMyGod I am so sorry you guys, I know I was busy but it was no excuse to keep you hanging on for almost 3 bloody weeks, that's almost a month! So to make up for it I'm going to drop 'Things Changed I Changed' for a month, because that story isn't really as important, and I owe it to you guys to write a few decent chapter and quickly. I don't know how quickly I'll be able to update._

_I've just about finished swimming season so hopefully I'll be back to updating soon. I have Dorking this weekend, Guildford the weekend after e.t.c I have half term in another 3 weeks but I have to revise. So in 5 weeks (give or take a few days) I'll be back to updating every week. _

_This chapter was a short one, but I figured you'd rather have a short one than wait another month for a longer one._

_**Sorry for mucking you around!**_

_**This Chapter was dedicated to all those who reviewed. **_

_**About the actual chapter, I changed a few things that happen in the book and don't happen to fit into the story, pleases don't kill me.**_

_**Please feel free to review, yell at me if you want…**_

_With thanks to: _

Mandya1313

Lisa-McG-200413

Evelyns Journey

Schanin

Music Is Everything

JJ-000-JJ

Maridee

ReineMauvaise

Angelic Bladez

notwritten

zule bean

AmeliadeLauro

GirlOfTheMoon

Readerforlife

bsblover17

debjunk

Fantasyfan4ever

omgahitsbritt08

_**Thank You**_

_**MissSiriusBlack-x**_


	21. Authors Notes

Okay,

Hey guys and girls,

I know everyone hates it when a author does this but I felt this was important. As of 22/5/2008 I will not be able to update either of my stories for yet another two weeks. I know you probably all hate me, but I have exams coming up and I'm failing almost everything apart from History, P.E and English, so I** REALLY **need to revise.

I might be able to update either story within in the next week (if I do one I'll do the other) as I have half term but I have to revise. But on the plus side my mother's going to Washington during exam week. Which means my dads looking after me, and he can't control me so I'll be updating then, but that is three weeks away.

I will **NOT **be giving up on this story!

Please leave a review or Pm me or something just to say you've read this because I don't want you to give up.

Sorry for basically taking the piss,

**MissSiriusBlack-x (Becki)**


	22. Falling In Love

_**Title – Hermione Granger and the point of no return**_

_**Chapter title –I Think I've Fallen In Love**_

_**Word Count – 2,987**_

_**Disclaimer – Nothing is mine, except WORLD DOMINATION!**_

_**A Shout out – I need a new Beta! **_

_**Keep away from people who try to belittle your ambitions.**_

_**Small people always do that, but the really great**_

_**Make you feel that you, too, can become great.**_

_**Mark Twain**_

Drifting into her near the front of the Ravenclaw table Hermione permitted herself a smile. She was home, finally. The great hall was packed full of noisy students and teachers. Everyone seemed to have something to say except Hermione, she was just content with watching and listening as her friends around her prattled on about their holidays. However their conversations were drawn to an abrupt ending as the great hall door banged open. Professor McGonagall walked in her head held high and followed by what seemed to be only a dozen students. As Hermione's eyes snapped to them her eyes widened in realization, across the hall Lily's eyes did the same. Without realising it together their eyes scanned the hall for the missing people, three dozen seats or more were empty, possibly never to be filled again. Hermione's eyes zapped to the Gryffindor table as Lily's went to Ravenclaw, inclining her head slightly to show she noticed Hermione bowed her head and motioned to where Professor McGonagall was unfurling a small scroll.

"When I call your name, you will come forward, the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your houses," her eyes raised and took in the faces of the soon-to-be Hogwarts students.

Hermione grinned at their shaking forms, the memory of her sorting, so long ago lingered fresh in her mind.

"Capot, Emily," the smallest girl of the group walked forward visibly shaking from head to toe. Second later "Hufflepuff," echoed around the room.

And so the sorting progressed the same as the year before, only marginally quicker. When finally "Yelnats, Stanley," **(Taken from 'Holes') **was sorted into Slytherin the sorting ended. Hermione had been right in her previous assumption of their only being a dozen first years. There were two in Slytherin, a girl and boy. Five in Gryffindor, three boys and two girls. Four in Hufflepuff, two girls and two boys. And in Ravenclaw there were six, three boys and three girls.

"And now the sorting has finished, I have only a few words to say, they are tuck in!" Hermione raised her head from its place on the table and stifled a yawn, she was knackered. Spooning some food onto her plate she set about eating it conversing lightly with Lucas and the rest of the team who were around her. When finally the food had all vanished Hermione leaned forward in her seat and propped one elbow up on the table.

"Now we are all fed and watered, I have a few start of term notices to give out. First year please not that the forest **is** forbidden hence why it is called the Forbidden Forest. A few of older students would do well to remember that to," his gaze settled on The Marauders. "Now, on a sadder note some of our students will not be rejoining us this year, there are too many to mention but they are will be in our hearts as we carry on. However on a much happier note I am pleased to tell you that Marlene Mckinnon will be back this year to complete her NEWT's which she couldn't take last year due to family issues."

A loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table as a pretty girl opposite Lily blushed beetroot.

"Another note, our head boy and girl badges were given out last year to James Potter and Hermione Babineaux, if they could please stand up to remind everyone of what they look like?" Hermione obliged and grinned around the room her eyes meeting Severus's for the tiniest second before she sat down.

"Now, as we gave those badges out last year I have a few more to give out this year. The Quiditch badges," talking erupted from the tables at once as everyone speculated who would be captain for their house. "When I call your name if you could please come up to accept your badges? For Gryffindor we have, Sirius Black. Slytherin will be Regulas Black, Hufflepuff will be Edgar Bones and Ravenclaw will be Hermione Babineaux."

Cheers erupted from around Hermione as the Ravenclaw table stood up and clapped and cheered for their knew captain. Though it was visible on several faces that they hoped the same fate would befall Hermione as it had Daniel. When Hermione sat down again her badge on her robes, sitting next to her head girl one professor Dumbledore bade them good night.

Hermione didn't even hear him, her memories of Daniel being brought to the surface because of the badge. She did notice however when Lucas pinched her lightly on the arm offering to take the new students up for her. She smiled and thanked him. His prefect badge glittered on his chest and Hermione grinned wider, "hey Lucas? If I tell you the passwords to the different common rooms can you make sure all the prefects find out? I have some business to take care of," her smile faded slightly at the end.

He nodded and she quickly whispered the passwords into his ear.

She gave him a small smile before hurrying off into the grounds, to the place where all the people whose lives had been lost were carved into stone, by her. A reminder, of all she had to fight for. She leaned against the castles stone wall her head next to the name 'Daniel Spooner' closed her eyes and cried.

She stayed out there all night tears silently rolling down her cheeks. It had been ages since she'd had a good cry, her holidays with Lily had seen to that. She had less than a year left. Less than a year to say her final goodbyes, less than a year till she would probably lose Severus forever, less than a year to her NEWT's and most importantly less than a year to complete her mission.

By the time she'd cried herself out of tears the sun was starting to filter up into the sky. Sighing and wiping the last of her tears away she moved away from her position by the lake and made her way towards the Ravenclaw common room. While she got her own common room with James she knew she'd be spending most of her time in her familiar Ravenclaw common room. Walking upstairs to the 7th year Ravenclaw dorms she hurried into the shower 'borrowing' one of the girls towels.

Remembering she had all her clothes in her room she cast a quick 'accio' charm to bring her spare clothes and Crookshanks. When they flew in the window Hermione closed it, for fear of catching a cold, and changed. Opening the door she hurried back down the staircase into the common room and picked a book of the shelf before settling into a couch and reading.

When the clock chimed eight Hermione closed her book and left it on the couch, stepping over Crookshanks she made her way up the girls staircase. Knocking on the door she poked her head in, the three girls were all still fast asleep. Sighing she pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the curtains, which flew open exposing the girls to the sunlight. One wild scream later Hermione was back downstairs grumbling, those 1st year girls really were vile. Stumbling over to the boy's staircase she pushed open the door to the 7th year boy's dorms, they were all still asleep. Sighing Hermione made her way over to John's bed. There was no way in hell she was going into the first year boy's dorm after the horror of the girl's dorm.

Shaking his shoulder Hermione tried to wake him up. Nothing. She tried a bit harder. Finally she whipped out her wand again and conjured two water balloons letting them hover in midair for a second before letting them drop with a loud 'splash' onto John's pillow. He screamed like a girl and jumped up out of his bed. He noticed Hermione's amused expression and quickly pulled his, now wet covers, around him trying to hide his nudity.

"I never knew you slept in the nude…" muttered Hermione her eyes widened in shock as she realized the 'slight problem' he was having. He was naked. "I only came in to ask you to wake the first year boys up, so yes, I'll just go…. Bye!" with that she ran out the room without looking back. **(A/N That's happened to me, I went to go wake someone up on a swimming trip and they were naked, ha)**

Once she had calmed down and the girls and boys had arrived she motioned for them to sit which they did, she glanced quickly at John who shook his head slightly. Grinning Hermione started her talk "I am Hermione Babineaux, head girl, and 7th year in Ravenclaw. For the next few weeks I will be showing you around the school. After that you'll be on your own. Every morning I expect you down here at 8am so we can go to breakfast. Now I was slightly busy last night so a few things didn't happen that should have happened.

While at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw will be your family. In this tower you'll sleep, probably do your homework and generally 'chill out'. I'm sure professor McGonagall gave you the house point routine last night? Good. If I don't turn up to take you to your lessons I'll be sending John, who was the person who took you last night, or one of the other Ravenclaws. Any questions?"

As much as she didn't expect them to be there were a few hands raised. Sighing she inclined her head towards one of the girls who said boldly "how comes you were busy last night?"

Hermione's face fell a bit "I had some business to take care of, business that doesn't concern you." Her tone was sharp and she felt bad immediately but she internally shrugged it off.

Upon arriving in the great hall Hermione bad the first years goodbye and hurried over to Severus. Snuggling under Severus's arm she quickly piled her plate full of food.

_**HermioneGranger&SeverusSnape**_

"… in conclusion Hogwarts warding is exceptionally complicated, the spells used are ancient and only known by the current headmaster of the school and passed down to the next. Invented by the founders they are amongst some of the oldest spells in existence. Each year the spells are revitalised by the headmaster the day before school starts. Now, I hope you have all been making notes for tomorrow I expect a fifteen inch essay on the wards of Hogwarts and an extra five inches on how you would improve the wards at the Ministry. Good day." Professor Flitwick hoped down off his desk and hurried out the classroom at the end of the lesson leaving the class writing down his last sentences and groaning at the homework.

Leaning casually against the door Severus watched as Hermione hurriedly finished writing and threw everything into her bag. Straightening up she grinned as he gave her a smile almost skipping towards him she leaned up and pecked his cheek affectionately. She sighed she had six essays in for the next lesson and most of them were over fifteen inches long.

They'd been back at school a week now and things had gone from bad, to bliss. Severus was more open about their relationship, they even snuggled in public. Today was Friday and Hermione had just finished her last lesson of the week and this evening, which was about 4 hours away she had quiditch trials. And oh wasn't that something to look forward to. She'd seen the Gryffindor tryouts yesterday and to put it mildly, they were in a lot of trouble.

Dinner passed quickly and silently on Hermione's part. The paper in front of her had over three dozen names written on, all people hoping to be on the team. Lucas would still be playing seeker. John was still keeper and Sturgis was still beater. Hermione refused point blank to let Bella or the other girl play again. They were off the team and never to be put on it again. Ever. Not in a million years.

At half six Hermione made her way to the heads dormitory's and muttered the password "quiditch" she didn't even glance round to take in the decoration of the room before hurrying into the room marked 'head girl – Hermione Babineaux' opening her trunk she grabbed her quiditch robes with the words 'Babineaux' inscribed across the back her broom and left again.

On her way down to the quiditch pitch she met up with the boys and together they made their way onto the field. The tryouts weren't till 7.15 but they made it their by quarter to. Casting a quick look about Hermione saw no one else there. Casting a quick "accio" the ball crate came flying through the air. Firstly she released the snitch for Lucas and held the quaffle under her arm.

"Shall we see how we stand?" Lucas quirked a grin at his teammates as he mounted his broom and kicked off.

Sighing the rest of the team quickly mounted and flew into the cloudless night. Lucas went off in pursuit of the snitch. John flew off towards the goal post and Hermione and Sturgis formed a two man chaser team.

Half an hour later they lowered themselves to the ground the quaffle under Johns arm and the snitch in Lucas's hand.

Hermione let out a long high whistle, this could take hours.

"Okay, I want all chaser hopefuls to come with me please, and all Beaters to go with Sturgis. We will be playing a mock game. Anyone not in Ravenclaw please leave," Hermione watched as several students scampered off the pitch. "All first years to go," a few more people left the pitch and took seats in the stands. "Anyone worried about breaking a nail, please leave." Almost a dozen girls left the pitch.

"Firstly can everyone do a lap of the pitch?"

As the two dozen remaining students went for a lap Hermione closed her eyes and massaged her temple with a finger. When the lap was finished another dozen were gone – those who been unable to fly their brooms in a straight line. Eight were left to try out for the chaser positions and four for beaters.

"Okay, beaters leave with Sturgis, and chasers come with me. Lucas? John? Get flying," walking away she could feel the chaser hopefuls following her. Pulling out her list again she crossed of the names of the people who had left. "Can I have Baron and Hastings?"

Two hours later Hermione called the tryouts to an end. Her first two had been average. Baron was a brilliant catcher but a poor shot. While Hastings, would have done better in a Keeper position. The third and fourth seemed to be more interested in making goo-goo eyes at each other than flying. The fifth was brilliant, the little muggleborn in second year who Hermione had spoken to last year. Jessica Millet, that was her name. She was defiantly going to make the team. The sixth was average. The seventh to busy screaming whenever the ball came within a foot of her and the eighth was amazing. Kieran Young, a 4th year with a big nose, not that Hermione was going to hold it against him.

According to Sturgis only one of the beaters was any good a small boy called Kevin Harris who, in Hermione's opinion, was adorable. He looked like a first year yet he was in his 3rd, his arms were tiny yet he could whack a bludger across the pitch, without even breaking a sweat.

It was going to be one hell of a team this year.

Grinning Hermione gave the hopefuls the good news and together they made their way into the castle.

A long low whistle brought Hermione's head snapping round, motioning the team to carry on she hurried towards 'their' place by the lake and saw him.

His hair was grease free, from what she could see in the little light available. His eyes were twinkling like Dumbledore's and his mouth was parted in a smile.

"Hermione," the one word coming from his mouth drove her crazy. Her heart plummeted at the next ones though, "we need to talk."

He sat down, back against the tree, and motioned for her to do the same next to him.

"I know it's really early, but I think I should tell you something. Hermione Babineaux, you're the one person in this school who I care about. The one person who stood up for me no matter what, The one person who I trust with my life. Hermione Antoinette Babineaux, I think I've fallen in love with you."

_**End Chapter – Review?**_

_Anyone wanting to beta let me know!_

_Good luck to all those doing their end of year exams, A levels, AS levels, GCSES____and finals! Hope you Ace them :)_

_Saturday evening and I thought I'd brighten it up with a chapter! Let me know!_

_**With thanks to those who have yet to give up on me:**_

zandara whitefield – Yes, I'll be editing it at the end, as my beta seems to have died :)

imperfection94

Angelic Bladez X2

minako122

Yasmin

Mahalove

to vs too

LG97

Punk.is.Awesome

lunagirl304

anonymous-affiliate

Fantasyfan4ever X2

ReineMauvaise X2

ElleGray

omgahitsbritt08

Readerforlife X2

JJ-000-JJ X2

GirlOfTheMoon X2

KlingonGal8489

Manic-Cheese-Fairy

imperfection94 X2

silkandsatin

butherecomesthefall

Tabbycat1220

Maridee X2

Creative-writing-girl-13

zule bean

notwritten

debjunk

destiniex

Diespedes


	23. Dating, Life and Attacks

**Hermione Granger And The Point Of No Return**

**Every Human, Attacks and Dating**

**2,509**

'_All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights._

_They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.' – Universal Declaration Of Human Rights_

_We talk of killing time, while time slowly kills us - Dion Boucicault _

Seconds ticked past while Severus waited for his answer and Hermione's beet red finally dulled down to a peach colour. When finally almost a minute had passed Hermione finally raised her eyes, from where they'd been examining her shoes, to meet Severus's. His face was slightly slack and his mouth was open in a 'oh' expression.

"I understand," he muttered his face showed no expression yes his eyes gave everything away, they shone with rejection. His body was half turned and he made to walk away before her hand shot out and grabbed him around the wrist pulling him back to her.

His face was inches away from hers and his breath was wafting over her face, and she could not help but breathe it in. His eyes scanned over her face reading it, like only he could. He who new her to well. And before she'd realised it his hands had freed themselves and were on her face and his lips had smashed onto hers. Their lips met in a sort of passion you read about it books. Gasping into Severus's mouth her hands clutched at his hair almost ripping it out.

_HermioneGrangerAndSeverusSnape_

With a bounce in her step Hermione rushed down into the great hall the next day. The second day of classes was due to start, nothing to important of anything to be happy about, but it was a chance to see Severus and Lily. Not only was it the third day, she was late, very late, to breakfast, so late in fact that she doubted there'd be any food left by the time she got there. But still she persevered on, she was hungry and no one was going to stop her eating.

Fastening her tie as she entered she gave a small smile to a bunch of second years leaving the hall, among them Jessica, and carried on. Slowing to a walk she gave another, this time larger, smile towards her quiditch team and Severus before carrying on towards Lily and The Marauders. Lily gave her the customary "Hello" when she sat down while The Marauders carried on their conversation.

When The Marauders had left and it was just Lily and Hermione left at their end of the Gryffindor table Hermione decided to fill Lily in on the events of the previous evening, leaving out certain details, at Lily's request. Hermione smiled as Lily gave her her best wishes and said she hoped they had a long life together. Watching Lily carefully Hermione grinned slightly as she noticed Lily's eyes darting towards the door James and The Marauders had just left.

"Lily?"

"Yes Hermione?"

Hermione grinned as Lily's eyes once again swept towards the doors of the Great Hall. "Which one do you like?"

"Which one what?"

"Do you like? The Marauders, you know, the ones who were sitting here a second ago," Hermione's smile widened as shock and horror crossed Lily's face.

"I don't like anyone," her eyes darkened and shrunk slightly becoming slit like, reminiscent to Voldemort.

"Well you obviously do, you keep looking at where they just left. I doubt its Peter, who would fancy him? No offense. It won't be Remus, because he's to much like your brother. And I think you and Sirius would kill each other, so it must, by my powers of deduction, be James Charlus Potter, who has captured you eye."

"Say that again," Lily bit out.

"Fine," said Hermione, taking on the threat. "You Lily Evans, fancy James Potter. Not that I blame you." She gave Lily a catty wink, "I think I'll go tell him, I have Defence now, I'm sure he'd love to know."

Without giving Lily another second hemline leapt up and rushed from the table. Not even a second later Lily was streaking after her.

When Hermione finally arrived in Defence, with Lily, there were only two seats left, one next to Sirius and the other at the very front with James. Giving Hermione a small smile Lily made her way to the front with James leaving Hermione at the back with Sirius.

_HermioneGranger&SeverusSnape_

Emerging from Defence over a hour later Hermione cursed under her breath as a arm snaked around her waist pulling her back towards Black.

A growl sounded in her throat as she muttered "touch me again, ever, Black and you'll _never _have children," he dropped his arm quickly and moved away leaving Hermione free to carry on to Charms.

Charms was…Charmish, professor Flitwick had them demonstrate what they had learned so far through their schooling then they were advancing on it. So most of the lesson was filled up with work Hermione already knew. Arithmancy was boring, going over things from last year before finally starting on this years topic. When lunch finally arrived it didn't bring with it Hermione, who was instead in the library starting her Charms essay.

That night Hermione let herself into the head dormitories and let out a contented sigh. A few more meters and she'd be able to sleep.

_HermioneGranger&SeverusSnape_

_21__st__ October _

_DEATH EATER ATTACK HITS HOME WITHIN MINISTRY!_

_Yesterday at precisely 10.30pm the wards outside the Minister of Magic's home were breached, no alarms were set off however, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named lead the attack himself along with what is reported to be his 'inner circle'. The attack did was it was designed to do, strike fear into the heart of our Minister. Having been at work all evening, he was currently in his office when the attack happened, consequently was unable to get there in time when the wards were eventually triggered. By the time Aurors and the Minister arrived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had left having done what he meant to do, the dark mark was set hovering above both the house and the children's den in the garden. Both Mrs Greensheilds and Derek and Joanne, their children, were found dead. _

_23__rd__ October_

_SPY IN THE MINISTERS BACKYARD!_

_Lucifer Pallist was found guilty yesterday of crimes against the English Ministry and passing information to –You-Know-Who. Mr Pallist who previously worked in Fudges own personal office had apparently been passing information to You-Know-Who for almost a year before being found out earlier this month. Our sources report that his information almost brought the deaths of Charlus and Dorea Potter, ex-Aurors and brought the actual deaths of The Ministers family and the attack on Hogsmead last year. _

_1__st__ November _

_All Hallows Eve Hell!_

_Last night, Halloween, at the Ministers birthday party Lord Voldemort lead an attack on Diagon Alley. Knowing full well almost every important ministry member would be there, You-Know-Who struck at midnight exactly. A totally of 15 loses were reported as well as 2 people being tortured into Insanity and shops such as Madame Malkins being burned down. However You-Know-Who was not present at the attack, however, almost a dozen deatheaters were present as well as several bystanders who joined in. Maybe, instead of partying, the Minister should be focussing on You-Know-Who?_

Letting out a strangled sob Hermione dropped onto the ground by her tree and let the tears flow over her. She jumped slightly as another figure sat next to her and put his arm around her waist but she relaxed back into him as Severus whispered "shush, don't worry."

When the tears finally subsided some time later Hermione let her head fall onto his shoulder and said "it's not fair."

Her statement was met with a low chuckle as he said "life rarely is."

"He's evil."

"Yes."

"Why though?"

"Honestly Hermione. I have no idea, evil corrupts. Absolute evil corrupts absolutely."

"I know that, but doesn't he realise that he has no right to take other people's lives and choose who lives and who doesn't? It's in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, that everyone has a right to live and no one can stop it."

"Yes, but Muggles wrote it, he doesn't care about them."

Hermione wiped her face to stop tears from falling down her face and said "promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll never join the deatheaters from your own choice."

And so Severus said the two most important words you can say to someone "I do."

Smiling sleepily Hermione rested her head don his shoulder and allowed herself to drop off to sleep. Hours later when the sun had set and the moon and stars had come out to play Hermione was awoken by Severus shifting under her. Lifting herself off his shoulder she watched as he stood up and said she should turn in soon and that he'd see her tomorrow and loved her.

The moon hung in the sky reflecting the suns light and lighting up the lake and therefore the surrounding trees and the stars glinted like thousands of diamonds. The mist hung on the lake bathing it in a silver sheen, but Hermione neither knew nor cared. Her eyes stayed shut and millions of thoughts flooded through it all leading back to the same thing, _if he touches Severus I'll kill him myself._

_7__th__ November_

The day dawned bright and blustery, not to mention freezing. Bottling herself up into her warmest quiditch robes and scarf Hermione grabbed her broom and made her way down to the great hall, passing James and Sirius going in the opposite direction. Sitting down with her team they tucked into a healthy breakfast and left quickly before to many people arrived. Together the seven players made their way towards the pitch, they gratefully took shelter inside the changing room. While the team changed Hermione worried about what to say as the pre match speech, true they were only playing Hufflepuff, but still it was a hard thing to decide.

Once the team had finished changing Hermione just gave a old speech of Daniels and they made their way out onto the pitch.

Over two hours later Ravenclaw were winning 320-20, Hermione having scored most of the goals. The snitch still hadn't been seen, but Hermione didn't care if Hufflepuff caught it now the team would still win. She grinned as she caught the quaffle that Jessica had tossed at her, it seemed the teams new tactics were doing it the world of good. They'd already caused both the Hufflepuff seeker and two chasers to be replaced.

A loud scream echoed through the pitch as Hermione lobbed the ball into the Hufflepuff goal. Turning Hermione watched as the replacement seeker and Lucas dived wildly for the snitch as second later the snitch was in Lucas's hands and the score was shouted out by James Potter, Ravenclaw winning, 480 – 20.

_25__th__ November_

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table along with Lily and The Marauders, she would have been sitting on the Ravenclaw table, but it seemed most of the team had decided to get into a duel. She was going to head there, along with Lily, after lunch to have her say. _Honestly, you'd think they were still four the way they carry on! _Opposite Hermione sat James his plate of a 'good ol' English Breakfast' sat untouched as he watched Lily talking to Remus. 

Quite unexpectedly James stood up and said "Lily can I talk to you please?"

The girl in question nodded and together they left the hall, watching them Hermione let a small smile cross over her face.

Less than a minute later they came back in, James wearing the world's biggest smile and Lily grinning slightly. When they sat down again the table watched as James tucked into his now cold breakfast and Lily watched him. When a bunch of Slytherin's walked past and threw a nasty hex towards Sirius and James, James merely deflected it and said "detention tonight, with Filch, you are to clean the trophy room, for throwing spells in the Great hall and a loss of 10 house points." Watching Hermione's grin widened. Finally something good had happened.

After Lunch, once Hermione had shouted at her team a few times and threatened to throw them off it if they _ever _did something like that again, Hermione and James sat planning the Christmas Ball. Usually the ball was for 7th years only but Hermione wanted to let the younger years join them and James was agreeing, however the prefects around them were shouting their disagreement. Rubbing her forehead to get rid of the nasty headache she could feel building Hermione finally snapped and said "stop being so damn selfish! The 5th and 7th years are coming and that's final!"

A quiet "go Hermione" went through the crowd and Hermione grinned at Lily.

After the meeting James left with Lily and Hermione stayed in her room and finally dropped off to sleep.

_27__th__ November – Hogsmead (Second Visit of the year)_

Hermione and The Marauders minus Sirius and plus Lily sat in the three broomsticks drinking warm butterbeer. They sat in the front of the pub watching the people in the street pass. Remus and Peter were doing Peters Herbology homework, Hermione was staring out of the window and James and Lily were talking quietly. As a rather large snowflake landed on the window and proceeded to melt Hermione stood up bade a quick 'goodbye' to the others.

Once outside she pulled her cloak closer around herself and made her way back towards Hogwarts. She would have been in Hogsmead with Severus, but he was going with some of his Slytherin friends and Hermione hadn't wanted to impose. Walking down the street she slowed to a dawdle and looked in a few shop windows, stopping outside one of the bookshops her eyebrows contracted as she stared inside. Standing just inside the shop stood Severus, with Lucius Malfoy.

_**End Of Chapter - Please Review?**_

Hope you liked this chapter! – I know its short.

Someone asked me to do a smut chapter, but I didn't know, can you guys let me know what'd you'd prefer? Because I don't mind either way.

Thank you for the well-wishes in my exams, they must have helped a little. 95 in History, but 40 in Chemistry. Which is why I haven't written in ages, I am so sorry it took so long, but you know, other things came up. Hope your exams were all the same as my History!

So the most important notice – I break up next Friday (AGH!) so I have a whole week after that of maybe updating 3 times? Just to make up for the last month, then its holiday for a week then updating again. Hope you all have a good hols!

Now, I'd love to reach 400 reviews. (Hint?)

**With grateful thanks to:**

_omgahitsbritt08__,Minanko122, CSISnape, Butherecomesthefall, Zoil, Maridee, __anonymous-affiliate_, _GirlOfTheMoon, __JJ-000-JJ_, _Fantasyfan4ever__, Notwritten, __Angelic Bladez_, _Yasmin, Tabbycat1220, __Poetique__, Debjunk, Silkandsatin, Punk.Is.Awesome, __ReineMauvaise__, __HotGirlow_

_MissSiriusBlack-x_


	24. Truths At Last

_**Hermione Granger And The Point Of No Return**_

_**Truths At Last**_

_War would end if the dead could return – Stanley Baldwin_

_Alice came to a fork in the road. "Which road do I take?" she asked.  
"Where do you want to go?" responded the Cheshire cat.  
"I don't know," Alice answered.  
"Then," said the cat, "it doesn't matter."  
Lewis Carroll, __Alice in Wonderland_

_Of course not everything is the truth, but then again that does not mean everything is a lie. Does it? - Me_

A/N – Any spells, charms e.t.c that are not in speech will now on be in italics. 

**O**f course, calmness is something you earn with age, the longer you are alive the more practice you have at it. However Hermione Granger was not such a person to be hindered by age, calmly observing Severus and Lucius talking she waited till an emotion caught her eye before doing anything. Her eyes caught the flash of annoyance and slight anger that crossed Severus's face before he drew his wand and sent Lucius flying before walking swiftly out the shop, ignoring the shop assistance shouts of "stop!"

Casting an impossibly quick _notice me not _charm on herself she watched as Severus hurried out of the shop pulling his cloak tightly around himself before setting off to school. A large snowflake drifted into Hermione's eye as she watched him go, blinking she hastened to follow him.

Later that evening Hermione settled herself in front of the fire in her favourite sofa in the Ravenclaw common room. A huge frown settled on her face as she hugged a pillow and stared into the roaring fire. She'd reframed from asking Severus and instead of following him towards the castle she took a quick detour to the Shrieking Shack. Naturally she knew why she had avoided asking Severus about why he was talking to Lucius, but a tiny part of her didn't. That tiny part of her was starting to tick her of slightly. Sighing she pushed her pillow away and made her way out the common room and towards the heads dormitories.

Half an hour of avoiding James and Sirius in _her_ common room later, Hermione made her way, with her pensive from Christmas two years previously, back to the Ravenclaw common room. Only a few random 6th and 7th years were still awake and they left her alone. Sitting down at one of the desks at the side of the room she pulled out her wand and stuck it to her temple. A wisp of memory attached itself and she deposited it into the pensive. Later that evening when only a few select people were still awake, Hermione had finally finished pulling out her unwanted memories and storing them in her pensive. Yawning to herself she closed her eyes.

The next thing Hermione knew, she was awake and light was streaking through into the common room. Sighing loudly she raised her head, her neck clicked noisily, but then again that was to be expected. Yawning she glanced at the clock over the now extinct fire, 10:30. Grumbling to herself she hastily picked up her pensive and hurried out the common room pausing hurriedly to wave her wand at the quiddtich time table changing the times from the week just passed to next weeks.

Once her pensive was stored safely in her room, she had changed, and it was locked and warded Hermione grabbed Crookshanks, along with a book, off one of the many golden sofas and made her way to a late breakfast. Crookshanks trotted ahead of her as she made her way through the many corridors and down the many staircases towards the great hall. Upon arrival she scanned the Ravenclaw table, before moving on and doing the same with the Gryffindor. No one she really wanted to talk to was there. Groaning softly under her breath Hermione made her way towards the Ravenclaw table and sat down at the end closest to the doors, pouring herself some pumpkin juice and grabbing a warm roll. Once she had finished she grabbed Crookshanks from the floor and made her way out to the lake. Settling herself down under a tree Hermione prepared herself to spend the rest of her day there.

_29__th__ November (Monday morning)_

Hermione found herself the only person in the great hall for breakfast from her house. Silently she sat at her table, wand by her hand, and glaring at the doors as she ate her breakfast. When she had woken up that morning she had awoken to her alarm clock going off, telling her it was 8.30. So, being the good student she was she had emitted a dozen or so swear words before rushing to the bathroom and shoving on some robes. She had arrived in the great hall, only to find a handful of teachers up.

So now Hermione sat waiting, 20 minutes later. She had a good idea who had changed her alarm clock, but being the nice, loving, head girl she was she had decided to just curse their asses into non existence. Slowly, but surely the great hall filled with people. By 8.45 the only tables that did not appear to be full were the Slytherin ones, and the Gryffindor ones. The Slytherin's having already eaten and left. While the Gryffindor's missed their head boy and his friends. Glancing up from her book, which she had gotten out of her bag to pass the time, Hermione smiled evilly to herself as James and the others came running into the hall.

Waiting for them to finish their breakfast Hermione shut her book and debated which hex to use. Once James had finished and was gathering his stuff up from the floor, where he had thrown it while diving into breakfast, Hermione made her way over. Standing behind him she twirled her wand in her hand and smiled sycophantically while he carried on not knowing she was there.

"Someone decided to wake me up two hours early James, I wonder if you could explain to me why that happened?"

James froze as Hermione's voice sounded next to his ear when he stood up. He gulped before turning around to her. "Maybe a house elf changed it?"

"You do realize don't you, that I have warded the door against the house elf's, because I am perfectly capable of tidying up my own room? Now I want to know how you broke through my wards," Hermione hissed the last word her eyes flashing dangerously.

James puffed out his chest impressively; apparently Hermione's first sentence hadn't registered with him. "Well my dads an auror, so I know how to de-ward things, it was pretty simple once I guessed the wards you used."

"Oh really? And I suppose my privacy didn't matter to you?"

"Not really. No."

Behind James, Sirius and the other smirked slightly while Lily watched from afar her lips set into a thin line.

"Okay, fine. That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for invasion off Privacy and not understanding why it's a bad thing. Another five points off for telling all your friends the password, which has now been changed by the way, have fun guessing. But, ten points for de-warding my room," Hermione grinned slightly before walking away with Lily.

_Defence_

"That is some girl," muttered Sirius quietly as he and the others walked into Defence almost ten minutes later.

"I assume your talking about me?" Hermione's voice made him whip round to find her grinning at him.

"Of course, I could never talk about another girl in your presence," he said smirking slightly

"That's a shame isn't it?"

Hermione moved away from Sirius and made her way to sit at the front of the room. Hermione smiled as she felt Sirius's eyes on the back of her head. Doodling on the back of a piece of parchment Hermione sighed as she looked at what she'd been drawing. Hogwarts, how appropriate. Sighing she screwed her parchment up into a ball and muttered _incedio. _As the Defence Professor entered Hermione sat up slightly straighter.

Exiting the classroom later Hermione snarled as Sirius barged past her a small fifth year Hufflepuff under his arm. _Stupid dog, _following Sirius Hermione tried to keep an eye out for Severus, but it was too little avail as when she entered the Charms classroom minutes later he was already sitting in there.

_Tuesday 13__th__ December_

Hermione closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her forehead massaging it. It had been a long half month, every day the students got news of more disappearances and deaths. The only difference was that now students were getting black letters, instead of it appearing in the daily profit. Apparently the minister didn't want to scare anyone, according to James, so he was trying to keep the publicity of the deaths to a minimum. Hermione smirked lightly, James was good for something, and he was her source on getting information in the ministry. Though getting back on track it was proving very hard apparently for The Minister to cover everything up, he was getting people in every day asking him why he wasn't doing anything.

Sagging deeper into her couch in the common room Hermione closed her eyes, peace at last. It was nearly midnight and tomorrow was the last day of exams before they left for the Christmas holidays on the 18th. Everyone had been revising all evening; _it was nice_, thought Hermione,_ to have a whole common room that's revising, rather than just me in Gryffindor. _Hermione sighed, she'd been doing that a lot recently, maybe Gryffindor hadn't been the right place for her. But then again, if she hadn't been in Gryffindor she wouldn't have been friends with Ronald and Harry, and if she hadn't been friends with them, well, they wouldn't have gotten through Severus's tests would they?

It had been a nice evening Hermione reflected quietly, just the Ravenclaws and their books, silence, occasionally marred by someone leaving through the portrait hole or something coming back in their arms filled with books. Of course they had all had to leave the common room to go to dinner, but that was necessary and they knew it, though of course some still grumbled along the way. Sighing Hermione mentally recapped what exams she had left tomorrow, Charms first thing, followed by Defence and then Transfiguration. Why was it that all the hard exams were on the same day? It was obviously done to spite her.

Now alone in the common room, Hermione took out her wand, walked over to the girls dormitories and started to practicing warding for her Charms exam. She hadn't been able to do it earlier for the girls all went to bed at different times, but it didn't really matter now. Because at this moment in time there was only Hermione and Crookshanks in the common room.

Almost an hour later Hermione finally arrived back in the heads common room to find James asleep on the couch using his Defence Against The Dark Arts book as a pillow. Grinning Hermione moved over to him and pulled out his book and _acciod _a pillow putting it under his head. Moving quietly away she made her way to her room where she fell asleep straight away, her clothes still on.

The next morning dawned wet and cold. Rain hammered against the windows of her room making the windows rattle. Shivering Hermione glanced at the clock, checking the time, before grabbing a towel from her wardrobe and heading towards the bathroom. She emerged 5minutes later almost blue in the face; apparently there was no hot water left. Quickly she grabbed her wand off her bed and cast a warming charm on herself before taking off her towel and getting ready for the day.

Leaving the heads dormitories with James another fifteen minutes later Hermione cast another warming charm on herself. It seemed the whole castle was freezing and the rain wasn't showing any sign of slowing down, let alone stopping. In the great hall they went their separate ways. The great hall was warm and inviting and the hot bacon and eggs Hermione pushed onto her plate were even more so.

After breakfast Hermione made her way to her Charms exam she was joined by John, together they made their way up to the Charms room. Their walk passed in relative silence occasionally John would ask her something about quiditch or Charms and she would reply, but apart from that they were silent.

The Charms exam was simple, just moderate warding, banishing and summoning heavy objects, and the usual only slightly more complicated- and of course silent spells were necessary.

The Defence exam proved to be slightly harder. They had a written test on Dark Creatures and then a duelling competition marked on how well they had improved over the year.

Hermione sighed as she patrolled with James that evening. Usually they were too spilt up, one taking the dungeons and lower floors and one the upper, but Professor Dumbledore had decided for the safety of them, that they should not walk about by themselves, so instead he had a teacher covering the dungeons while they did the first floor and above. Though why would anyone want to sneak out in the dungeons? It was too drafty, to cold and way way too smelly. According to James. But as Hermione said, it was the perfect place to sneak out, there were so many unused classroom and the Dungeons extended for several floors under the castle.

So they were now walking past the Defence classroom. Hermione tensed as she heard a cough, but it turned out just to be James. Sighing she rechecked her watch, almost midnight; they could go to bed soon.

"You know Sirius fancies you," Hermione jumped a foot in the air as James spoke.

"Yeah, I pretty much think the whole school knows how much he loves me, what with him snogging a different girl every hour," she grinned sideways at him.

James grinned back, "He's just got a funny way of showing it."

"A Very funny way," remarked Hermione dryly.

James chose to ignore her and said "will you give him a chance?"

"No," muttered Hermione shortly, "I'm with Severus."

"He's not going to give you up without a fight," said James quietly.

Hermione turned around and said softly "he never had me James," before she gave him a small smile and turned and strolled away just as her watch hit midnight. Leaving James standing in the corridor looking foolishly after her.

_Saturday17__th__ December_

The day of the ball dawned cold and snowy. Snow littered the ground in little clumps as Hermione woke up. Glancing at her clock she groaned at the time 11:30, she'd missed breakfast. Throwing on her robes over her pyjamas, she made her way out of her dormitory towards the Gryffindor common room. Muttering the password "Tinsel" she entered the familiar common room. Glancing around her she ignored the glances of surprise from the Gryffindor's inside and made her way towards the girls staircase. Coming to a stop outside the door marked _7__th__ year girls _she pushed open the door and grinned, the room was empty except for a bed where a mop of red hair peeked out.

As Lily raced around her dormitory grabbing her clothes, shoes, makeup, wand Hermione sighed. The ball was tonight, and she was going with Severus. She grimaced as she remembered the last ball she went to, it hadn't been nice getting all those envious stares. But she was used to them now. There was no theme for the ball it was simply a chance for everyone to have fun.

At 9pm that evening a knock sounded on the head girl and boys dormitory. Lily raced around quickly trying to gather up the last of the makeup while Hermione shut all the doors and grabbed her wand. When finally they deemed themselves reedy they opened the portrait to find Severus and James there. James had been changing up in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory with Sirius and the other two, while Severus had been in the dungeon. Hermione's eyes trained on Severus as she smiled at him, he looked good. Well, she thought as they walked down the grand staircase, good was an understatement, to her, he looked bloody hot.

Only two teachers were present, Dumbledore and McGonagall. When they deemed that everyone who was old enough had arrived they made their way up to the stage that had been erected the day before by the prefects and the head boy and girl.

Hush fell over the hall as Professor Dumbledore spoke, "Welcome to this years Yule Ball, tonight we will be having Celestina Warbeck singing for us as well as the Dumb Vampires. Firstly however I would like to set out some rules, the ball will finish at exactly 1am. And please have fun! Now, if our head boy and girl could open the ball for us?"

Hermione gulped and left her place at the back of the hall as a space cleared in the middle for her and James to dance. This was the thing she'd been dreading most, while she could dance, she did not like dancing in front of people she didn't know very well. Even though she'd been in the past for years she hadn't wanted to make lots of friends only to have them all die. Grimacing she closed her eyes and James put a hand on her waist and whished for the evening to be over.

At almost midnight Hermione and Severus made their way out into the grounds, the grounds were charmed much like they had been in 4th year. Faries provided the lighting and a path had been set up leading to several benches by the lake. As they sat down Hermione sighed. The evening had been almost to good to be true. Except for the little argument with Sirius when they had danced it had been amazing. Defiantly the best evening of her life, ever. She pulled away from Severus and ignored his hurt look as she turned to face over the lake.

The half moon hung brightly in the air as she turned her face around to look at him. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

Hermione didn't say anything for a while, "I need to tell you something. I haven't been truthful with you," she paused for a minute before carrying on "I thought this would be a lost easier to say. Severus, I'm from the future. My name isn't even Hermione Babineaux, its Hermione Granger. I'm a muggleborn witch from twenty years in the future."

**End of Chapter – Review? Important Notice Underneath)**

**Now, an important notice**, someone (not saying who) will die at the end of the story. I have decided the story will be going A.U so that means Voldemort will be attacking, the final battle. **This means no Horcruxes and a different ending.** That someone will be someone who has been a main character, Hermione, Sirius, Josh or Severus. I have decided. But I won't be telling. There's only another eight or nine chapters' left, thank you all so much for staying with me.

**Another notice, **I will be going on holiday on Saturday, just for a week, but still I might write a chapter while I'm away, but I will not be able to post it. I aim to have this finished by September 1st as I go back to school then.

**A final notice, **I am sorry, I promised two chapters maybe three, but I've been so busy. I know it's not excuse, but I hope you accept it. Thank you.

SweetCaterina, Obsessed.Otaku.of.America, Linkin Park 04, omgahitsbritt08, Angelic Bladez, JJ-000-JJ, ReineMauvaise, Miss Rosalie Hale 818, LadyJanePendragon, Fantasyfan4ever, notwritten, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, o.0 Butterz 0.o, anonymous-affiliate, Readerforlife, bsblover17, KlingonGal8489

pstibbons – Yes Severus has already joined the deatheaters, but he's changed his mind about it, he's started to think about becoming a spy for the 'light side', as for why he's talking to Lucius, that will arrive later.


	25. Reactions & Home

**Hermione Granger & the Point of No Return**

**Snape's Reaction, Engagement, Home At Last**

**4,345**

_I love you, and because I love you, I would sooner have you hate me _

_for telling you the truth than adore me for telling you __lies__ - __Pietro Aretino_

_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way – Backstreet boys (I want it that way)_

**A/N some words in the following chapter may cause offence. Remember the rating is 'T' for a reason.**

**Also, the whole of this chapter is important! Please do not skip anything, explanations are at the bottom of the chapter.**_  
_

**S**ilence. That was all Hermione could hear for a few moments as Severus examined the ground at his feet, his breathing laboured. To her it felt like a great stress had been lifted off her, setting her free. She could only imagine how Severus felt, the women he loved was over Thirty years his junior. She watched sadly as he wiped a tear away from his cheek. If she had explained it to anyone else she could have known they would accept it in a heartbeat then move on. But she knew when she'd told him that Severus could never do that, he was too proud to accept things that didn't needed a plausible reason. After all, that was part of the reason she loved the man.

Slowly the sounded around her managed to force passage into her ears and she heard laughter and music from the great hall. The grounds however were eerily silent except for a few students making out here or there.

"You lied to me?" His voice was broken and cracked at the end.

Hermione bit her lip, she could feel the tears stinging her eyes, but refused to let them fall. He was hurting more than her, and she wasn't even comforting him.

"Severus, I am so sorry, but I had no choice, no one was to know. I shouldn't even have told you, but I had to, it was tearing me apart lying to you day after day. Severus please? I never meant to hurt you," even to her ears the excuse was pathetic.

He snorted, "No choice? You had a choice Hermione, you could have just left me, rather than giving me the false hope you did," his words held no bite to them. And Hermione wished they did, she could deal with a sarcastic Severus, but one that was almost in tears? No way.

"I am so sorry. But Severus, if I hadn't have come you would have turned dark and we would have lost you forever. You have no idea how important you are to us, to me. I cannot loose you, neither can The Order. Please? I am so sorry," tears streamed down her face as she begged him.

Severus stood up, "sorry isn't good enough Hermione," his voice softened when he started talking again "I'll never turn dark after what you've done to me. Give me a few months and I might be able to look at you again," his hand stroked her cheek slowly, drawing it out for both of them, he jerked away abruptly, "Goodbye Hermione," with that he strolled away into the darkness.

"Goodbye, Severus Snape," whispered Hermione quietly after he had disappeared back into the great hall.

How long Hermione stayed out there she didn't know. After her arms had gone numb a pair of white arms wrapped themselves around her. Turning around Hermione buried her face into Lily's shoulder and cried.

**April 1****st**** – Four Months Later**

There was no official story concerning Severus's and Hermione's break up. And because of that rumours spread wildly around the school, some obviously not true, but others had reduced Hermione to tears. No one apart from Severus and Hermione knew what had happened that night. Lily hadn't pried something that Hermione was eternally grateful for. By the time Lily had managed to get Hermione inside she had contracted a frightful cold which landed her in the Hospital Wing for almost a week. It wasn't only the cold she had got, but as Madame Pomfrey said to Lily "some things pierce so deep even magic can't heal them."

It had taken Hermione weeks to recover from the cold and even longer for her to talk to anyone. Only speaking in classes when she was asked, it had finally taken Dumbledore saying he would remove her head girl badge before she reverted to the old Hermione. No one seemed to know what had happened to her, she stayed distant from everyone except for Lily and The Marauders. James and Sirius quickly became the brothers she never had when they had saved her from some Slytherin's who had cornered her on one of her patrols. Remus became closer than a brother could be, but not close enough to fill the gap Severus had left. Lily became Hermione's sister; literally they had become blood sisters mid march. (1)

And Peter? Well Peter became a friend. Even though Hermione knew what a traitorous little bastered he was in the future, she couldn't help but start to almost like the boy who had caused the death of her best friend's parents. They would never be best friends, to much was left unsaid between them and Hermione knew she could never forgive him. But she was willing to try, for the others sake.

True to his word, Severus had ignored her for four months now. She knew he would possibly never be able to forgive her to lying to him, but she could still hope. The only thing that kept her sane when she thought about him was the fact that he was avoiding the rest of his house.

Classes were getting tougher, so at this current moment in time, Hermione sat with her back against her tree staring over the lake. Her Charms homework littered the floor around her. She sighed softly, during her weeks of depression she had gotten behind in her classes and she was still trying to catch back up.

But Hermione couldn't and wouldn't pretend Severus didn't exist. Every time he passed her it was like a stab in the stomach. Her hands itched to hold his. She missed the snarky git. Every second he was away from her tore at her. Her heart was ripped in two and the other part lay with him. She knew she could never love another, he was hers and she was his. If only he would forgive her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a figure sit down next to her till he spoke "its lovely out here isn't it?" His voice was slightly colder and sharper almost sarcastic.

"I think it is," she flinched as he turned his black eyes on her.

"You would wouldn't you?"

"You used to once,"

"I still do," he smiled slightly at her, but his eyes stayed cold.

They sat silently for a while, girl and boy. After time Severus spoke again "I forgive you."

"Thank you," said Hermione simply.

He reached out and took her hand pulling her towards him.

Hermione hadn't expected him to kiss her, but he did, he pulled her close to him and tangled his hands in her hair. And Hermione kissed him back.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," he muttered when they had both drawn breath and their foreheads were pressed together.

"I missed you to," mumbled Hermione before pulling him down to another kiss.

When they arrived in the great hall a hour later they went their separate ways, Hermione to The Marauders and Lily and Severus back to the Slytherin's.

**July 9****th**** – NEWT's have finished (Early Evening)**

Hermione sighed as her and Severus sank onto the ground by the lake. Severus tucked an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, while she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few hours, Severus playing with Hermione's hair and Hermione dozing softly. When she was awake she gave him a quick kiss and they watched the sun set together.

The last two months had been incredibly stressful. While they were both trying to rebuild their relationship, they also had to work around their NEWT's. Their relationship was even better than it was before, now they could talk freely about everything neither feeling like the other was lying. But Hermione still wouldn't tell him the future. She felt the future was too important to be told away. During their closeness however Severus had become slightly tense sometimes. Hermione's brow contracted as she worried he might be going off her.

As if hearing Hermione's thoughts Severus tensed under her head.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" muttered Hermione sleepily.

As the final light of the sun beat down on them making Hermione want to jump in the lake, Severus wriggled out from under her. Somehow during her doze he had become stuck under her while she moved about, now she was sitting between his legs, one of them stuck out at a painful angle, trying to accommodate her. His movement forced her more awake and she moved slightly so he could get out. Moving backwards so her back hit the tree she watched as he dug around in his pocket.

He turned away from her and stared across the lake for a moment before saying "I wanted to do this before you told me about where you came from all those months ago. I was going to leave it to you got back. But if I do it now, I can spend twenty years thinking about you and not worrying you will reject me," he turned around. Pulling a small box from his pocket he said "Hermione Granger will you marry me?"

Hermione stared at him. _Well that was unexpected._ Snapping herself out of it Hermione said clearly"I'd love to."

His crinkled forehead straightened out as he heard those words and he smiled widely, the first time she'd seen him do so in months. His smile turned into a grin as he opened the box and she gasped. The ring was simple; a diamond glittered in the middle surrounded by much smaller ones. But to Hermione, the simple ring was perfect. (2) He pulled her up as he slid it onto her finger and gave her a second to admire it before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

When they separated and had caught their breath they started to make their way back to the castle.

"I was going to ask you when you told me about you coming from the future," Severus murmured silently in her ear as they separated in the great hall.

**July 13****th**** - Hermione's room, (A few minutes to midnight)**

Hermione sighed; the last half week had been busy. Packing had started, for the Hogwarts Express would leave tomorrow. Hermione had spent the last week gathering pictures and memories from her time in The Marauders time. It had not seemed odd to anyone, for everyone was doing it, they would leave Hogwarts soon and none of them wanted to forget about it.

When The Marauders had seen her ring they had of course been visibly angry but had gotten over it when Hermione had Severus promise to look after her. All the girls had exclaimed over it and offered their congratulations.

Hermione had finished packing now. All her treasures from her time were in the past were packed in her trunk (magically expanded to fit everything). All that was left in her room, unpacked were her pyjamas which she was wearing and of course her Hogwarts uniform for tomorrow when she would finally be able to go home. Home. Home, though she hated to admit it was almost here. She felt so happy with the people she loved.

The only other things left in the room were Crookshanks, who would be living with Dumbledore, and a selection of letters. Moving away from the bed Hermione made her way to the desk in the corner and set about re-reading the letters, all addressed to different people. Starting at the top she worked her way down, making final adjustments as she went.

_Dear Lily,_

_You have been my best friend for many years now. I feel however it has not been long enough, for, after I hand you this letter you will never see me again. For that I am truly sorry. Please don't forget about me, for I shall never forget about you and how great a friend you have been to me. A true friend in my time of need. _

_I beg of you don't cry, as I know you will be by now. I am not dead. I am just floating through the vortex of time. _

_The future is a strange and beautiful place Lily, and I only wish you were there to share it with me. But rest assured you will never be forgotten about. For you Lily Evans are possibly one of the most important people ever to live. I am sorry I will not be there for yours and James's wedding, please try to keep him and Sirius in line. _

_I leave with you words of wisdom. Sirius and Remus will be ever faithful please do not forget that. And Peter? Peter will choose his own path, a path that will lead to destruction, but please, do not hate him, he made his choice. And his choice shall be his undoing._

_Finally Lily, never show this letter to anyone, not James, not Sirius, not even your future family._

_Love,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_P.S You may leave any letters you wish to write to me with Albus Dumbledore, for he shall make sure I receive them. _

_P.P.S Don't let Peter know who I am._

Hermione smiled slightly as she finished Lily's letter. It was perfect, Lily would understand it and if anyone else happened to get their hands on it then, they would not. For even though codes were not Hermione's forte she knew how to word a letter, she was clever like that. Pulling an envelope out of her desk she opened it and pushed the letter in it. Sealing she sighed it _'To Lily Rose Evans, from Hermione Antoinette Babineaux.'_

Hermione put it to the side and pulled forward the next letter.

_Dear James,_

_Where to start? Firstly, don't ask Lily to show you her letter, nor the others. Secondly, James, you are like the brother I never had. I love you like a brother but even so I cannot tell you what is going to happen in your future. You will understand in time James. After all, you're not as stupid as you pretend are you? _

_Prongs, my Stag friend. _

_Neither am I. _

_I hope I've got your attention now. _

_Now, James, you are going to ask Lily to marry you, do not ask how I know this. But let me tell you now, as I won't be present then, if you break her heart (which I doubt you will) I will break your face. James you are my brother in all but blood, but that will not stop me hurting you if you ever hurt her. _

_I am so truly sorry what awaits you. I wish I could say, but I cannot. I know you will face loss in your future, but please remember everything comes at a price. _

_And above all remember, not everything is as it seems. Just because Remus is a werewolf does not mean he is evil. Just like when you thought Sirius would be evil once because he was a Black. You will forget about it, I know you will. But I know I have tried and that is what is important. _

_Look after Lily James, for she is your life. _

_Love, _

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_P.S You may leave any letters you wish to write to me with Albus Dumbledore, for he shall make sure I receive them. _

_P.P.S Don't let Wormtail know who I really am._

Hermione frowned in concentration, she had given James a warning and that was all she could do. She knew James would figure it out like Lily. She only wished she could say a proper goodbye. Pulling yet another envelope out of her desk she opened it and pushed the letter in. Sealing it she signed it '_To James Charlus Potter, from Hermione Antoinette Babineaux.'_

Putting the letter to the side she pulled forward the next letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_Moony, my friend. You must have guessed by now. For you are not a foolish wolf. You will know when I am from. Mooney please do not show this letter to any living soul. For the information in this letter is something that could bring about the destruction of the world._

_Wormtail is a traitor. _

_You have known that for ages now. As have I. I feel I may have known longer than you, after all I have known since third year. I am a friend of Harry Potter's. Yes. James and Lily's son. You must know Remus what is to happen, for I know that wolves can see the life of a person and even know James and Lily's are drawing to a close, a couple more year then the end. _

_When you have read this letter I know you will forget everything I have said by the time it comes in useful. But I understand you will have far more important things to worry about. _

_Do not blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. _

_I hope you enjoy Lily and James's wedding. _

_Please look after everyone for me, especially Sirius when he escapes. _

_Love, _

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_P.S I have said to everyone to write me letters if they wish, but do not feel you must do that, for I will be seeing you soon Moony my old friend. _

_P.P.S Treat Harry as the son you never had, he will need it._

Hermione smiled slightly. She knew it was risky letting Remus know so much. But she trusted him with her life. Pulling out an envelope she pushed the letter inside and sealed it before writing '_To Remus John Lupin, from Hermione Antoinette Babineaux.'_

She put the letter aside and pulled forward the next one, for Sirius. This one had been the hardest to write.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Your letter is going to be the hardest to write, so please pay attention._

_Sirius Orion Black, you are the bravest man I have ever met. And I trust you with my soul, you saved my best friend from depression so many times, I feel I owe it to you to tell you something. _

_Please do not tell another living person, ever, what I am about to tell you. Neither can you show the letter to them, in fact, it would be safer if you burnt it after reading it. It is most important Peter never knows who I am Sirius. _

_I have riddled it to the others, because their letters won't be burnt as yours will be. I know you Sirius, and I know how stupid you can be sometimes._

_So I'm going to be blunt. _

_Sirius my name is Hermione Jane Granger. And I come from twenty years in the future._

…

_Are you awake now? I had a feeling you might have fainted and dropped the letter. But don't worry._

_Carrying on, Sirius I hope you shall never forget me. The years you will spend in Azkaban will not be your downfall remember that. For in 1993 I will meet you. _

_Please know, that,_

_A – Severus is a spy_

_B – I love you like a brother_

_Enjoy being best man at the Potter's Wedding. _

_Love, _

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_P.S I will be seeing you soon, please don't hate me, I will explain everything_

_P.P.S Treat Harry as the son you never had_

Hermione frowned, yes, that had been the hardest to write. Grabbing an envelope she pushed the letter inside it and sealed it before writing, '_To Sirius Orion Black, from Hermione Antoinette Babineaux.'_

Putting it on the pile with the others Hermione pulled forward the last letter.

_Dear Peter,_

_I know the choice you made long ago Peter. But I forgive you, it was not your fault you lacked strength. I only hope you find a away back to us, one day._

_Your once friend,_

_Hermione Antoinette Babineaux_

Hermione barely glanced at that letter. Sealing it she wrote, _'To Peter Pettigrew, from Hermione Antoinette Babineaux.'_

Putting the letters back into a pile Hermione made her way over to her bed, rubbing her eyes Hermione threw herself down, where she fell asleep before she'd even hit the pillows.

**Hermione's last day in the past**

The nest morning Hermione woke up to the sounds of birds singing and James banging on her door telling her to hurry up. Yelling she'd be out in a minute she grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. Pushing her pyjamas into her trunk she closed it. Grabbing her wan from the table with the letters she shoved the letters in her pocket and levitated the trunk.

Almost 3 hours later Hermione was standing on Hogsmead platform saying goodbye to her friends. The morning had passed quickly, she had levitated her trunk to the headmasters study, and they had spoken briefly before both had left for the final feast of the year. The fest had been quick and Hermione had sat at the Gryffindor table with The Marauders and Lily.

"I'm going to miss you," muttered Lily pulling her back into another hug.

"I'll miss you to," murmured Hermione back.

When they separated Hermione smiled around at them. The quiditch team members had already been said goodbye to, the official story was that she was going back to France, via portkey. So now, all that was left was to give her friends the letters then leave. Sadly it proved harder than it should be.

Gathering her courage together just as the whistle blew to tell everyone to get on the terrain she said hurriedly " I have something to give you all," before pulling out the letters and handing them to the corresponding person. They took them and together the six of them shared another quick hug before the dashed onto the train. Moving back Hermione smiled and waved. As the train began moving Hermione walked along side it before slowing down and watching as it sped around the bed and out of her sight.

Making her way back to school Hermione took Severus's hand as he fell into step beside her. He was going to apparate home after they had said goodbye. Together they made their way to the headmaster's office. Opening the door Hermione and Severus entered. Walking over to Dumbledore Hermione took the time turner of him and smiled sadly. Putting it over her head she said sadly "goodbye professor."

Dumbledore nodded at her. Putting a hand on her trunk and checking her pocket for her wand Hermione took the time turner in her spare her. Before she had a chance to spin it, Severus had hurried over to her and kissed her soundly on the lips pulling her toward him. When he moved away she saw tears shining in his eyes, wiping away her own she replaced her hand on her trunk, from where it had become dislodged during the kissing and spun her time turner.

When the darkness had lifted Hermione let go off her trunk and surveyed the room. Fawkes was resting on his perch behind the door. The portraits of headmasters and headmistresses were watching her and sitting at his desk was Albus Dumbledore, but the most shocking thing above all was that now, standing directly behind Dumbledore stood Severus Snape.

**End of Chapter**

**Feel free to review**

_Sorry it took over a week to update but holiday was a pain, and unpacking when I got home was worse. _

_I'm starting to think this story could end up totalling over 100,000 words. If it happens, I think I might faint. I hope you're enjoying the slight more detail I put into this chapter. I have already planned out the final chapters, it might divert slightly, but they should be done by September. _

_I know that you may think this year has gone to quickly but please understand, I will not be able to finish it when I get back to school in September, I'm banned from the computer till weekends, then I will be busy, back at swimming. So please do understand, im trying to hurry it to not keep you waiting. _

_I know some of you will think I hurried their engagement, but don't forget they had been going out for almost a year and before that they were friends. Presides they live in a school together its not they only see each other once a week. _

_(1)– Blood Sisters, when two girls cut heir hands and pres them together, their blood gets mingled, they share the same blood. _

_(2) That's the description if the ring, obviously, it is a pretty simple design, to my mind. If it's not to yours, then just imagine it as something else. _

I**t's about time I thanked you all. Thank you so much for sticking with me, and considering my stories worthy!**

**Reviews: **_JJ-000-JJ__, __wolfygirl58__, __0HarryPotterFanatic0__, __gunny9131__, __pstibbons__, __Angelic Bladez__, __Vampire chick 818__, __notwritten__, __debjunk__, __Obsessed.Otaku.of.America__, __silkandsatin__, __ReineMauvaise__, __Fantasyfan4ever_, _Missblondie_

**C2S:** _Anyone But Ron : HHr and DHr and Mionecentric stories : no RHr__, __Hermione Granger Lovers & Fans__, __Just a collection of some of my favs__, __Severus Snape and His Life, Written Many Times__, __acg233's Need To Read_

**Alerts: **_141_

**Faves: **_69_

**Answered Questions:**

_No, he wouldn't have asked that because she wouldn't have dated him if they were related. _

_No, Sirius will not die. He might die. I was just saying Hermione, Severus, Josh, Sirius might die._

**Thank you,**

**MissSiriusBlack-x**


	26. Remembrance

**Hermione Granger & the Point of No Return**

**Remembrance**

**4,377**

**Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, **

**The things you are, the things you never want to lose. – The Wonder Years (TV Show)**

**To send a letter is a good way to go somewhere**

**Without moving anything but your heart. - Phyllis Theroux**

_A/N The following chapter with contain, kissing scenes, swearing and a few tears_

**Hogwarts, Headmasters Office, (14****th**** November 1995)**

"It seems Miss Granger I was out, apparently, a few minutes managed to pass; it is now in fact, a half six, as opposed to a quarter past six," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he told Hermione they news. "I also thought you may want Severus here upon your arrival," his eyes twinkled even more brightly.

"Thank you sir," said Hermione, but she wasn't really paying attention. Her attention was instead focussed, on Severus. He looked gaunt, as though he'd missed several meals or been too worried to eat recently. Hermione smiled sadly at him, she couldn't help but wonder how she hadn't noticed before she left. But then again she hadn't been in love with him before had she?

Severus moved slowly around the table coming to a stop a few feet away from her and slowly he ran a hand over her face, down her cheek and over her lips, stopping to cup her chin. And without realising what she'd done she'd thrown herself into him and brought his face down to hers, kissing him. He seemed to welcome her embrace like an old friend, his arms moved, one tangled itself in her hair and the other pulled her closer and rested on her lower back. Hermione moaned faintly as he deepened the kiss.

Once separated, Hermione smiled up at him and he smiled back. They had much to talk about, but that could wait a few hours. After all, they had the rest of their lives to talk about it. Taking one of her hands Severus led Hermione to the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. They sat down and Dumbledore smiled at them.

"We seem to have a few things to talk about Miss Granger. Firstly you will be pleased to note, I have your NEWT results. I will give them to you later. Next I have two letters, one from Miss Lily Potter and the other from her husband. Thirdly a certain Josh Scott needs to be found I believe he is currently living in Battle, near Hastings. He runs a coffee shop on the high street, it shouldn't be too hard to find. I believe you will have to prove who you are though. After all, it has been a long time. Second to last a Mr Remus Lupin and a certain Mr. Sirius Black will be arriving shortly, I believe they have a few things they wish to say. And finally I think a certain Mr Harry Potter and Mr Ronald Weasley will wish to be brought up to date, as well as your parents."

Hermione groaned. There was so much to do, talk to Severus, arrange a wedding on top of everything else. As though he felt her pessimism Severus tightened his grip on her hand.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, obviously noting the joined hands, "Now I believe you and Severus are currently engaged? That is perfectly fine, seeing as you graduated years ago. You may move down to live in his quart…"

The fire in the fireplace roared into life, cutting short Dumbledore, as out of it stepped a body which landed heavily on its feet and moved away before another one landed heavily, not on his feet. Remus laughed lightly as Sirius scrambled to his feet. Together they stared around the room, their eyes passed over Fawkes, to Dumbledore, to the paintings, to Severus and finally to Hermione. With a yell Sirius ran towards her and threw himself at her knocking her chair onto the floor with a deafening bang, he grinned sheepishly down at her from where she lay. Moving off her he held out a hand and pulled her to her feet before pulling up the chair. While he did that Remus moved forward and she smiled slightly before he to ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

Once pleasantries were over Sirius and Remus pulled up chairs either side of Hermione and Severus. They sat in silence for a while, Sirius and Remus both basking in the fact they had finally found her. Even though, she had been under their noses since third year.

"I believe I shall leave you for a while, to catch up, Severus, would you like to join me in the great hall for a spot of dinner?" it was clear it wasn't an invitation for Severus to join him but an order. As Severus stood up he bent at the waist and planted a kiss on her cheek, before turning around and shooting the headmasters a nasty glare and striding out of the room. "We shall return later, Miss Granger, please feel free to undo the glamour. Also it might be prudent if you went to find Mr Scott, I have lifted apparition within the room for an hour that should be enough for you to talk to him and Messer's Lupin and Black. Also your results are on the table, along with the late Mr. and Mrs Potter's letters," he tipped his head, eyes still twinkling and turned around following Severus out of the room.

Hermione smiled serenely after him. She barely glanced at Sirius as he stood up and moved to sit on the headmaster's desk and examined a lemon drop. Hermione's eyes found the letters on the desk. Reaching out to take them she glanced at the top one '_To a dear friend, Hermione Granger, from Lily Potter ne Evans,' _smiling she put it into the pocket of her cloak, glancing at the next one she grinned as she looked at James's _'To a dear sister, in all but blood, Hermione Granger, from James Potter,'_ she put that one in her pocket as well and looked at the last one.

It was fairly thick, obviously this was contained the NEWT results, gulping slightly she opened it, pulled open a sheet of paper and read the results.

**HERMIONE ANTOINETTE BABINEAUX NEWT RESULTS **_(Changes explained in A/N at bottom)_

_Pass: _

_Incomparable (I+)_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail: _

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_**Hermione Antoinette Babineaux has received**_

_Arithmancy – O_

_Ancient Runes – O_

_Charms – I+_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts – I+_

_Herbology – E_

_Potions – O_

_Transfiguration – O_

Hermione smiled, it was a good, better really, than she could have hoped for. She wasn't really to fussed about Herbology, nothing she wanted to do required that, all she really wanted was a mastery in charms, which the I+ meant she could get. Glancing up she smiled at Sirius who grimaced back and spat out a lemon drop that flew through the air and hit Remus in the chest. Laughter filled the room as Remus carefully removed the sticky sweet of his robes before glaring at Sirius.

Still laughing Hermione pulled out her wand from a pocket of her robes and waved it over her face and body before conjuring a mirror to float in front of her, so she might see how she truly looked, for the first time in three years. She smiled happily, her natural brown hair was slightly darker than it used to be, almost a chocolate brown but still carrying a slight hint of red, and it wasn't a bushy as it once was, but it wasn't curly. The curls that now lived in her hair had a slight hint of being unmanageable. Her once chocolate brown eyes now resembled coffee with slight hints of caramel. Her bushy eyebrows were back, though they seemed to have calmed down a bit, and lightened in colour. She seemed to have shrunk a bit now living at a slightly shorter 5, 6 while before she had grown to almost 5, 8.

She waved her wand once, banishing the mirror, and said clearly "Dobby?"

A loud crack signalled the arrival of the slightly batty house elf, he stared up and her and said "Mizz Granger?"

"Hello Dobby," Hermione smiled down at him and he threw himself around her legs, smilingly slightly she said "could you take my trunk to Severus's room and collect Crookshanks and bring him down for me please?"

"Of course Mizz Granger, Dobby will do it now, good day to you Mizz Granger," he backed away and vanished with another loud crack.

A loud cough brought Hermione's attention back to Sirius and Remus, "that was Dobby, he uhh, has a friendship with Harry," she smiled happily at them. They grinned at each other for several seconds before Hermione said "maybe I should go see Josh," she glanced at Sirius and Remus and they nodded.

"Sirius, can I place a disillusionment charm on you, just if there are any witches and wizards around they might attack, and I wouldn't want that," with his consent she mumbled the spell and tapped his head. He vanished, watching the spot where he had been closely Hermione noticed the air move a bit, proof Sirius was there.

Once they had both taken a hand she grasped them firmly and spun on the spot. Seconds later Hermione's lungs gratefully expanded as new air flew into them. Letting go rather hastily of Sirius and Remus's hands she stared up at the back of the shop. Pulling her cloak tightly around herself she pulled out her wand and stuffed it up her sleeve, holding the tip in her palm.

Glancing around Hermione saw a few dustbins and a stay cat eating in one that had tipped over. The building was old, possibly Tudor, maybe older. It stood slightly wonky seemingly held up by the houses on one side of it. Motioning for the others to follow her Hermione walked through the alley at one side and stepped out into the street. Opposite her lay a butchery, several dead pigs lay strung up in the window. Glancing away from the slightly sickening sight Hermione turned to glance at the opposite end of the street. I castle lay there, much like Hogwarts, but obviously slightly younger, it hinted at being built in about 900 A.D. Turning around again Hermione glanced at where Remus was, she could just make out a faint shimmer where she knew Sirius was, motioning for them to follow.

The shop was even more wonky at the front almost laying diagonally in the air. From the outside it appeared to have a cosy feel, tables rested in random places around the room and a man in his mid-thirties and a woman about the same age were flitting around clearing up. Hermione moved away towards the door and pushed it open; a bell tinkered above her head.

The man barely glanced at her as he carried moving around, "sorry, we're closed for the day," he turned to give her a faint smile before carrying on, the women moved away through a door.

Moving forward Hermione ignored him and glanced around, the coffee shop was even cosier on the inside, a roaring fire was visible on one side of the room, while, on the other there were several doors. As Hermione moved closer it aloud Remus to come into view.

"I'm sorry but we're close, so I really must ask you to …" the man trailed off as he raised his head and looked at Remus.

Remus smiled back at him, "Hi Josh."

Josh just stared at Remus before saying "Remus?"

Remus tripped forward pushing Hermione further into the shop, apparently though Remus hadn't tripped as a second later a voice said "Oi! Hermione, take the bloody charm off!"

Ignoring Josh's stare Hermione pulled out her wand and motioned for Sirius to move closer to her, as he did the air shimmered when it stopped; Hermione reached up and tapped Sirius on the head. Sirius's shimmered into view, ignoring Hermione and Remus he said "Hello Scott, long time no see."

"Oh god," the man didn't seem able to talk; he was staring from Sirius to Remus to Hermione and back to Remus again. "How did you find me?"

Hermione smiled at the man, he obviously was in shock, "well, about twenty years ago a friend of mine told me to let him know when a war was over. He said to go and ask Albus Dumbledore for the information. Unfortunately, however, I was unable to let him know the war finished, for a brief time, in 1981, because at the time I was currently about a year old. So here I am now, telling you that the war isn't over, but I need you to come back," she smiled even wider at him.

Josh stared at her before saying "Hermione?"

Hermione smiled sadly, echoing Sirius's words from earlier, she said "yeah, long time no see."

"Oh god," Josh said again before calling loudly, "Louise? I could do with your help, please?"

Their was a faint, _smash,_ as thought of breaking china then the witch who Hermione had previously seen tidying the shop had run into the room. "This had better be important, because I just broke the best china!" She took no notice of Hermione or Sirius as she glared at him. Josh however wasn't looking at her; instead he was staring at Hermione.

The witch, Louise, turned around and looked at them. She glanced at Hermione and the others shortly before saying "sorry, we're closed," before she turned around and said in a carrying whisper, "I thought this was important!"

"Louise, honey, that's Remus and the girl, says she's Hermione Babineaux," Josh trembled before Louise.

She however ignored him and turned around, her eyes passed over Remus before resting on Hermione. "Well that's defiantly Lupin, I could recognise him a mile away. But wouldn't Hermione be about our age now? This girl is barely seventeen," she stared at Hermione before carrying on, "though she does look a bit like her, her face shape is the same. Not to mention, I always thought that her aura appeared a bit blurry, maybe it was glamour… but that still wouldn't explain the age…" she drifted off.

Her eyes passed around the shop before her eyes darted back to Remus. Her voice changed, "Black?"

Sirius it seemed had been hiding behind Remus but now appeared in Louise's line of view as Remus moved. A loud choking noise erupted from Sirius as he stared at the witch, "Diamond?"

The witch smiled grimly at him, before turning back to Josh.

"You know, now that Remus and Black are here it seems that possibly could be Hermione, but still. I'll leave you guys to sort it out," she moved away picking up more china and cutlery before exiting the room.

There was silence for a moment before Sirius burst out, "you married Diamond? Why?"

More silence greeted Sirius's words, "maybe he loves her?" Hermione said sarcastically. Turning around, back to face Josh, she said "Josh look it's really me, remember the great hall when you looked at me and said Daniel loved me? Remember all those times in quidditch? Remember the photograph of the team in fifth year? Please tell me you believe me!"

Josh stared at her for a moment before smiling widely and darting over to her and pulling her into a hug. Mumbling into her hair he said "you must tell me everything."

**Hogwarts, Headmasters Office, (Saturday, 15****th**** November 1995) (Around 1am)**

Hermione dropped into an armchair in the headmaster's office that evening fully worn out. Sirius and Remus had long since returned home and now only Severus, Dumbledore and Hermione were left in the room, along with Fawkes and the paintings. She had arrived back from Daniel's alone; Sirius and Remus had left earlier, to Hogwarts and then flooing home. Josh, her and Louise had spoken late into the night when Hermione had finally dragged herself away and back to Hogwarts it had been with a much lighter heart. Josh and Louise had decided to move back to the wizarding world. Josh had confided in her that they hadn't fully given magic up, however the only used it when necessary. They were going to try to find a place in Hogsmead and move in by the end of the month.

So now, Hermione sat in the headmaster's office going over the story they had made up. They had decided that they would have to say Hermione had been into the past but would say it was during her early childhood to keep a look out for a younger self, as her magic when she was a child was slightly dangerous, being as powerful as she was. That would also be why she was now engaged to Severus, as they had been working together.

On Monday she would be starting work at the school, taking an apprenticeship under Flitwick to be the new Charms teacher when he retired at the end of the year. Apparently the little wizard was older than he looked, according to Dumbledore Flitwick had been a year ahead of him at Hogwarts.

Yawning loudly Hermione closed her eyes and leant heavily against Severus in the chair next to her.

**Hogwarts, Severus's private rooms, (Saturday 15****th**** November 1995) Around 1.30 pm)**

When Hermione woke up she found herself laying in a bed, fully clothed still, with someone's arm wrapped around her. Smiling a she recognised the musky scent that came from Severus she moved closer to him and savoured the heat he gave off. A little while later once she had decided she was fully awake she opened her eyes again and smiled as she caught Severus look down at her with nothing but pure love on his face.

"I would have changed you into your pyjamas last night, but I wasn't sure you would appreciate it," he smiled sheepishly at her.

Grinning Hermione mumbled "I'd appreciate anything you offered me."

They lay like that for several more minutes before Hermione moved away and made her way towards a door. Pulling it open she smiled as she saw a bathroom decked in silver. When she left the bathroom about five minutes later Hermione left the bedroom through the only other door and found herself in what appeared to be the Kitchen, Living room and study all in one. Severus was drinking a cup of something while reading the paper. Moving over to him Hermione wrapped her arms around his chest and smiled at the way they fit together, like two pieces of the same jigsaw.

"It's almost two in the afternoon," mumbled Severus as Hermione stole his cup of coffee. Taking the seat opposite him she nodded to show she had heard him. He smiled before nodding towards his paper and disappearing behind it. Taking another deep glug of coffee Hermione heard a crinkle of paper and pulled out from her pocket the letters from Lily and James.

Putting James's letter on the table Hermione ripped open Lily's and started to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You have no idea how much your letter meant to me. For you to tell me where you came from meant so much to me. Thank you. I to, love you like a sister. It is for that reason I have appointed you godmother to my son, Harry, if anything is to happen to James or I, you and Sirius are the people who I want to take care of him. I would say Remus to, but with his moony side I don't think it's really wise, especially around full moon. _

_Your letter however did leave a few things wit holes in them, but I suppose that is your way of trying to warn me. Unfortunately I was unable to understand what you were trying to say. Harry is exactly a year old now, he's sleeping currently, along with my darling husband. I must confess that when you mentioned mine and James's I almost had heart failure. I thought me and James wouldn't last, we're too different. But here we are, almost two years later. James proposed on the train, personally I thought it was incredibly sweet maybe I bit unrehearsed. Sirius, of course, found it hilarious; he couldn't stop laughing for weeks. The wedding was a quiet affair, just The Marauders and family as well as Dumbledore. _

_Now to the important things. From what the letter you left me was saying I gather I will not be around much longer. So therefore necessary precautions must be done._

_You and Sirius are the first people to look after Harry should we die. My sister is __**not aloud within a mile of the child**__, which is important; I feel she would try to quash the magic out of him. Also I have left a will in the Potter volt, half to Harry, with most of our possessions but the rest is to be split between you, Sirius and Remus. Dumbledore knows all these things. Tell Harry I love him. And let Sirius and Remus know how much I love them as well._

_Good luck Hermione Granger,_

_Love, your sister in all but blood, _

_Lily Rose Potter_

_P.S I thought you might like to know, I'm currently a healer, but due to the fidelius charm I may not work. _

Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek that was running down her face. There would be more time to dwell on the letter later but now she needed to read James's. Putting Lily's aside she pulled James's forward, opening she set about reading it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_The letter you wrote me was incredibly hard to understand, but I think I did. _

_You to Hermione are a sister I never had in everything but blood. Which is why we (Lily and I) have appointed you Harry's godmother, take care of our son. Speaking of Lily and I, I did propose to her, I was going to wait, but you made it seem like we had such little time left and I wanted to marry her as soon as possible. So as soon as I finished reading your letter I asked her, on the Hogwarts Express. Not very romantic, but I'm not really a romantic person. Our wedding was beautiful and I don't think it's possible for me to love Lily any more than I do. Please not this, I will protect Lily with me life if I have to._

_You certainly caught my attention when you mentioned Prongs. You're a very clever girl, that or you someone know someone in the future who knew that bit of information. And you're certainly not stupid. _

_I do not understand what you were trying to say when you spoke of Sirius and Remus. I am sorry. We are currently in hiding now, it's the first of September and I can't help but think of the little first years off to start a new life at Hogwarts. I wish I was going with them, what I wouldn't give to be young again, but I'm sure we all would. _

_Good Luck Hermione Granger, _

_Love, your brother,_

_James Charlus Potter_

_P.S I thought you would like to know, I'm an auror, with Sirius!_

Hermione put the letter down quickly as more tears set about running down her face, onto her chin and dropped onto James's letter. They were so sweet towards her. Tears leaked more heavily down her face. They knew that she knew what was going to happen to them and something bad would happen. Yet they weren't passing judgement, rather saying how much they loved her and how they considered her family. It felt like a stab in her heart when she realized she would never see them alive again.

**End of Chapter**

**Feel free to review**

_I tried really hard to capture Dumbledore, Hermione is quite an easy character to write about because she's so important and you can relate to her, but Dumbledore is much harder. Hopefully I did okay, I tried my best._

_I will be going away, __**again, **__on Sunday, which means probably no updates for a week. I might write, its not like my grandparents don't have internet, pshh, they basically live on their computers. Guess where they live? Battle. So it was very easy for me to describe the village. But maybe being there will give me more inspiration. _

_Also, a note to Twilight fans, I might be doing another twilight one, all human. _

_I know there isn't a fire place in Dumbledore's office, but bare with me, there is now. _

_We never knew what the NEWT results looked like. So (I+) is like the highest grade ever scored. It also means you could gain a Master degree in this subject._

_Don't forget they take apparition lessons in 6__th__ year, I didn't mention them, they weren't important, and I forgot. _

_With the Battle bit, I was going to choose somewhere else, maybe surrey. But I know Battle more, it is a real place. I go there every month and trust me, it is amazing, not to mention they have the worlds best candle shop! Also, all the places mentioned in Battle, with exception to the Coffee shop (in whose place is really a cooking shop) are real. _

_Also, I'm not really a speech person, I'm more description. So excuse the talking n the chapter._

_Wow. I cannot believe I have over 400 reviews, I don't even know where they all came from! As always your reviews made me smile, thank you so much. _

_Also, I keep changing the summary, but don't worry, it's still me writing. _

**With thanks to:**

**Reviews : **_Liddl15__, __gunny9131__, __notwritten__, __pstibbons__, __Readerforlife__, __Fantasyfan4ever__, __LilLabFrog__, __silkandsatin__, __debjunk__, __Obsessed.Otaku.of.America__, __Eriolchan__, __bsblover17__, __ReineMauvaise__, __Missblondie_,_butherecomesthefall__, __GirlOfTheMoon__, __RiaTortilla_, _harrypottersbiggestfan_

**C2s : **_Anyone But Ron : HHr and DHr and Mionecentric stories : no RHr, Hermione Granger Lovers & Fans, Just a collection of some of my favs, Severus Snape and His Life, Written Many Times, acg233's Need To Read_

**Alerts: **_146_

**Faves: **_73_

**With thanks,**

**MissSiriusBlack-x**


	27. We’re Going To War

**Hermione Granger And The Point Of No Return**

**We're Going To War**

So dear I love him, that with him all deaths I could endure, without him live no life – John Millton

All of our reasoning ends in surrender to feeling – Blaise Pascal

**A/N –The usual.**

**Sunday Evening, 16****th**** November 1995**

Severus watched Hermione as she slept, with a frown on his face. Seeing her again brought back memories he'd spent years hiding, trying to forget. He'd been heartbroken when she had left, he hadn't known when to expect to see her again. But now, she was home, in his bed, sleeping. And right now all he wanted to do was to lay down with her and pull her to him and never let her go. So far they'd refrained from kissing each other to much and Severus couldn't help but worry that maybe he was too old for her now. But then his brain would kick into gear and remind him that she had known what he looked like and how he was and still loved him. He still loved her, he couldn't deny that, but for five years she'd been a thorn in his side, he had hated the girl so much. And now? Now he was in love with her! Severus groaned slightly, tomorrow, when Hermione showed herself to the students again as Hermione Granger they would have a lot of explaining to do. As if explaining to Weasley and Potter hadn't been enough already.

_Flashback – Sunday Lunch – Around 12._

"_Hermione, sit down please?" Severus put a hand on Hermione's arm as she walked past him. She'd been pacing for the last fifteen minutes, ever since Dumbledore had left to find Potter and Weasley. They were currently sitting in Dumbledore's office, well Severus was, Hermione was pacing the length of the room. _

"_I'm sorry, but I can't! What if they hate me? How will they forgive me? They missed three years of my life and I didn't even tell them where I was going!"_

_Severus smiled at his worried fiancé. She'd been like this ever since the previous night when she had realised she had yet to tell Harry and Ron. God knew why, because Severus sure didn't. After all, they'd kept plenty of secrets from her, not to mention they always copied her work. Yes he'd known about that for years, how else would you explain Weasley getting Exceeds Expectations? Jerking out of his thoughts he pulled her down onto his lap, she squirmed a bit before realising he wasn't going to let her go. Smiling she settled back into his chest and allowed him to run his fingers through her hair. _

_Just as Hermione was starting to relax, the staircase behind the door started grinding. A sure sign that someone or someone's were coming up. _

"_Oh god, oh god, oh god," Hermione had leapt up as the noise stopped, only just having managed to worm out of Severus's arms. _

_She was rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of her feet when the door opened and Potter and Weasley came in followed by a cheerful Dumbledore. But then he was always bloody cheerful. _

_They were talking, well Harry was "… don't understand Headmaster, where is Hermione?"_

_It had been then when Hermione had squeaked out, "here," and thrown herself at her best friends. _

_End Flashback _

Well that had been exciting to explain to Weasley and Potter. As much as Severus hated to admit it, Potter had taken it quite well. Quite well. He'd still sworn loudly when Hermione had said she was his godmother, before saying she owed him eleven worth of presents. And Weasley? Well, Severus didn't think he had ever heard the words, _'Bloody hell.' 'SNAPE?!'_ and '_Could have'_ so much before. So he hadn't taken it quite as well.

The story had of course been glossed over; details of people were left unsaid. Daniel in particular had been missed out, but Severus couldn't blame Hermione she had loved him, though she would never admit it. Josh and Kathleen had been missed as well. Infact, the whole _'best chaser Hogwarts had ever seen' _was left. Of course to Hermione it was something she wanted to forget, but Severus knew she never would. Flying had become her passion and it always would be. He couldn't help but think that maybe flying would take more of a hold than they could think at the moment. After all, Hermione Babineaux had been getting letters offering her places on International teams for years now, and Severus couldn't help but grin at the thought of Hermione seeing all the letters.

Of course the best bit of the evening had been when Hermione had shown Weasley the engagement ring.If he hadn't been such a good occlumens he would have burst out laughing but thankfully he got his emotions under wrap and managed to smirk. With that happy memory safe in his mind Severus pulled he covers over himself and wrapped an arm around Hermione before falling into a fitful sleep.

**Monday Morning, Around 8am.**

Hermione and Severus were running late as they left their rooms. It was miles past 8, so late in fact, that Hermione and Severus were probably going to have less than five minutes to eat. Severus's cloak billowed behind him as they ran while Hermione's jeans and jumper just flopped uselessly. Coming up the steps leading into the entrance hall they slowed to a fast walk, stopping before they cam into view to check their clothes were perfect. Hermione pulled her hair-tie tighter around her curls as they started to spill out.

"Well this is it," mumbled Hermione quietly. She'd been fretting all weekend about having to explain it to her friends. "Oh god."

Severus stopped just outside of the great hall and stared at her, "what?" he asked urgently.

Hermione's eyes widened "my parents."

Severus's eyes widened as well, "we'll tell them tomorrow. But now, we really have to eat," he pulled her hand a bit harder and tugged her into the great hall.

Talking carried on as they made their way up to the teachers table. It quietened however as they sat down and by the time they'd started pulling food onto their plates everything was silent. Hermione didn't even glance up but instead carried on eating quickly before the food vanished. Slowly but surely the amount of noise took off. Before half the students had left the hall Hermione had finished and was saying goodbye to Severus, before making her way to the Charms classroom.

Professor Flitwick and a few Ravenclaw's were the only ones in there when she arrived. The Ravenclaw's ignored her while Flitwick motioned her over.

"Albus told me about your little trip, amazing Hermione," he beamed at her.

Blushing Hermione answered "thank you professor."

"Professor? No, call me Filius," he smiled at her.

Hermione smiled back and leant against the wall behind his desk as the Gryffindor first year filled in.

"Good morning class, today we shall be doing some more notes on levitating spells before levitating bigger objects, we shall start off with levitating your books first. But first, I would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger my new apprentice, since I will be retiring at the end of this year," he beamed around at the students and motioned Hermione foreword out of the shadows.

Moving forward Hermione smiled at the scared first years they all looked terrified of her and few made eye contact. Maybe the act she was suddenly three years older was a bit of a shocker.

**Monday Evening, Dinner**

To say the day had been boring would be an absolute lie. While Severus had only had tree classes, thankfully non involving Gryffindor, Hermione had four classes all having Gryffindor in as well as Slytherin 5th years at one point. Hermione stabbed moodily at her cabbage and roast beef. Teaching was hard. Wait. Cut that. Teaching was impossible. All the students seemed more interested in how she was suddenly 'bigger' than learning anything.

Everything had been fine till they had spotted the ring. Oh yes, the ring had started many a rumour. See Hermione had never known how fast the gossip system at Hogwarts could be. Apparently it was so fast that everyone new about it before dinner, and it had only been spotted about 10minutes before dinner started. Hermione smirked slightly, a nasty habit she had picked up from Severus. The rumours were rather funny, once you got over the shear stupidity of some of the students. The most likely one was that her and her fiancé really had fallen in love.

Apparently they had all chosen to forget that Severus and her had been holding hands at breakfast, and were still in fact holding hands now, all be it under the table.

Hermione stared at her mutilated beef wondering if she could just fall into a sea of it and never resurface. But, if she looked on the bright side, things could only get better.

_Or not._

Tomorrow she would tell her parents. Oh yes, that was going to be fun. They had been bad enough when she had got her Hogwarts letter. How was she going to explain she was suddenly three years older?

A small sigh escaped her as she realised they would probably be angry and not accept Severus. Squeezing Severus's hand tighter she let go before standing up and making her way out of the great hall.

Walking down to the dungeons Hermione grasped her wand in her pocket more tightly; the feeling of being followed was strong. She could feel someone's eyes on her. She turned a corner and made her way closer to Severus's and her rooms. She was less than ten meters away now.

Suddenly a voice behind her yelled, "Expelliarmus."

Thinking_ "Protego"_ Hermione turned facing her attacker, Pansy Parkinson. Hermione smirked at the girl before thinking _"accio wand"_ Pansy's wand soared into her hand.

"Well, well, well it seems Miss Parkinson has taken to attacking teachers," Hermione smiled at the girl; "I wouldn't try and run Miss Parkinson. I could throw a dozen curses at you before you even move a meter. Not to mention I know who you are," she smiled at the girl, a slightly nicer smile this time before saying. "Now, the way I see it, we have two options. One, I let you have your wand back and don't punish you as long as you promise you won't attack someone again in this school. The second is I take you to Dumbledore for attacking a teacher and ask for you expulsion for being dangerous. It's really up to you."

Hermione could almost see Pansy's mind working furiously as she tried to way it up. Hermione new full well that Pansy's father was a deatheater, after all most Slytherin's parents were, not that Hermione was being biased toward Slytherin's she knew some Ravenclaw's were as well.

"Can I have my wand back?" muttered the girl dragging Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Will you attack other people?"

"I promise I won't," it was clear from Pansy's tone of voice that she wasn't happy about this.

"Good, catch," Hermione tossed the girl her wand before turning around and carrying on to her room.

**Tuesday Evening, Great Hall**

More mutilated food was piled onto Hermione's plate at dinner the following evening, she ignored the glances that the other staff were giving her instead focusing on taking her anger out on the roast Potatoes on her plate.

They had both taken the day off to go and see Hermione's parents. They being her and Severus. It had been going fine to they had explained everything, here by resulting in her parents asking her to give up magic and come back to the muggle world. Forever. Hermione had declined as everyone but her parents knew, Severus and Hermione had known that if such a question was asked she could say no. She couldn't have gone back to being a muggle, she was a witch, and **nothing **would ever change that.

So they had done what any parents would do in a situation like that, they had asked them to leave, and never waned to see them again.

Hermione sighed as she examined the remainders of her destroyed dinner. It had been going well, till she had mentioned that she was engaged. Hermione parents had been fine with that as well. Until she said it was Severus, who up and till five days ago, at least to them, had been her teacher.

So they had left her house, Hermione vowing never to stop trying to get through to them. They had been walking back to the castle when Severus had grabbed his arm in pain and said hastily "he's calling," before disaperating on the spot.

That had been six hours ago, it was eight fifteen now, and he still wasn't back. Deciding she couldn't take anymore Hermione left the staff table before making her way to the grounds. She slowed her pace to a slow walk as she glanced around. It was nice to be alone, no matter how much worry was hanging over her head. It was nice to know she had alone time, just to think and feel and remember better times.

Glancing up at the sky she smiled as a shooting star passed over her head before it vanished over the forbidden forest. It was a clear night and the millions of stars shone brightly in the sky. Hermione moved her eyes down again; in the darkness the forbidden forest looked dark and dangerous. Of course Hermione knew it was, but it looked even more so in the blackness. Her eyes moved over to the quidditch pitch, her heart gave a little flop, yes; she would soon be there again. The weekend, she thought, would be a good time to fly again. Her eyes moved off the pitch to the lake which was barely seeable through the blackness.

"Hermione!" a rasp brought Hermione back to the present. Severus was walking as fast as he could towards her. She smiled before hurrying over but stopped short as she looked at him, he looked terrible. His clothes were ripped, and there was blood running from a cut above his forehead. She started moving towards him again but he stopped her saying "no, get Dumbledore and Poppy!" his voice was firm leaving no room for argument.

Hermione gave him one last worried look before sprinting back to the castle. By the time she was up the stone steps Severus was just coming into view. She stopped looking back at him before hurrying on. Bursting into the great hall she ignored the students casting her worried looks she flew to the staff table. Stopping in front of Dumbledore she gasped out "Severus!" before coughing horribly.

Dumbledore moved faster than a man of his age should have been able to. He said hastily to the room at large, "Unicorn Problems," and was out of the room in seconds, Poppy and Hermione close behind. Poppy taking the time to lock the door behind them, so as not to be interrupted. Severus was at the bottom of the steps when they got there. Pushing past Dumbledore Poppy rushed to Severus and started fussing over him. When she was finished Severus looked slightly better but his skin was still a sickly green. Poppy moved forward closer to him again.

"Get away you stupid women! This is important!"

"More so than your health?"

"Yes," snarled Severus.

"I don't think so, now stand still for a minute," Poppy moved forward again.

"Get the hell away!" Severus roared, he ignored the shocked look on Poppy's face. He was slowly turning even greener and his breath was becoming irregular, but he said hoarsely "he's decided a date, June 16th," before he collapsed.

The effect was instant.

The grounds seemed to get colder, before Hermione couldn't feel anything. She was 17; she was too young to die! _Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD! _Hermione barely heard Dumbledore muttering a spell before her world turned black.

**A certain amount of time later**

It was bright. To bright. She wanted to sleep and not open her eyes, but something was forcing them open. All to soon memories came flooding back to her, jerking upright Hermione's eyes opened and a scream tore from her mouth.

They were going to war.

Poppy came rushing over quickly shoving a calming drought down her throat. It worked. To an extent. Hermione stopped screaming but thoughts whirled through her mind. She was 17, she was going to war, and she was probably going to die.

Hermione wheezed quietly, she was going to die.

"Please calm down Miss Granger! Your having a panic attack, but everything is fine, Severus, he's fine, he's awake. He just left please calm down!" Poppy's voice came through at last and finally Hermione stopped gasping for breath.

Almost an hour later Hermione was back to normal, Severus was next to her, holding her hand.

"I am so sorry," mumbled Hermione again.

Severus's fingers stroked the back of her hand as he said "no, I am, I shouldn't have shouted at you and collapsed."

Hermione stared at him; he was saying it was his fault. She rolled her eyes at him, which he caught and scowled at her. Grinning she said "will you please tell me what happened?"

Severus was quiet for a few minutes before saying "he called us there. At first I thought it was just me, but others began arriving. He made us wait for an hour before he spoke, he said we would be attacking The Ministry, showing them he was back and they had a right to be terrified. He sent the others ahead, leaving me Lucius and Bellatrix with him; he told us he would attack Hogwarts.

Then he told us to go ahead and he would catch up, we had barely started fighting when he arrived. Hermione you must understand The Dark Lord," he noticed Hermione wince at the words, "sorry," he mumbled before carrying on. "He had never gone on a raid before. He had never had a reason to. Not even in our seventh year did he go on raids. Something must have changed! But I don't know. Anyway, he led us there and we attacked, all in masks, it was going fine, I was just stunning people but Lucius aimed a curse wrong and it hit my head, I was bleeding everywhere. He realized what he had done and apperated me to Hogsmead and told me he'd tell the Dark Lord. I am **so **sorry I gave you such a scare, forgive me?"

Even through her shock Hermione managed a slight head nod.

"So I heard right?" She mumbled, "We're going to war?"

"Yes, we are going to war."

**End Of Chapter – Review? Please?**

Dun. Dun. Dun. That was fun to write.

**Fairly Important –**Okay, so the war is coming people. The 16th June, that is when someone will die. Ha. Well really, a lot of people will die. But still. That means only three or four chapters left. I cannot believe it. Thank you again for sticking with me.

_**Important – **_I was wondering how everyone would react if I changed the title to _'Never Looking Back'_ or '_Loosing everything, gaining more '_I would have done it earlier, I was just worried about how people would react. So could you let me know? Because Hermione Granger And the Point Of No Return, is just to long. And the plot has changed since I started writing the story and drafting it.

Thanks.

**With thanks to:**

_**Reviewers -, **__savannahsaysfxck__,_ _minako122__, __Obsessed.Otaku.of.America__, __JJ-000-JJ__, __pstibbons__, __butherecomesthefall__, __Eriolchan__, __notwritten__, __Missblondie__, __gunny9131__, __Readerforlife__, __Fantasyfan4ever__, __ReineMauvaise_

**C2s : **_Anyone But Ron : HHr and DHr and Mionecentric stories : no RHr, Hermione Granger Lovers & Fans, Just a collection of some of my favs, Severus Snape and His Life, Written Many Times, acg233's Need To Read_

**Alerts: **_147_

**Faves: **_74_

**Thank you, **

**MissSiriusBlack-x**


	28. Lost In Her Past

**Hermione Granger And The Point Of No Return**

**Lost In Her Past**

**Love comforth like sunshine after rain...  
Love's gentle spring doth always fresh remain – Venus and Adonis (William Shakespeare)**

**For what is it to die,  
But to stand in the sun and melt into the wind?  
Kahlil Gibran**

**A/N – Language, mentions of Murder and death. (Proper A/N at bottom)**

_I never expected to go into war and die. Even at the age of eleven when Harry told me and Ronald about Voldemort. I always expected everything to be a nice fairytale ending. Maybe marry Ron and pop out a few kids. But marry Severus? Maybe die in a war? No, I never expected that._

_Everyone reacts to war differently. Some train flat out, some just relax with their friends and some crawl under a rock and hide. Hiding was never an option; I could never hide while my friends risked their lives. I couldn't relax either, how could you when a war is threatening everything and everyone you love? So that leaves me training flat out, maybe I'll be too tired to fight properly, but I will give it my best no matter what._

_And if I die, I swear to God, I'm going to take them down with me._

Hermione danced her way around the room of requirement ignoring Severus standing in the corner. It was now early January, January 4th to be exact, the students weren't back at school yet, having all been sent home for Christmas. Harry had gone to the Weasley's, firstly going to spend a week in Privet Drive but then spending the rest of his time, till January 10th in The Burrow. Hermione had been invited along of course. But she knew The Burrow was no longer her home. Her home was wherever Severus was, and there was no way Severus would ever go to The Borrow. So they had opted to stay together, it was just them, Dumbledore and a few teachers left.

Severus had completed his marking during the first week of the holiday and now they were well into the third week. This of course meant they were bored. Oh yes, even with the whole library at her disposal she was more inclined to prepare for the war. She knew the war was only six months way, but she wanted to be prepared. And who could blame her? With nothing to do but worry she needed something to occupy her mind and training was the perfect thing.

It also meant she stopped having nightmares, because she was so tired after a day's training.

However she was driving her body to breaking point. While Hermione had never been unfit, training six hours a day full throttle was starting to take its toll. Fat had started falling of her body thick and fast, and she was consuming so many energy potions she was practically living off them. And her relationship with Severus was stretched to breaking point. They had barely spoken in weeks. Hermione was too tired to even kiss his cheek, and he was to grumpy to even attempt to talk to her.

So now Hermione danced her way around the room of requirement which looked rather like a destroyed Hogsmead while Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Dumbledore were in different spots moving about firing hexes at her while she flung her own back and forth. They like Severus were angry at her for training flat out, but they couldn't let her train by herself, she could get hurt and if she did Severus would have their heads. So they were forced to push her to her limits night after night.

But to Hermione it all made sense.

While Harry was taking care of Voldemort there would be hundreds of death eaters to take care of and she had already called dibs. As sick as it sounded Hermione wanted Bellatrix and Lucius. Bellatrix for her murder of Daniel and Lucius for the torment he had caused her during her time at Hogwarts. So that was her main reason for training flat out, she knew they were more experienced than her and more used to dangerous situations. But she was going to get her own back.

Murder was not her thing. But Bella had killed her first proper boyfriend, with whom she had shared so many amazing memories. And she was going to make Bella pay for every second of Daniels life she stole. And Lucius was going to pay for turning Peter dark. Oh yes, it was painfully obvious that it was Lucius's fault. Hermione knew how the Malfoy could twist words, make it seem as though the other person had no other option.

Ducking again Hermione fired another powerful cutting hex at Flitwick cutting across his wand arm making him gasp and drop his wand. Smirking Hermione acciod his wand put it into her pocket and stunned her old Charms teacher. McGonagall and Sprout soon suffered the same fate leaving only Hermione and Dumbledore moving around.

Within moments Hermione had been stunned and revived by the headmaster. Having been hit from behind she had fallen headfirst into the ground. Conceding defeat she aloud Severus to hall her to her feet and hurry her away to the dungeons for a talk.

Upon arrival in the dungeons Hermione found herself hurled into one of the sofas while Severus pulled up one of the kitchens chairs and stared at her, as though trying to read her mind. Which Hermione thoughts after a second her probably was. Breaking eye contact she looked away and waited for him to speak.

"You're going to kill yourself if you carry on like this."

"I'm not," muttered Hermione.

"You are! And now you're acting like a spoiled child. You'll kill yourself if you keep this up."

Hermione ignored him.

He tried a different tact, rather than shouting at her he said, "Hermione, I love you, but I can't watch you do this to yourself."

Hermione's face softened, "I'm sorry I made you worry. But don't you see? I can't go into war without knowing how to fight properly; stunning isn't going to keep me alive. I'll slow down, but please don't make me stop training."

Severus looked at her for a moment, "are you really ready to become a killer?"

Hermione didn't answer but stood up and walked away into the bedroom, Severus's question revolving around in her mind.

**First Day of Classes, January 11****th**

Hermione watched as students hurried around trying to get to class on time, but failing as they got distracted saying hello to the friends they missed over the holiday. She herself was no longer helping Filius, as he said she was far better than him already, but rather trying to get professor Dumbledore to let her teach the 4th years and above Defence. However she was having a few problems, it seemed Delores Umbridge wasn't ready to stop teaching the older students rubbish. Smirking slightly Hermione watched as Umbridge rounded to corner Hermione had lingered behind waiting for her. It really was the perfect plan, ambush her while students were watching and get them to pick which teacher they would rather have.

"Madame Umbridge could I have a word please?" Hermione's loud voice caught the attention of passing students and they stopped to see what Professor Umbridge would say.

She paused for a moment eyeing the students watching her before saying resignedly, "of course."

Hermione's smirk turned into a grin, "well it's just your need to keep up at the ministry, what with Voldemort being back, don't you? And I don't want the students to suffer in their learning because you're so busy, so please could you let me teach the 4th years and above? It could save their lives."

"Miss Granger, I am perfectly capable of teaching students while I also help the ministry! Also may I remind you that you are only a year out of school, you are no more qualified to teach the students than the gatekeeper!"

Murmurs erupted through the crowd that had gathered. Obviously for them this was starting to get interesting, no one had really mentioned where Hermione had gone to age so much, and Harry and Ron weren't telling, so they had been left to their own devices to think everything out.

"Fine. Fine. I propose the students decide who they would rather teach them," Hermione's smirk was back on her face, "unless of course you are worried they would choose me rather than you?"

Hermione's goading of Umbridge made her snap. "Fine, we shall ask them now, shall we?"

"Of course," Hermione said, "students would you rather me or Umbridge teach you? Baring at mind you **are** at war and you **will **have to fight, soon?"

Of course the vote went unanimously to Hermione, who just smiled at Umbridge and requested a copy of her time table, was given one, and moved away to teach her Seventh year Gryffindor's ad Hufflepuff's. The rest of the day passed without incidence, unless you count a Gryffindor 3rd year saying that Umbridge and Hermione had duelled and Umbridge was now in the hospital wing sporting wings and a pink tutu that wouldn't come off. The truth really was that Umbridge had vanished and hadn't turned up to teach her first to third years, leaving Hermione to do it, no that Hermione was complaining.

Hermione collapsed into bed that night, after giving Severus a loving kiss; the first in months. She fell asleep immediately.

**January 21****st****, Monday, **

Hermione's classes soon became the classes everyone loved, but at the same time tried to avoid. Umbridge hadn't come back, leaving to the ministry, not that Hermione was upset about it, which meant that Hermione was now the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The war was fast approaching and Hermione had stopped training to much in the evenings, having essays to mark. Teaching was amazing; it was possibly the best thing she could do. It was brilliant being able to pas on her knowledge to students. The students really seemed to listen to her, even the Slytherin's. But then Hermione reminded herself no one wanted to die in the war, not even the Slytherin's. After all they had their blood to protect from mudbloods.

Currently sitting in her 7th year classes Hermione waited as the remaining students came in.

"Good morning seventh year's," she glanced at the class rethinking her lesson plan for the minute before changing her mind again, "today we will be doing something slightly different. For that reason I will be sending you into my pensive. Can anyone tell me what a pensive is?"

Glancing around she picked on the only student with her hand in the air, a Gryffindor, "Yes, Miss Spinnet?"

"A pensive is a piece of magical equipment used to store ones memories when the person no longer wants to think of them or needs to show them to somebody. Pensive's are extremely valuable; they cost several hundred galleons and are made for specific people. Not many people need Pensive's, mostly because no ones memories are bad enough to warrant one. However in times of war they are more necessary as people need to get rid of horrible memories," she stopped and looked around the class, all of whom were gaping at her.

"Thank you Miss Spinnet, ten points to Gryffindor." Hermione smiled at Alicia as she blushed again.

"Now, what Miss Spinnet said was indeed true. Only a few people have pensive's even now, they are incredibly rare. You are therefore very lucky that I myself have one, as well as professor's Dumbledore and Snape. However today we shall be using mine as the memories I wish to show you are already stored in there," she glanced around the class, taking in the gazes of the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's, " however I cannot show you unless you make a vow saying you will not show, tell or let anyone know you have seen it. What I am going to show you must **not** go outside of this classroom."

Hermione paused as the students each made the vow in turn, once the last had vowed Hermione carried on, "now, these memories are going to show you just how dangerous war can be, and please remember this isn't even a real war. It is merely a battle in Hogsmead and a fight I got into during my 5th year. I would like the front row to come in with me first, the rest of you shall wait here, we shall be back in a few minutes and then I shall take the next row and so on, once you have seen the memories you may leave but homework is the question '_Why do we separate magic into light and dark?'_" Hermione moved backward to the desk as the first row stood up.

"Please lean forward to enter the pensive," she watched as Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina and Lee Jordan moved forward and leaned into the white substance before vanishing, "if you get bred waiting, you may talk among yourselves, but I shall be most displeased if I come back and find anyone doing anything dangerous. You may start your homework if you wish," before she leaned forward and immersed herself in the pensive.

She was falling, falling, before she landed heavily on the floor next to Lee. They were standing in the Defence Class room, exactly like the one they had just left.

"Well that was interesting," drawled Fred.

"Please try and be quiet Mr Weasley. Now, we are currently in my 5th year, as you may have noticed we are presently in the Defence classroom. I am going to ask you to move back, so when the door does open you are away from where the spells will be shot. But don't worry, no one can see you except us and no spells will hit you, it is merely a safety procedure."

No sooner had she finished talking than Lucius Malfoy entered and seconds later he had dragged a young girl with him.

"Professor? I thought you said these were your memories?"

Tearing her eyes away from Malfoy and her younger self Hermione said "oh yes, it is, that girl is me. Now please pay attention," she turned around and carried on watching the younger versions of herself and Malfoy.

"…I'll give you one last chance: join the deatheaters!"

"I'd really rather not."

"So be it," the younger Lucius Malfoy pulled out his wand, "Perhaps you need some persuading?"

Hermione watch out of the corner of her eye the students. She knew it was harsh showing them memories of fights but they needed to know what they were up against. She turned her attention back around from their horrified faces as she started fighting back. A gasp made her turn around to find Alicia staring at her.

"He tried to use a unforgivable on you?" she asked, her voice scared.

"Did he? I didn't really notice at the time," Hermione turned back around to find that yes; Malfoy was throwing crucio's left and right.

The students jumped about a meter in the air behind Hermione as Severus burst through the door. Hermione ignored the conversation and said "get ready for the next memory. If you want to leave at any time during it please tell me," she smiled at them as the memory was suddenly replaced.

They were standing in a clump of bushes; it was raining, though not heavily, they weren't getting wet though.

"This is my sixth year; I'm going to walk up the hill, in a few seconds, with Lily Evans, who you will know as Lily Potter," she answered their unasked question.

They were all silent for a minute, not even Fred and George cracked jokes during this memory, and they could all tell this wasn't a nice memory. Voices brought them all back to their thoughts as Lily and Hermione came up the street.

"… Merlin got to do with this?"

They watched as Hermione forced Lily into the bushes opposite them. They saw the deatheaters arrive, and the moved off with Hermione as she made to follow her younger self and Lily. Hermione made sure they were all with her and they entered the village, "this was an attack by Voldemort's inner circle, three students died and lots were injured," she carried on walking and they all hurried to keep up.

They were watching two deatheaters holding a boy with shaggy brown hair before anyone spoke.

"Who's that professor?" asked Angelina, her voice was small as though she expected Hermione to shout at her.

"My boyfriend during that time, Daniel Spooner…" they didn't hear the rest of her sentence as a jet of green light went flying into Daniel and hit him in the chest.

They all winced as a painful shriek echoed through the air, they turned around again to watch a younger Hermione throwing curses towards the deatheaters, many of whom collapsed. They watched as blood spurted from wounds on their body as they bled to death and they saw Hermione race towards Daniel and cry over his body.

"Take me arm," said the older Hermione quietly, they all did so grabbing her and she pulled them out of the memory. Hermione watched as the students stumbled forward and Angelina threw up all over the floor. "Could the rest of you come forward please?" eight more students came forward and moved into the memory. "Take Miss Johnson to the hospital wing please Mr Jordan, ask Poppy for a calming drought, and bring some more back with you. The rest of you wait here for a few minutes I shall be back soon.

**March 17****th**** – Friday**

As Hermione said goodbye to her 3rd year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's she slumped down onto her seat behind the desk. Teaching was hard, rewarding but hard, maybe she wasn't cut out for it. She started drawing her wand as the door burst open, but it was in vain as it was only one of the students she'd just dismissed coming back in to get their homework.

Sighing she followed the student out and made her way to the great hall for dinner. Pausing to greet Harry and Ron she carried on to the teachers table and sat down next to Severus at the far end, closest to the Slytherin's.

"You, Potter and Weasley are growing further apart," noted Severus.

Hermione sighed again, "yeah, I know. I don't know what to do. I'm their bloody teacher; I can't be there friend anymore. They try and joke around in class and I have to punish them, like I would any other student…" she trailed off and stared at her plate thoughtfully.

Severus's brought her out of her musings as he said "you're still going to help me prepare those potions tonight?"

"Of course," she smiled at him.

He nodded and they clasped hands and carried on eating. Severus left the table before Hermione, needing to see to the cauldrons he'd left bubbling. Hermione walked down to the dungeons by herself. She paused as she heard scuffling ahead, pulling out her wand, carrying on she paused in a patch of darkness and watched as Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy had a heated argument.

"You can't stay neutral Zabini. The battle is in months, not years, months! You must choose a side, I have," Draco pulled his sleeve up and showed his bare arm.

"Easy for you to say," scoffed the dark boy, "you haven't got a mother whole wanted for a dozen murders."

"I've got a father who's killed hundreds of people," replied the blonde, "you could just talk to Snape. But he's faithful to _he-who-must-not-be-named. _ You could try Granger; Pansy said that she's okay, even if she is a mudblood."

"Yeah, but Pansy attacked her didn't she? Draco we both know whose side Pansy is on. For all we know Pansy could have been lying."

Seeing it as an opportunity she couldn't pass up Hermione said "that will be five points from Slytherin for calling your teacher derogatory names Mr. Malfoy," as she stepped out of the shadows. She smirked at their stunned expressions. "If you could both follow me? After all walls do have ears do they not?"

She walked past them and turned the corner into the corridor leading to her and Severus's joint office where she knew Severus would be. Checking they were still behind her she opened the door and motioned them inside. Following them in she said, "Wait here," before walking to the door opposite them and saying "Severus? Messer's Malfoy and Zabini need to talk to you."

Hermione withdrew her head and said to the boys, "take a seat," before conjuring two puffy arm chairs.

They waited in silence, for about ten minutes, Hermione marking her 2nd years papers '_What to do when in Battle with a opponent you cannot possibly defeat,' _and Draco and Blaise sitting awkwardly not looking at each other. When finally Severus came through the door Hermione put away her marking.

"What did you want Mr Malfoy? Mr Zabini?"

Hermione answered before the two students could, "Well, I found them in the 5th year potions corridor arguing about the war. It seems Mr Malfoy doesn't want to be on Voldemort's side and Mr Zabini wishes to remain neutral even though he knows he must choose a side eventually."

"Is this true?" Severus's turned to face the two boys.

"Yes," they replied together.

There was a pause while Severus stared at Draco and Blaise in turn. "Very well. Hermione? Could you please tell them what we know? I must return to my polyjuice."

Hermione huffed at being told what to do but said, "fine," as she caught Severus's expression. "This is what we know boys…"

**End Of Chapter – Review?**

_A/N – To clear up any questions, they go back on January 10__th__ but start classes on January 11__th__. _

_A/N 2 – The Story's title will change at the end of the final chapter, there will be a epilogue people!_

_A/N 3 – Only about four more chapters left, excluding epilogue. Eeeekkk_

**With thanks to:**

_**Reviewers -, **__minako122, Obsessed.Otaku.of.America, JJ-000-JJ, pstibbons, notwritten, Missblondie, Readerforlife, Fantasyfan4ever, Debjunk_

**C2s : **_Anyone But Ron : HHr and DHr and Mionecentric stories : no RHr, Hermione Granger Lovers & Fans, Just a collection of some of my favs, Severus Snape and His Life, Written Many Times, acg233's Need To Read, Lost in Time I'll be back later_

**Alerts: **_151_

**Faves: **_74_

**Thank you, **

**MissSiriusBlack-x**


	29. Planning & Loneliness

**Hermione Granger And The Point Of No Return**

**Planning & Loneliness**

_Give me the money that has been spent in war and I will clothe every man, woman, _

_And child in an attire of which kings and queens will be proud._

_I will build a schoolhouse in every valley over the whole earth. _

_I will crown every hillside with a place of worship consecrated to peace. Charles Sumner_

_I hold it true, whate'er befall;  
I feel it, when I sorrow most;  
'Tis better to have loved and lost  
Than never to have loved at all._

_Alfred Tennyson_

**Disclaimer – If it was mine, do you really think I'd be in my pyjamas now?**

**A/N –Swearing, mentions of Murder and death. Mentions of sex. (Proper A/N at bottom)**

June soon arrived bringing with it the first of the summer sun and the last of the spring rain; it was in fact the ninth of June and therefore a Sunday evening. Hermione had been busy training her fourth through to seventh years as well as herself. But she couldn't help but feel she was training them to die. From Severus's last meeting he had been able to gather that the battle would start at Midday and they would enter through the forbidden forest, there by choosing the animals in there to take sides. Hogsmead would be attacked by only several deatheaters, just for containment. Apparently Voldemort had three deatheaters for every 'light' person and that wasn't including werewolves, vampires and every other foul beast he had managed to trick into fighting. He had sent Lucius, Bellatrix and her husband on missions to China, South France and America to gain foreign allies. According to Severus they had tried to get the Russians and Spanish in on it but they wanted nothing to do with an English Civil War, and the prospects of the other foreigners joining was very slim. So, all things included, as far as Hermione was concerned, they were screwed.

She wasn't being a pessimist. No, she was being realistic. They didn't have a chance. Not even if they managed to get parents to fight. They would need a miracle.

Hermione sighed, she was sitting at dinner, Severus was at another meeting and the teachers were busy organising how to get all the students to safety. Obviously it didn't occur to them that maybe they should ask the child of the marauders? Harry Potter, maybe? Nope, they continued to try and find an underground passage to Hogsmead. Hermione was therefore the only teacher at the teachers table at the current time. Hermione was sitting the first dinner sitting and Minerva the second.

Soon, however, there were to be no teacher at the teachers table, as Hermione made her way to sit with Harry and Ronald at the Gryffindor table. She ignored their glares as she sat down next to them.

"Harry, I'm sorry we haven't spoken recently, but I really need your help," she glanced around noticing several students trying to eavesdrop. Pulling out her wand she waved it around and thought '_muffliato'_ she would definitely have to thank Severus for teaching it to her. "Now people can't listen it, I need to tell you something," she paused, "Voldemort is attacking on June 16th, yes a week from today. We've got a plan, but I need you to help us, Ron you as well. Please tell me you will do it?"

"Of course, 'Mione," Ron answered for both of them.

It appeared they had forgiven her for the moment.

"Thank you, can you come to mine and Severus's rooms tonight please, around nine thirty? No teachers will give you detention if you get caught," she waited for their nods off consent and said, "thank you," she gave them a small smile before waving her wand again before turning around and walking out of the room passing Professor McGonagall on the way.

She glanced at her watch, reading the time, seven thirty. Another two hours till she was to meet Harry and Ron as well as the others, of course she wasn't going to tell Harry and Ron that Malfoy, Zabini and other Slytherin's were coming as well. Telling them would result in them hating her even more and thinking her insane, which she probably was. Intrusting the safety of students to three Slytherin's was probably not the wisest move, but they wanted to help and Severus trusted them. So she couldn't really do anything.

Pulling out her wand Hermione tapped it against the humpback witches back and said "disendium" and made her way down to the underground passage that lead to Hogsmead, more specifically to Honeydukes. Lighting her wand she walked down the passage. Pausing every now and then she conjured lanterns and hung them up along the passage before getting to the trap door, she put another lantern there before making her way back down the passage and back to Hogwarts.

The rest of the evening passed quickly and silently. Hermione had broken up a fight near the second floor on the way down back to the dungeons but that had been it. So she was currently sitting in the main room of her and Severus's suite. Severus was absent still; Voldemort had not yet released him. Harry and Ron were due any minute as were Blaise, Draco and Daphne.

A knock jarred her out of her thoughts, opening it Hermione was unsurprised to see Draco, Blaise and Daphne standing there looking worried. However, she was not expecting to see behind them Ron and Harry, Ron supporting a black eye. Moving her eyes over the students again she saw Draco had a cut lip while Blaise nursed burnt robes. Her lip lifted into a part as she smirked slightly before chuckling.

"Come on in then," she moved back and allowed them to enter while motioning them to sit down. Waving her wand once they were in she silenced the room and warded the door. "Okay, that's fifteen points from Slytherin and from Gryffindor for fighting. Don't give me that look Ronald Weasley. Now are any of you seriously hurt?"

Blaise nodded as did Ron and Draco; Hermione glanced at them and said "where?"

Fifteen minutes later Draco's lip was back to normal, Ron's eye was fine and Blaise's burnt torso was all right. Hermione sighed, "Now you've finished beating each other up I have something important I need to tell you. Now you know Voldemort is attacking on the 16th of June at midday. Everyone will be in the great hall taking part in a 'exams' which means it will b easier to get everyone's attention and get order sorted.

"We need to get the younger students to Hogsmead and then portkey or aparate them out. Now seventh years and sixth years can aparate and do side apparition, but that still leaves almost sixty students to portkey out. Now that's where you guys come in.

"Draco, Blaise and Daphne you are excused from classes for tomorrow. You are going to be practicing the route through the humpback witch on the third floor. To get through tap the hump once and say "disendium" it'll give you a passage to Hogsmead, to Honeydukes cellar, I know for a fact you can portkey and aparate out. Next week you will be taking the students all together to Honeydukes. I said seventh and sixth years could aparate but I have a feel most will stay and fight, so you will need a lot of portkeys, teachers will be working on them this week and I will leave them in the passage next Saturday.

"Ron you will be going with them, however you will take a separate portkey and head to the ministry sound the alarms and gather the aurors, Tonks should be there ready to tell them to fight. Then I want you to portkey back and help get the students out. The portkey will not stop working no matter how many times you make the journey. Drop the students in the ministry and then go back for the others. You will arrive in the auror office, tell them get them to Hogsmead, to fight and then go to the minister and tell him. If he won't listen then you are to go straight back to Hogsmead and carry on. Once you've got them all to the ministry I want you to use the floo connections and go to Prince Manor. You are also excused from classes tomorrow.

"Draco and Daphne you will be doing the same thing. However you will be going to different locations. Draco you will be taking some to St Mungo's and Daphne you will be taking them to Prince Manor, Severus's home. The deatheaters won't be able to get in, but I don't think they will try. Don't let them leave the room you arrive in Daphne. And Draco you will arrive in the trauma ward, I imagine some students will have to be given calming droughts.

"Blaise during all this you shall be getting the first years ready to go with Ron, the second years to go with Draco and the third with Daphne. If any additional older students come with you split them up between Ron and Daphne's groups. St Mungo's should be safe but just encase send one extra, if you have a spare, to look after the students. Blaise when the last of the students have left I want you to portkey to Diagon Alley and get the shopkeepers and anyone who will fight to Hogwarts and then use your portkey to go to the ministry and use your influence to get the minister to go to Hogwarts if he already hasn't. After that stay there and wait for about ten minutes before going to Prince Manor. Any questions?"

They stared at her before Draco said, "Why aren't my group going to Prince Manor?"Ha

"Because I am placing my trust in the workers of St Mungo's," she smiled grimly, "okay, you can go," she motioned with her hands and waved her wand while they left Ron casting a final worried look at Harry.

"Harry I have only a few pieces of advice for you. Don't be seen before we can get to Voldemort and don't do anything foolish, now go catch up with Ronald," she smiled and waved him away.

**10****th**** June – Monday – Last class of the day**

To say the fifth year Defence class was shocked when Hermione turned up almost half an hour late to their one hour lesson class was a understatement. They were actually about to leave when she came flying through the door letting in bang open and hit the wall.

"Okay, sorry I'm late, war things you know?" she smiled darkly at them. She glanced over at the empty seats of Ron, Draco, Blaise and Daphne. "Does anyone know where Mr Weasley and the others are?" she grinned inwardly, she knew where they were, but still she wanted to make sure they hadn't been followed.

The class shook its head as one Hermione nodded and started the lesson. She wrapped things up pretty quickly, they'd been studying war strategies, but she wanted to move onto duelling more than one person at a time by tomorrow. Just as the bell went she said "I have a serious question to ask all of you. If it came to a fight, an all out war how many of you would stay and fight? I don't mind if you're honest about being scared," she glanced at them and slowly.

She waited a few seconds before sighing softly, only Harry had raised his hand. She glanced up though as Neville said "could we really fight the deatheaters?" she nodded and slowly he raised his hand as well.

"Would we get killed?" asked Terry Boot.

Hermione stared at him slowly before saying, "possibly, I'm not going to lie to you."

Slowly one by one people stared to raise their hands. All of Ravenclaw had raised theirs as had Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, except Zacharias Smith. A few odd members of Slytherin's caught her gaze and nodded, obviously not wanting to be seen by their housemates. After all Slytherin's were not known for their bravery.

The bell rang and quickly students left the classroom leaving Hermione alone. Picking up her bag Hermione made her way down to the great hall and had a early dinner. The great hall was fairly busy when she arrived it seemed that people wanted a early dinner before starting to revise for the end of year exams, and Hermione didn't have the heart to tell them they would be lucky to be alive to take the exams.

Piling steak and kidney pie onto her plate Hermione tucked into her food with vigour. She was starving; running around The Wizarding World does that to you. She barely noticed as the staff table filled around her and the great hall started to burst as hundreds of students started to eat. She did notice when Severus sat down next and took her hand, "your back," she muttered and she noticed him smile out of the corner of eye.

He'd been gone since yesterday morning and in a meeting, "yes," he squeezed on her hand. They would talk later, once they had finished.

They had finished eating soon enough, and together they made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office where he was already waiting. Sitting down they waited for the other teachers and Josh to arrive before he started.

"I've been with The Dark Lord since Sunday morning and I got back only a few hours ago. He had confided the details in only two other people, Bellatrix and Lucius. It seems that he failed to get any foreign wizards involved, except the French. They are not willing to risk themselves and their families in a war that doesn't involve them. So now it will be almost fifty werewolves, a handful of inferi and he's negotiated with the dementors, I have no idea how many there will be but from what he was saying I'm guessing over a hundred maybe to one fifty. The dark French wizards are promising almost fifty maybe to seventy five. He has got almost two hundred normal deatheaters. I'm afraid to say we're going to be sorely outnumbered," he gazed worriedly at Hermione before his eyes flicked over Dumbledore before flicking back to Hermione and clasping her hand even more tightly in his.

Hermione smiled softly at him before glancing at the list he had slipped her while he was talking.

_50Werewolves_

_20 Inferi_

_200 Dementors_

_100 French wizards_

_213 deatheaters, most junior members who haven't killed before, some only just out of school/ in Hogwarts now_

She gulped. Oh God. They were all going to die.

"-Granger how many have you managed to get?"

Hermione jerked back into reality to find the teachers staring at her, "I went into Diagon Alley today, as you know, and spoke to a few people who Hermione Babineaux went to Hogwarts with, they promised to fight and will come when Blaise comes to The Alley. I then went to speak to St Mungo's you may remember that Bella Kingston now works there? She promised to owl me some potions and antidotes by Wednesday. She has also agreed to come on Saturday and help Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. Evie is apparently now married to one of the deatheaters, so she will be there on Sunday, but I don't think we will have to worry about her," Hermione smirked nastily. "That's all I could get from Bella, she told me where Lucas lives so I went there next.

"Now, I spoke to Lucas Robins, you know he's now a member of Puddlemere United? He's promised to help he's trying to get the team on side, but he's not sure how to go about it, some of them will prefer to remain neutral. The McClain brothers will not fight, they have already fled. However I managed to get some very good news. I flooed O'Hare, the keeper from my sixth year is now working in Romania with Charlie Weasley, he's promised to bring Charlie with him around eleven. He also owes me slightly so he's going to try and round up more fighters."

"Thank you Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled at her and nodded before turning back to the teachers.

"Now we know that Voldemort will be attacking at midday on the grounds. I want the castle closed at 11 and all students in third year or under gone by 11.30. Can you do that Miss Granger?"

Hermione's head snapped up and she nodded.

"Good, now I believe he will let his deatheaters have 'some fun' first and will merely watch. But we cannot let them enter the castle. We need a group on the grounds fighting. Anyone want to volunteer? Thank you Miss Granger. You will be the first group, with the most students and teachers. Now, I want another group on the grounds as well? Professor McGonagall? Thank you. You will be a smaller group and can come from the lake. I need teachers not fighting bringing in injured students…" he cut off as Hermione raised her hand.

"Excuse me headmaster, but I think that should be a job for any younger students who wish to stay, maybe the fourth years? We can't put them into battle yet we can't force them to leave. They will be in less danger there."

Dumbledore nodded at her wisdom, before carrying on.

**15****th**** June –Saturday– Day Before The War**

Hermione looked up at Severus as he lay over her.

It was almost midnight and they were in their rooms lying on the bed, recovering from a kissing session.

The week had past quickly. The students had had their last defence lesson with Hermione and she had pushed them to their limits. She had made Severus cancel his potions lessons and brought him to her classroom, where she made her students, fourth through to seventh duel her and Severus together. And she was proud to say that the students had held their own against her and Severus. The Students had no idea what was going on and Hermione planned to keep it like that for as long as possible.

The plans had been laid out and everyone knew what to do tomorrow, well the teachers did. They just needed to see which students would stay to help them before diving them into groups.

"Severus?" Hermione reached up and stroked his cheek down to his lips.

"Hermione," he smiled at her and his eyes crinkled at the edge, it was almost enough to make Hermione start crying.

"I don't want to die alone. I know we said we would wait, but please?" Hermione's voice came out small and wispy as she gazed up and him.

He shook his head and said "you're a foolish girl Hermione."

To which she answered, "I know."

He grinned and swooped into kiss her.

--

The next morning Hermione woke up with the sheet wrapped around her and Severus pressed into her back. Sighing she looked at the clock on her nightstand and jumped up. Grabbing it she shook it and gasped as the time still showed, 10:29.

"SEVERUS!? It's almost 10:30 get your hairy good for nothing ass out of bed this instance!"

"Voldemort…shoes…kiss…noooo!" Severus awoke panting.

"Kissing Voldemort? Huh? Gee, thanks a bunch, I'll make sure to tell him in an hour and a fucking half!"

"What!" Severus had jumped out of bed and collided with his nightstand, "I'll be five minutes," he said before running into the bathroom.

True to his words he was out in five minutes changed and with his wand. Hermione paused for a moment as she hurried past him, he was wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a tight top with a robe flung over but not buttoned. He looked at her and smirked as he flicked his wrist and his wand came zooming out. "I'll see you soon," he kissed her on the head before running out the door to the Slytherin's common room.

Shaking her head Hermione ran into the bathroom, took and cold shower and brushed her teeth. She was out in less than five minutes. Throwing clothes of out the dresser Hermione swore loudly as she stubbed her toe trying to get to the bottom of it to find her blue robe. Her changing took longer than Severus, but by the time she was done she had a wand holster on her right arm with her wand in it, tight jogging bottoms, and tight top and her blue robe. Pausing once on the way out to tie up her hair in a tight bun Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and ran out the rooms pausing to close and ward the door.

When she arrived in the great hall and almost ten to eleven Severus was sitting at the teachers table with the other teachers. All the students were present and were all worriedly talking. Severus nodded at Hermione and motioned to the seat between him and Josh and Hermione gladly took it.

**End of Chapter – Review?**

Not my best chapter, but certainly not my worst. The thing is I had to do a filler chapter really, because you can't just skip right into a war can you? Anyway, the next update will take longer. Because it's going to be the war and I can't really rush it can I? I don't want to ruin it. Only three more chapters left, maybe only 2, if I make the war like seven thousand words… but that would take all year. But still.

I didn't proof read this because I had to get it up as soon as possible due to the fact I am going to be busy next week, I go back to swimming. So please forgive any dodgy spellings.

If you have any questions please ask.

**With thanks to:**

_**Reviewers – **__Nicole,__GirlOfTheMoon__(x3), __omgahitsbritt08__, __notwritten__, __minako122__, __Missblondie__, __Readerforlife__, __Fantasyfan4ever__, __Angelique Collins__, __JJ-000-JJ__, __Manda Random__, d__ebjunk,_

**C2s : **_Anyone But Ron : HHr and DHr and Mionecentric stories : no RHr, Hermione Granger Lovers & Fans, Just a collection of some of my favs, Severus Snape and His Life, Written Many Times, acg233's Need To Read, __Lost In Time...I'll Be Back Later_

**Alerts: **_154_

**Faves: **_75_

**Thank you, **

**MissSiriusBlack-x**


	30. Murder In The Heart

**Hermione Granger And The Point Of No Return**

**Murder In The Heart**

_It takes two to make a murder. They are born victims, born to have their throats cut, as the cut-throats are born to be hanged._

_Aldous Huxley_

_Being of no power to make his wishes good:  
His promises fly so beyond his state  
That what he speaks is all in debt; he owes  
For every word._

_William Shakespeare _

_You must understand that I did not become a resistance fighter, a smuggler of Jews, _

_a defier of the SS and the Nazis all at once._

_One's first steps are always small: I had begun by hiding food under a fence_

_Irene Gut – In My Hands_

**Disclaimer – I'm still in my pyjamas**

**A/N Death, Murder, Violence and Swearing – The Chapter Get's Better Further On**

**B**y 11:30 that morning Lucas a his team were there, Bella who had been there all night, Charlie Weasley and O'Hare (Louis) had been there since 11 and had brought a few friends, by a few Hermione really meant two friends. Glancing around the room Hermione scowled slightly. Blaise and the others had taken the first to third years almost fifteen minutes ago and only a few dozen other students had followed, mostly younger Slytherin's who had been forced to leave by their older siblings and some older Ravenclaws who had gone to help Blaise but had promised to come back, Hermione believed them.

Dumbledore was dividing the remaining students and teachers into groups, Professor McGonagall had already gone to hide behind the bushes near the lake. Hermione was currently standing at the back of the room mulling ideas over in her head. Next to her stood Severus and Lucas with his team mates. Hermione closed her eyes as realisation pounded in her ears. This wasn't going to be enough, there had to be only a few hundred on them roughly the same amount as the deatheaters, and most of them couldn't duel half as well as deatheaters.

"I'll be back in a minute," murmured Hermione. Making her way over to Charlie Weasley she said something and he nodded and followed her out to room. Together they flew down the corridor and into the dungeons, Hermione un-warded the door and they hurried in. Taking a pot of flew powder Hermione grabbed a handful and threw it into the fire yelling "The Borrow!"

Charlie threw his head into the fire and yelled "mum!"

Hermione knew he would be busy for several minutes so passed the time by re-checking her pockets for potions and grabbing extra ones of the shelves. Just as Hermione was putting the last potion back Charlie's head came back through the fire.

"Well?"

"Mum said she'd call the order now and they'll bring Bill," Charlie smiled at her, but his eyes remained slack.

He was worried, but of course he was worried, his whole family would he fighting and there was no way they would get out unscathed.

"We should go back, they'll need us soon," Hermione turned and left the room Charlie following.

After re-warding the door they made their way back up to the great hall. It was almost twelve, only a few minutes to, so Hermione quickly asked Dumbledore which was her group and for the final plan.

"Of course Miss Granger. Your group is the one closest to the door," Hermione looked up, in the direction he was motioning, and gazed into the eyes on Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bella, Professors Vector and Sinistra and a few odd Ravenclaw's and older Slytherin's. "Now, you're and Professor McGonagall's group we be on the grounds first then my group and Professor Snape's group with follow behind you. Professor's Flitwick, and Sprout will be in the classrooms and towers firing spells, because from there they will have high vantage points. Poppy and some fourth years will be in the infirmary with the house elves. But don't worry I have charmed the room so no one – but Severus – who carries a dark mark may enter."

Nodding Hermione bad goodbye to Dumbledore and took charge of her group telling them to go into the grounds and that she would be out in a minute. Lingering around the door Hermione found herself standing next to Severus with her hand in his.

"Promise me you won't do anything foolish," he murmured, "promise me no matter what you will not jeopardise yourself for others."

"Including you?"

"Including me."

Biting her lip Hermione whispered, "I promise."

He bent down and gave her a loving kiss just as the clock hit midday, "I'll see you in a few hours."

Hermione nodded and backed away taking the time to look once more at the man she loved face before turning around and sprinting into the great hall and out the doors. Her group stood on the steps and she joined them at the front, without glancing backwards she knew already that Severus's and Dumbledore's groups were behind them. They waited for minutes and the time dragged past, they stood alert and watchful. When finally almost ten whole minutes had past the trees seemed to disappear as figures moved forward. The deatheaters stood at the front with Voldemort in the centre and his red eyes looked at them in anger. They wore no masks, _cocky aren't they? _Mused Hermione, it was clear they thought they would win.

Bellatrix and Lucius stood on one side of him while Peter Pettigrew stood on the other. Hermione glowered and flexed her right arm allowing her wand to come zooming out where she caught it. If they made a move a curse would be on her lips in under a second. Through the trees more figures were emerging behind the deatheaters as they spread out across the grounds stretching from Hagrids hut and the road to Hogsmead on one side and the lake on the other. Hermione watched as inferi and Dementors drifted to the side closest to Hogsmead and slowly made their way to the village. The werewolves took their place cutting of any escape – but back to the castle.

"Dumbledore, I do not wish to spill pure magical blood. Hand me over Harry Potter and you shall live," Voldemort spoke in a high cold voice as he stepped forward Bellatrix and Lucius shadowing him.

Hermione moved into a crouch as they moved forward and a small snarl was torn from his lips.

"I can't do that, sorry Tom," replied Dumbledore from behind them.

Hermione watched as Voldemort considered them for a moment. Her eyes narrowed as he nodded slightly and said, "but of course. Severus and my other Slytherin's come and join us," he said he waited as no one moved before saying, "what trick is this?"

"Love, Tom, just love," replied Dumbledore.

And Voldemort screamed, he screamed at the loss of his best fighter and he screamed at the name Dumbledore gave him.

And as he screamed Hermione could feel someone's breath on the back of her neck, and she realised with a jolt that she was the closest to the deatheaters should they fire a spell. Holding her head up high Hermione looked directly into the face of Lucius Malfoy and smirked as she saw him take a step back and give a gasp. She moved forward a bit, though a tiny voice in her head told her not to, and smiled darkly at him and murmured, "Miss me Lucius, after all it has been almost twenty years, has it not?"

He scowled at her and chose not to reply, though it was obvious he could hear her. There was after all less than twenty five meters separating the two armies, Hermione's realised, as Voldemort's army moved closer. They were forcing them back to the school already and she had only just realised. Something needed to be done, if it wasn't they would end up back in the great hall. Casting a quick look behind her Hermione gave a small smile to Severus and mouthed "I love you," before turning back around.

A loud bang echoed across the ground as Hermione slashed her wand through the air like a knife and a black streak went shooting towards the deatheaters and made impact with the ground only feet from them. Under the cover of the shouts from deatheaters and the gasps from her side Hermione said, "I want Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange," before moving forward and casting another curse which hit Lucius in the chest and sent him flying backwards into the deatheaters behind him with a sickening thump.

Pandemonium insured.

Curses flew left and right as the deatheaters and the students of Hogwarts started to duel fiercely with each other. Hermione ran forward with the others and threw herself right into Lucius just as he righted himself, they collided with another loud bang and went flying into the ground. Pulling his wand from his grasp Hermione pulled herself off him taking her time to tread on a few of his fingers, before punching him in the nose.

_CRACK!_

His nose broke and blood spurted everywhere and he screamed. Standing up Hermione tossed him his wand and said, "Come on Lucius, fight like the deatheater you are."

He stood up and they circled each other, around them the deatheaters and the people they duelled moved back slightly, without realising it, as Lucius and Hermione started to duel. Curses through backwards and forwards so quickly that the grass around them soon died. Ducking another of his curses Hermione fired back a volley of her own and moved left just as a jet of green light went whizzing past her ear. Hermione snarled and moved closer to him and shouted "bombada!" he moved away a second to late and the spell hit him in his wand arm causing the bones inside to shatter instantly.

He tossed his wand into his other hand and started firing curses again, and Hermione shocked at his change in hands wasn't ready and lost her wand as it went flying over to Lucius and he caught it in his left hand where he held his wand.

He smiled nastily at her, "and now you die Babineaux. Avada Kedavra," the spell flew towards Hermione.

Hermione screamed in her head, "_accio Bellatrix Lestrange!"_ and it worked. Bella went flying into her and took the impact of the spell her eyes widened and for a fraction of a second it looked like she knew what had happened before her eyes went blank and life was sucked from her body.

She dropped to the ground like a stone and Hermione pulled her wand from her body and pointed it at Lucius and thought "_bombada!"_ He was still too shocked at the fact he had inadvertently killed Bellatrix to move and the force of Hermione's spell made him fly into the air and collapse onto the ground again. The spell had impacted on his chest causing it to cave him and the bones around to shatter and splinter, which would cause his heart to stop.

Hermione paused for a moment to look at the bodies of Lucius and Bellatrix before running over to the former and grabbing his wand and hers. She stuffed his and Bellatrix's wand in her robes and put hers back in her hands. She waved her wand over herself and muttered the charm to disillusion herself. She moved backwards taking care not to be hit by spells and stood in the shade of the trees.

She took the time to pull out a few vials of potions and drink them. Once finished she looked around the grounds. The students were all spread out as were the deatheaters. McGonagall's group were all still fighting together and taking down as many deatheaters as possible. The doors to the school had been blown open and she could see deatheaters fighting students to get through into the school. Dumbledore was fighting with Voldemort but he seemed to be fading, fast. Everywhere Hermione looked she saw students dropping to the grounds and it was only ten, maybe fifteen minutes into the Battle.

A boom, even louder than the last few echoed over the grounds and Hermione's head shot skyward and she watched as the once invisible dome over the school turned blue. Signalling the wards were failing and that the apparition ward had fallen. She looked around; no one else appeared to have noticed.

Taking her chance Hermione ran, full sprint back to Bellatrix's body and grabbed it. Pulling it into an upright position she hoped no one had noticed the deatheaters body suddenly stand up, apparently by itself. Hermione cast another quick look around and saw Severus duelling three at once. Focussing back on the task at hand Hermione prayed that it would work and turned on the spot pulling herself into darkness.

Hermione reappeared in the entrance to the library, dropping Bellatrix's body she sprinted out of the room not before locking and warding the door. With her wand back in her hand and a shield charm around herself Hermione jogged down the corridor.

"RUN!"

Someone's voice echoed down the corridor and from the distance Hermione couldn't tell whether it was a man's voice or a child's. Taking the shield charm off temporarily she raised her wand and said "lumos," light pooled around her and in front of her, still in the darkness she could momentarily see two red haired men running towards her with a few younger students. "FRED? GEORGE?"

The figures paused and called back "Hermione?"

"Obviously."

All the figures started running towards her faster this time and the light fell across their faces and Hermione gasped and stopped jogging. It was indeed Fred and George, with them was Ginny as well as Luna and Terry Boot, they all looked terrible. Ginny's hair was matted with blood though it was hard to tell, and Luna was supporting a cheek with a deep scratch that wouldn't stop bleeding. But more footsteps were coming down the passage, and the others ran behind Hermione.

"How many Fred?"

Fred paused for a second before saying back to her, "over half a dozen."

Hermione nodded and said, "put your shields up," behind her she could hear a mutter of 'protego.'

They waited in silence Fred and George on either side of Hermione and the others behind, refusing to go away. The footsteps soon became louder, before Hermione could hear voices and the outline of figures. The deatheaters came into view almost immediately after and Hermione counted nine, they were in various states of disarray. More than half of them were lacking masks and the ones that did still have theirs on were slipping off.

Hermione didn't even wait for them to raise their wands before she thought, '_sectumsepra, levicorpus, stupefy' _her spells hit her targets. She felt the others spells wising past her as well they all met their targets as the deatheaters didn't even have time to raise their wands. The deatheaters fell as one.

_That was to easy._

Hermione glanced around; behind her as well and screamed, "DUCK!" before throwing herself to the ground. Someone's arm was tangled around her waist and someone elses leg was straddling hers. There was nothing, and then the screaming began.

**End of Chapter – Review?**

**The following A/N's are important**

_Ha, I knew the last chapter was bad, but that bad? I only got __**five **__reviews, I mean come on, I know at least twenty times that amount read it, so why didn't you review? I know some peple never review and that's just how they are. But I'm going to be honest, I don't write for my personal benefit I write for you guys. I could be doing other things, seeing my boyfriend, swimming, horse riding, w/e but I'm updating __**for you**__ so please review._

_But anyway, moan over._

_This chapter has to be my favourite so far, I hope you found it okay, I'm not very good a war scenes. If anyone wants the layout of Hogwarts I used then ask, I can email it. I change any layout anyone else may have used to it suits my story._

_Only one more chapter left, maybe two. I cannot believe it's over._

**With thanks to:**

_**Reviewers – **__notwritten__, __Readerforlife__, __debjunk__, __sarahloulaw__, __Fantasyfan4ever__, _

**C2s : **_Anyone But Ron : HHr and DHr and Mionecentric stories : no RHr, Hermione Granger Lovers & Fans, Just a collection of some of my favs, Severus Snape and His Life, Written Many Times, acg233's Need To Read, Lost In Time...I'll Be Back Later_

**Alerts: **_155_

**Faves: **_76_

**Thank you, **

**MissSiriusBlack-x**


	31. 22 Years Later

**Hermione Granger And The Point Of No Return**

**22 Years Later**

_And if you wait for me,  
I'll be the light in the dark if you lose your way.  
And if you wait for me,  
I'll be your voice when you don't know what to say.  
I'll be your shelter;  
I'll be your fate.  
I'll be forever,  
Wait for me. – Ryan Star_

_Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment." – Unknown_

**A/n This skips over twenty years as you may have noticed. You will understand at the end. I promise.**

_**September 1**__**st**__** 2017**_

That day still lingered in her mind even now. Over twenty years later. She knew she would never fully forget that day. So much had been lost that day. She had lost friends people she counted as family and she had lost Ronald. Her best friend for over five years. Yet at the same time so much had been gained, she had got a family, friends and she had finally got a life without war.

She counted herself lucky that she didn't loose too much, not as much as others.

Harry had lost so much. He had won, of course he had, and good always triumphed over evil even in real life. But he had lost so much; it had taken him years to come back. He hadn't known he had lost Ronald, Ginny and Mrs Weasley before the war had officially ended. No he hadn't known his only remaining family had almost been wiped out. When he had found out he as vanished, without a trace for over five years.

By the time he had returned the wizarding world had almost forgotten about their hero. Hermione had almost had heart failure when he turned up. When he said he was married and had a daughter she had a heart attack. His oldest daughter was in the same year as her oldest child. He was fine now, he had grown up into a fine young man, and he had left his past behind him.

His wife, Lucy, was a muggle but he seemed not to mind, in fact he barely used magic now unless he had to. She was older than him by exactly two years, they complimented each other perfectly. He was taller, now, and well built with his shaggy black hair. While she was quite short, dainty, with blonde hair. They were opposites but were so perfect together you would never know they had grown up in two separate worlds.

They had four children, Hannah Ginerva, James Sirius, Lily Hermione and Remus Thomas. Hannah was going to enter her seventh year, James his third and the twins Lily and Remus were to start first year.

And then there had been Draco and Daphne, like no one had seen that happen. Well Hermione hadn't she thought Draco loved Pansy, but it just proved how wrong you can be about someone. They had children now, their oldest had left Hogwarts the year before, Fay-Louise, head girl and quiditch captain a mini version of her parents. Their middle child was entering his fourth year, Casper, and the youngest was about to start their first year, Jasmine. They had respectful jobs, Draco was negotiating with the goblins for freedom while Daphne was teaching Charms at Hogwarts.

Fred and George had never married, preferring to remain bachelors for the rest of their lives, which hadn't been long. They had vanished without a trace about two years after Harry came back, no one knew what had happened to the best pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. They had left their mark though, the doors to the great hall would forever bear the words, _Gred & Forge Weasley were here.' _

Mr Weasley had struggled on for a time before finally passing away just a few months before Harry returned. He had never gotten over the death of his wife and best friend.

Charlie had married Katie Bell and they were currently living in Romania with their two children and their dog, Teddy.

Bill had married Fleur and they were living in France, no one had seen them since Arthur's funeral, but Hermione knew they were fine, they sent letters weekly letting them know how they were.

Percy had never married and had past away a few years ago.

Sirius had eventually settled down and married Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle; they were happily living in Godric's Hollow near Harry and Lucy with their two children Regulas Adonis and Apollo James, nine and six respectively.

Remus had married Tonks and had a child, Teddy. Tonks was the defence teacher had Hogwarts and Remus the headmaster.

Josh had died in the war, taking a killing curse that had been fired at Louise however it wasn't the end of his line. Louise had found out she was pregnant almost two months later.

And then there was Severus and Hermione.

They had married a year to the day after the war and exactly three years after that they had the first child, Daniel Severus, who was entering his final year at Hogwarts as head boy and quidditch captain. Then two years later they had had Isabella Minerva who was entering her fifth year as prefect. Then finally they had William David who was entering his first year.

Their lives had been in pieces for year after the war and they hadn't been ready for a baby and in fact when Daniel was born they almost divorced because of the depression they both felt. They had murdered during the war and that was something they could never forget, murder ripped the heart in two and it had taken years for them to heal it back together. But they were together now and that was what mattered.

Hermione was currently head healer at St Mungo's while Severus was the deputy head at Hogwarts as well as potions teacher. They had gotten on with their lives and that was what mattered.

Hermione sighed as she looked as the white marble in front of her that displayed the list of names of people who had lost their lives in the biggest wizarding war in history.

_For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace_

Yes, that was very true and hopefully they would forever be in a time of peace. Hermione smiled sadly as her hand traced the names of the people she and countless others had lost. Her hand paused over Lily's, James's, Josh's, Ginny's, Ronald's and finally Daniels name where it came to rest. She left her other hand up and kissed the red rose in her hand, before laying it on the ground by the tomb with the other flowers.

For anyone else when they looked at the Rose they would just see a Rose. But to Hermione it was so much more; it was Lily's middle name, James's favourite flower, Josh's favourite smell, the colour of Ginny's and Ronald's hair. It was also the first Rose Daniel had ever given to her.

The rose showed so much. The petals were beauty that could be hidden in the smallest thing while the thorns represented the things that had to come to pass.

And the past was something she wanted to forget about.

"I'm sorry," she murmured before she turned and walked away.

**End Of Story. – Review? For the last time?**

_The quote was taken from __Ecclesiastes 3:1-8_

_Oh God, it's the end, the story has officially ended. There will__** not**__ be a sequel and it will most likely be summer next year when I write another story. I know it took ages to update but I started school again and it's been living hell. I have the first part of my GCSE's in like 6 months and only 301 days till I leave for study leave so I'm all worried. _

_I know this chapter probably wasn't my best, I am sorry, but I just wanted to get it up and finish the story and I know it was really short, but you know it was soo hard to write. I almost gave myself heart failure 'cos I worried so much_

_Thank you for sticking with me to the bitter end._

**Final stats:**

**Reviews: 466 **_**(**__savannahsaysfxck__, __xX-Fiona-Xx__, RedsAttic, dahlia4122, __Readerforlife__, __ReineMauvaise__, __Fantasyfan4ever__, __debjunk__, __Manda Random__, o__mgahitsbritt08, JJ-000-JJ__, __notwritten__, ____in the last chapter__**)**_

**C2's: **acg233's Need To Read, Severus Snape and His Life, Written Many Times, Lost In Time...I'll Be Back Later, Just a collection of some of my favs, Hermione Granger Lovers & Fans, Anyone But Ron : HHr and DHr and Mionecentric stories : no RHr

**Faves: 76**

**Alerts: 158**

_**Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed you guys mean the world to me.**_

_**MissSiriusBlack-x**_


End file.
